Harry Potter: the war began
by Klea
Summary: Àòèâíîñòü Âîëäåìîðòà ãðîçèò íåïðèÿòíîñòÿì íå òîëüêî ìàãàì è ìàããëàì, íî è äðóãèì ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿì ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà. Ñòðàííûå ñóùåñòâ
1. The beginners

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð: Âîéíà íà÷àëàñü  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ: Êàê ó êàæäîãî ÷èòàþùåãî ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ Ðîëèíã âî âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ âàðèàíòàõ ê ìåíÿ âîçíèêëè ïðîáëåìû ñ íàçâàíèÿìè, êîòîðûå â ðóññêîì ïåðåâîäå áûëè èçìåíåíû íà ñìûñëîâûå. Ïîýòîìó èìåíà ó ìåíÿ áëèçêèå ê îðèãèíàëàì, à âîò íàçâàíèÿ ôàêóëüòåòîâ ðóññêî-êíèæíîãî âàðèàíòà ïðîèçâîäñòâà Ëèòâèíîâîé, ÿ ê íèì ïðèâûêëà äà è ñêëîíÿþòñÿ îíè ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå.   
  
Íîâè÷êè  
  
Â çíàìåíèòîì îáåäåííîì çàëå Õîãâàðòñà áûëî êàê âñåãäà øóìíî. Òîëüêî ÷òî ïîñëåäíèé ïåðâîêóðñíèê ñåë íà ñâîå ìåñòî, à Âîëøåáíóþ øëÿïó óáðàëè. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñåðåáðÿíîé âèëêîé ïîñòó÷àëà ïî áîêàëó, øóì ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àë ñòèõàòü è âñå îáðàòèëèñü ê ïîäíÿâøåìóñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà äèðåêòîðó Äàìáëäîðó.   
  
- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ âàñ â íîâîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó. Îí áóäåò òðóäíûì, íî èíòåðåñíûì. Ó ìåíÿ äëÿ âàñ íåñêîëüêî ñîîáùåíèé. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ê íàì ïîìèìî ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ ïðèñîåäèíÿòñÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ èç äðóãèõ ìàãè÷åñêèõ øêîë. Íåäàâíî çàêîí÷èâøèéñÿ òóðíèð ×åìïèîíîâ ïîêàçàë, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ìíîæåñòâà ðàçëè÷èé, ìû âñå æå ìîæåì ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå. Òàê ÷òî ïðèìèòå èõ, êàê ïîëàãàåòñÿ, ñî âñåì ãîñòåïðèèìñòâîì. Íîâåíüêèå áóäóò ðàñïðåäåëåíû ïî ôàêóëüòåòàì, ãäå áóäóò æèòü è ó÷èòüñÿ âìåñòå ñ âàìè. Âî-âòîðûõ, ó âàñ áóäåò íîâûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. - Äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ÷óòü ïîìîðùèëñÿ ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ. - Äóìàþ, îí íàó÷èò âàñ òîìó, ÷òî ïîìîæåò âàì ñòîéêî ïåðåíåñòè âñå, ÷òîáû íå ïðèãîòîâèëà âàì ñóäüáà.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äàìáëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè è åãî äðóçåé.   
  
- À òåïåðü Ïèð.   
  
Âîëøåáíèê õëîïíóë â ëàäîøè, è ñòîë ïîêðûëñÿ ÿñòâàìè.   
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò çàïèõèâàíèÿ â ñåáÿ êàê ìîæíî áîëüøåãî êîëè÷åñòâà åäû, Ðîí, íàêîíåö, ñìîã îòâåòèòü Íåâèëëó, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ðÿäîì è ïðèñòàâàë êî âñåì ñ âîïðîñîì:   
  
- Íèêòî íå çíàåò, êòî áóäåò âåñòè Çàùèòó?   
  
- Íåò, Íåâèëë, íèêòî íå çíàåò.   
  
- Ñêîðî óâèäèì. - Ïîääåðæàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà, íà ïðàâàõ ñòàðîñòû ïåðâàÿ îçíàêîìëåíà ñ ðàñïèñàíèåì. - Ó íàñ çàâòðà ïåðâîå çàíÿòèå. Ãàððè, à òû ÷åãî òàêîé íåäîâîëüíûé?   
  
- ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âåðíåò Ëþïèíà.   
  
- Îí íå ìîæåò. Ëþïèí âñå æå îáîðîòåíü è ýòî óæå çíàþò âñå. Ðîäèòåëè áóäóò ïðîòèâ. À Äàìáëäîð è òàê óæå íàñòóïèë íà õâîñò Ôàäæó.   
  
- È îòêóäà òû òàêîé óìíûé, Ðîí?   
  
- Âñå æå ìîé îòåö è áðàò ðàáîòàþò â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå.   
  
- À ìíå áîëüøå èíòåðåñíî, êòî ïðèåäåò èç äðóãèõ øêîë. - Âìåøàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, âèäÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêè íà÷èíàþò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ.   
  
- Íàäååøüñÿ, ÷òî Âèêòîð Êðàì ïåðåáåðåòñÿ â íàøó øêîëó? - Ñúÿçâèë Ðîí, è Ãåðìèîíå íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êàê îòâåòèòü òåì æå.   
  
- À êàê æå. Òû æå åùå íå ïîïðîñèë åãî ðàñïèñàòüñÿ íà òâîåé ìàéêå.   
  
- À êàê òâîè êàíèêóëû â Áîëãàðèè?!   
  
- Ìîæåò õâàòèò! - Ïðåðâàë èõ ïåðåïàëêó Ãàððè, êîòîðîãî âîâñå íå ðàäîâàëî, ÷òî åãî ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ îïÿòü ðóãàþòñÿ. Âçãëÿíóâ íà èõ íàäóòûå ëèöà, îí îñòåðâåíåëî âãðûçñÿ â êóðèíóþ íîæêó.   
  
Êîãäà òîðæåñòâåííûé îáåä, íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è îíè ïîäíÿëèñü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, òî óäèâëåííî óñòàâèëèñü íà ïÿòóþ êðîâàòü â èõ êîìíàòå. Âîçëå íåå ñòîÿë ÷åìîäàí, êëåòêà ñ âîðîíåíêîì, à íà ñòóëå âèñåëà ìàíòèÿ ñ ãèôôèíäîðñêèì ëüâîì.   
  
- Ýòî åùå ÷òî çà íîâîñòü? - Îøàëåëî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñèìóñ.   
  
- Ó âàñ íîâûé ñîñåä. - Ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë èõ âçëåòåâøèé âñëåä çà íèìè Ôðåä Óèçëè. - Îí ñåé÷àñ â ãîñòèíîé è ñ íèì ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ ðûæàÿ äåâ÷îíêà.   
  
Ìàëü÷èøêè òóò æå ðâàíóëè îáðàòíî. Âîêðóã íîâåíüêèõ óæå ñîáðàëàñü îãðîìíàÿ òîëïà. Âñå êðè÷àëè, ïûòàÿñü ñïðîñèòü î ÷åì-òî, íî òðóäíî áûëî ðàññëûøàòü õîòü êàêîå-íèáóäü ñëîâî. Áåñïðåäåë ïðåêðàòèëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
  
- Òèõî! Ó âàñ åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ðàññïðîñèòü âàøèõ íîâûõ ñîó÷åíèêîâ, à ïîêà ÿ âàì èõ òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâëþ. Ýòî Ìèøåëü Ìîëåòò. - È äåêàí óêàçàëà íà ñòðîéíóþ äåâóøêó ñ ÿðêî ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè. Çàòåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåðüåçíîãî þíîøó. - À ýòî Ðîëàíä Ðåéâåí. Îíè áóäóò ó÷èòüñÿ íà ïÿòîì êóðñå. Ìû ïîñåëèëè èõ ñ ïÿòèêóðñíèêàìè, ÷òîáû òå ïîìîãëè èì àäàïòèðîâàòüñÿ â íîâîé ñðåäå. À òåïåðü âñåì ñïàòü.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ïðîôåññîð çàïàõíóëà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ è ïîêèíóëà ãîñòèíóþ. Íà óäèâëåíèå ñòóäåíòû ïîñëóøàëèñü è íà÷àëè ïîòèõîíüêó ðàñõîäèòüñÿ, çàâèäóÿ òåì, ó êîãî ïîÿâèëàñü ëó÷øàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçãëÿäåòü íîâè÷êîâ.   
  
Ãàððè, Ðîí, Ñèìóñ è Íåâèëë ïîâåëè Ðîëàíäà â ñïàëüíþ, òî è äåëî áðîñàÿ íà íåãî áûñòðûå ëþáîïûòíûå âçãëÿäû. Ïàðåíü áûë âûñîêèì, ñòðîéíûì, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî ïîä êîæåé ïåðåêàòûâàþòñÿ íàñòîÿùèå ìûøöû áåç êàïëè ëèøíåãî æèðà. Âîëîñû öâåòà âîðîíîâà êðûëà ïàäàëè íà ëèöî è ïî÷òè ñêðûâàëè àáñîëþòíî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëè êàê áåçäîííûå êîëîäöû íà ôîíå áåëîé êîæè. Äâèæåíèÿ ó íåãî áûëè ïîðûâèñòûå è êàêèå-òî ðâàíûå, ñëîâíî êàæäîå èç íèõ îí ñîâåðøàë â íåñêîëüêî ïðèåìîâ.   
  
- Òåáÿ è, ïðàâäà, çîâóò Ðîëàíä? - Ïåðâûì ðåøèëñÿ çàâåñòè ðàçãîâîð Íåâèëë.   
  
- Äà, íî ëó÷øå íàçûâàéòå ìåíÿ Ðîððè. - Ïàðåíü îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü, ãîòîâûé ïðîäîëæèòü ðàçãîâîð. È âîïðîñû ïîñûïàëèñü.   
  
- Îòêóäà òû?   
  
- ß èç Âåíãðèè.   
  
- Òû ó÷èëñÿ...   
  
- Ïîñëåäíèé ãîä â Øàðìáàòîíå.   
  
- À äî ýòîãî?   
  
- Ìíîãî ãäå. Ìû ÷àñòî ïåðååçæàëè.   
  
- Â Äóðìñòðàíãå òîæå? - Ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîí.   
  
- Ïåðâûé ãîä.   
  
- È êàê?   
  
- ß áûë òàì ñëèøêîì íå äîëãî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü.   
  
- Î÷åíü äèïëîìàòè÷íî. - Ôûðêíóë Óèçëè.   
  
- ß ïðîñòî ãîâîðþ ïðàâäó. Ìû ñëèøêîì íåäîëãî ïðîáûëè â Áîëãàðèè.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó?   
  
- Ðîäèòåëè ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ïåðåáèðàëèñü ñ ìåñòà íà ìåñòî. - Ñêàçàë Ðîððè è ñ óëûáêîé äîáàâèë. - Îíè ó ìåíÿ íåïîñåäëèâû, êàê ìàëûå äåòè.   
  
Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà ýòó ñ÷àñòëèâóþ óëûáêó è ïîçàâèäîâàë. Âåäü îí òîæå ìîã òàê ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü âìåñòå ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè èëè íà õóäîé ñëó÷àé ñ êðåñòíûì.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, ñåé÷àñ îíè ïåðåáðàëèñü ñþäà?   
  
- Íåò. - Ðîððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, åìó íå õîòåëîñü ãîâîðèòü íà ýòó òåìó, íî îí îòâåòèë, êàê îòðåçàë. - Îíè ïîãèáëè ïîëòîðà ãîäà íàçàä, è ìîé îïåêóí ðåøèëà, ÷òî çäåñü äëÿ ìåíÿ áóäåò ëó÷øå.   
  
Ñèìóñ õîòåë åùå ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèòü, íî Ãàððè åãî ïðåðâàë.   
  
- Âñå, äàâàéòå ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü. Çàâòðà ïåðâûé ó÷åáíûé äåíü.   
  
- È Çåëüå è Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè. - Çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Ðîí. Ñ ýòèì ìàëü÷èêè íà÷àëè óêëàäûâàòüñÿ ñïàòü.   
  
×åðåç ïîë÷àñà â áàøíå ñòàëî òèõî. Íî êîå-êîìó íå ñïàëîñü. Ãàððè ëåæàë è äóìàë î íîâåíüêîì, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, åìó åùå õóæå, ÷åì ñàìîìó Ãàððè, ïîòîìó êàê îí ïîòåðÿë î÷åíü áëèçêèõ åìó ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ çíàë è ëþáèë. Ãàððè òîæå ëþáèë ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, íî îí âèäåë èõ òîëüêî íà ôîòîãðàôèÿõ, ñëûøàë èõ ãîëîñà òîëüêî â êîøìàðàõ. Èõ íå áûëî, êîãäà îí ðîñ, îíè íå õâàëèëè è íå æóðèëè åãî. Íåò, ýòî íå èõ âèíà, íî ìàëü÷èê âñå ðàâíî äî êîíöà íå ïîíèìàë, ÷åãî îí ëèøèëñÿ. À ñåãîäíÿ â ãîëîñå Ðîëàíäà áûëî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèëî î áîëè åùå ñâåæåé ïîòåðè.   
  
Ãàððè óäèâèëñÿ áû, åñëè áû çíàë, ÷òî è Ðîððè íå ñïèò è äóìàåò î íåì. Åìó ïîíðàâèëñÿ ýòîò çíàìåíèòûé Ïîòòåð. Îí áûë âçðîñëûì, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîé þíûé âîçðàñò, ãîðàçäî ñòàðøå òîãî æå Ðîíà è óæ òåì áîëåå Íåâèëëà. È òîãäà îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî èìåòü Ãàððè â êà÷åñòâå äðóãà áóäåò äëÿ íåãî íàãðàäîé. Çàòåì îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è íà÷àë âñïîìèíàòü ñîâñåì äðóãîå. 


	2. For couple of days before

Çà ïàðó äíåé äî ýòîãî  
  
Îíè ñòåêàëèñü ê ìåñòó âñòðå÷è ïî îäíîìó. Íà òÿæåëîé âÿçè âîðîò ñèäåë îãðîìíûé ÷åðíûé âîðîí è ïðèâåòñòâîâàë êàæäîãî ïðèõîäÿùåãî êðèêîì. Òåìíûå ôèãóðû ìîë÷à êëàíÿëèñü åìó è ïðîñà÷èâàëèñü ïðÿìî ñêâîçü ðåøåòêó. Â äîìå îíè, íå îãëÿäûâàëèñü, øëè ÷åðåç õîëë ïî åäèíñòâåííîìó îñâåùåííîìó ñâå÷àìè êîðèäîðó, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü â çàë, ãäå óæå íàõîäèëèñü òàêèå æå ìîë÷àëèâûå ôèãóðû, çàêóòàííûå â ïëàùè è ìàíòèè.   
  
Â çàëå ïîÿâèëàñü åùå îäíà òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà, à âñëåä çà íåé âàæíî ïðîøåñòâîâàë ÷åðíûé âîðîí, èñïîëíÿâøèé îáÿçàííîñòè ïðèâðàòíèêà.   
  
- Ðîððè, âñå ïðèáûëè?   
  
Âîðîí êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé, ðàñïðàâèë êðûëüÿ è ïåðåëåòåë íà ïëå÷î ñòîÿùåé â öåíòðå æåíùèíû.   
  
- Ðàç âñå â ñáîðå è ìû áîëüøå íèêîãî íå æäåì, âîðîòà áóäóò çàïå÷àòàíû.   
  
Ê íåé ïîäîøåë ìóæ÷èíà âîñòî÷íîé íàðóæíîñòè è îíè, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè, ïðîèçíåñëè çàêëèíàíèå Ñòåíû îò÷óæäåíèÿ. Âñå ïðèñóòñòâîâàâøèå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, êàê ñêâîçü íèõ ïðîõîäèò íåâèäèìàÿ âîëíà è óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ ê íàðóæíûì ïðåäåëàì. Íåâèäèìûé êóïîë íàêðûë äîì è ïðèëåãàþùóþ ê íåìó ïëîùàäü. Òåïåðü íèêòî íè ìàã, íè ìàãë íå ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü ñþäà è ïîäñëóøàòü ðàçãîâîð. À ðàçãîâîð ìîã áûòü íà ðåäêîñòü èíòåðåñåí äëÿ ìíîãèõ.   
  
Êàê òîëüêî ñòåíà âñòàëà íà ñâîå ìåñòî, âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ñêèíóëè ñâîè êàïþøîíû, ÿâèâ òóñêëîìó ñâåòó ñâîè ëèöà. Âñåãî ìîæíî áûëî íàñ÷èòàòü ñ ïàðó äþæèí ÷åëîâåê ðàçíûõ âîçðàñòîâ è íàöèîíàëüíîñòè. Ïðåäñåäàòåëüñòâîâàëà ñðåäè íèõ æåíùèíà ñ îãíåííî-êðàñíûìè âîëîñàìè. Åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ÿñíî è ÷åòêî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèëà îíà äîâîëüíî òèõî è ñïîêîéíî.   
  
- Äëÿ íà÷àëà ÿ õî÷ó ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âñåõ çà òî, ÷òî âû òàê áûñòðî îòêëèêíóëèñü íà ïðîñüáó î âñòðå÷å...   
  
- Íå áëàãîäàðè, - ãîëîñ ãîâîðèâøåãî çâó÷àë õðèïëî, è â íåì ñëûøàëèñü ðû÷àùèå íîòêè, ÷òî íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëî òîìó, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë. - Íàì ïðèÿòíî ñíîâà ñîáðàòüñÿ âìåñòå, ãäå áû ýòî íè ïðîèñõîäèëî è ïî êàêîìó áû ïîâîäó.   
  
- Äà, - ïîääåðæàëà åãî íåâûñîêàÿ ðûæåâîëîñàÿ äåâèöà ñ ëèöîì ïîõîæèì íà ëèñüþ ìîðäî÷êó, - íî ïîâîä íàì òîæå î÷åíü äàæå èíòåðåñåí.   
  
- Ïîâîä, ê ìîåìó ãëóáîêîìó ñîæàëåíèþ, áåçðàäîñòíûé. Ñðåäè íàñ îêàçàëñÿ ïðåäàòåëü, êîòîðûé ñóìåë ïîõèòèòü Êðèñòàëë Âëàñòè.   
  
Ýòà íîâîñòü âçáóäîðàæèëà âñåõ. Ãóë ãîëîñîâ íà÷àë âîçðàñòàòü è óæå íà÷àë ïåðåõîäèòü â êðèê, êàê òîò æå õðèïëûé ãîëîñ ðÿâêíóë íà âñåõ. Âñå òóò æå çàìîëêëè è ïîñìîòðåëè íà ñìóãëîãî ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ìóæ÷èíó.   
  
- Õâàòèò ãàëäåòü, êàê ëåñíûå ñïëåòíèöû. - Ñêàçàë îí, ÷åì âûçâàë íåâîëüíûå óëûáêè ó ìíîãèõ ãîñòåé. - ß ëè÷íî õî÷ó óçíàòü ïîäðîáíîñòè.   
  
- Äà, ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî. - Ïðîãîâîðèëà äëèííîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà, ïðèæèìàÿñü âñåì òåëîì ê ñâîåìó áðàòó-áëèçíåöó.   
  
Âñå ñíîâà îáðàòèëè ñâîè âçîðû íà Ïðåäñåäàòåëÿ ñîáðàíèÿ. Æåíùèíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà âñå òåì æå òèõèì è ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì.   
  
- Âñå â êóðñå, ÷òî âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò îäèí èç ñîáðàòüåâ, ïðåçðåâ äàâíî óñòàíîâëåííûå çàêîíû, ïûòàåòñÿ äîáèòüñÿ âëàñòè â íàøåì êðóãó.   
  
- È íå òîëüêî â íàøåì. - Ïîääåðæàëà åå áåëîêóðàÿ êðàñàâèöà, ïîõîæàÿ íà Ñíåæíóþ Êîðîëåâó.   
  
- Äà, - ïðîäîëæèë ðàññêàç ÷åëîâåê ñ Âîñòîêà, - ýòîò ñîáðàò òàê îäåðæèì æàæäîé âëàñòè, ÷òî èíîãäà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèì. Íî ìû äîëãî òåðïåëè åãî âûõîäêè, äàáû íå ðàçðóøàòü ñëîæèâøèåñÿ ñâÿçè. Íàñ ñëèøêîì ìàëî, ÷òîáû íà÷àëè ãðûçòüñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé. Âñå óæå ïîíÿëè, î êîì ÿ ãîâîðþ?   
  
- Áèëëè... Áèëëè... Áèëëè! - Ýòî èìÿ ïðîøåëåñòåëî ïî çàëó.   
  
- Ýòîò Ïëàêñà?!!!   
  
- Äà, - Ïîäòâåðäèëà èõ äîãàäêó Ïðåäñåäàòåëü. - "Ïëàêñà" Áèëëè âûêðàë Êðèñòàëë Âñåâëàñòèÿ, è ìîæíî íå ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, ÷òî íàì ìîæåò ãðîçèòü.   
  
- Ó ýòîãî ñëèçíÿêà íå õâàòèò ñèë îâëàäåòü ìîùüþ Êðèñòàëëà. - Áîëüøîé íàêà÷åííûé àòëåò âûðàçèë ýòîé ôðàçîé êðàéíþþ ñòåïåíü ïðåçðåíèÿ.   
  
- Íåëüçÿ åãî íåäîîöåíèâàòü, Êîí, îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî óìåí, ÷òîáû óêðàñòü åãî èç çàêðûòîãî õðàíèëèùà. Òàê ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì óïóñêàòü òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, ÷òî îí ñïðàâèòñÿ è ñ åãî íàñòðîéêîé.   
  
- Ýòî âîçìîæíî? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ó Ïðåäñåäàòåëÿ äåâóøêà-ëèñè÷êà.   
  
- Âïîëíå. Ó ìåíÿ æå ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü.   
  
- Íó òû... - Óëûáíóëàñü òà.   
  
- ß âñåãî ëèøü îäíà èç âàñ. Íå ëó÷øå, íå õóæå.   
  
- Òîëüêî äàâàé íå áóäåì ïðèáåäíÿòüñÿ. - Â îäèí ãîëîñ ïðîèçíåñëè áëèçíåöû, ïîòîì ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è ñåñòðà ïðîäîëæèëà îäíà. - Òàÿ, òû îäíà èç ñèëüíåéøèõ ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé íàøåãî ïëåìåíè. È íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû îäíà èç íàñ, à åùå èç-çà òîãî, ñêîëüêî òû âëîæèëà çíàíèé â ñåáÿ.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî, ýòî î÷åíü âûñîêàÿ îöåíêà, Ëåÿ. - Òàÿ ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó, è åå âîëîñû óïàëè íà ëèöî, ñëîâíî ïîãðóçèâ åãî â ïëàìÿ æàðêîãî îãíÿ. - Íî ýòî íå âñå íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Ìû ñ Ìèöóðî ñ÷èòàåì, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî áåãëåö ìîã óêðûòüñÿ ó ñåáÿ íà ðîäèíå, ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî â Õîãâàðòñå.   
  
- Ýòî âåäü êàæåòñÿ êàêàÿ-òî øêîëà?   
  
- Íå ïðîñòî øêîëà, à øêîëà äëÿ þíûõ ìàãîâ.   
  
- Õîòü Ïëàêñå è ìåñòî â øêîëå, íî âðÿä ëè åãî ìîæíî íàçâàòü þíûì.   
  
- Êîí, òû òóïîé èëè òàêèì ïðèòâîðÿåøüñÿ? - Ëåÿ âûãíóëà ñâîè ÷åðíûå áðîâè, à åå áðàò òî÷íî ñêîïèðîâàë åå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. - Ëþáîé èç íàñ ìîæåò áûòü òåì, êåì õî÷åò, òàê ïî÷åìó áû Áèëëó íè ñòàòü ìàëåíüêèì ìàëü÷èêîì è ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîä êðûëûøêîì Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. Êðîìå òîãî, îí ñìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïîëó÷åííûìè òàì çíàíèÿìè.   
  
Âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ñíîâà çàøóìåëè, îáñóæäàÿ ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ.   
  
- Åñòü åùå îäíî. - Ïðîèçíåñëà Òàÿ, è ñíîâà íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà. - Â ñâÿçè ñ ïîñëåäíèìè ñîáûòèÿìè â ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå ìû ñ÷èòàåì, ÷òî íàì ìîæåò óãðîæàòü è äðóãàÿ îïàñíîñòü.   
  
- Òåìíûé Ëîðä. - Çàêîí÷èë çà íåå Ìèöóðî. Òèøèíà ñòàëà àáñîëþòíîé. Ëèøü ðîáêèé òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñîê íàðóøèë åå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.   
  
- À êòî ýòî?   
  
Âñå ñíîâà çàãàëäåëè, ïûòàÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî âòîëêîâàòü ìîëîäåíüêîìó õðóïêîìó ìàëü÷èêó, êòî ýòî òàêîé è ÷òî íåëüçÿ áûòü òàêèì íåó÷åì, è ÷òî íóæíî èíîãäà âûëåçàòü èç ñâîèõ ëåñîâ, ÷òîáû íå îòñòàòü îò æèçíè.   
  
- Íó, õâàòèò! - Ïðîðû÷àë íà íèõ âñå òîò æå áðþíåò. - ×òî ïðèâÿçàëèñü ê ìàëüöó? Åñëè åìó â ëåñó óäîáíåå æèòü, òî è ïóñòü æèâåò, êàê åìó õî÷åòñÿ!   
  
- Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ðîé. - Ñêàçàëà ñâîå ñëîâî Ñíåæíàÿ Êîðîëåâà. - Íèêòî íå äóìàåò íàïàäàòü íà òâîåãî âîñïèòàííèêà, íî âñå æå åìó íóæíî ó÷èòüñÿ, à íå òîëüêî áåãàòü çà îëåíÿìè.   
  
- Ëó÷øå óæ ÷åñòíî îõîòèòüñÿ, ÷åì çàíèìàòüñÿ íåïîòðåáíûì äåëîì, êàê íåêîòîðûå.   
  
- Òèõî, ïîæàëóéñòà. - Ïðåðâàë èõ ïåðåïàëêó ãîëîñ Òàè. - Ó íàñ ñ Ìèöóðî åñòü ïëàí. Îí ïîòðåáóåò íåñêîëüêèõ ÷åëîâåê. Ïîä âèäîì ó÷åíèêîâ ìû ïðîíèêíåì â Õîãâàðòñ, âû÷èñëèì Áèëëà è çàñòàâèì åãî âåðíóòü Êðèñòàëë Âñåâëàñòèÿ.   
  
Íà÷àëèñü òèõèå ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ. Òàÿ ñ âîðîíîì è Ìèöóðî ñòîÿëè ïîñåðåäèíå è æäàëè ðåçóëüòàòîâ ñîâåùàíèÿ. Äëÿ ñåáÿ îíè óæå äàâíî âñå ðåøèëè è äðóãîãî âûõîäà íå âèäåëè. Îñòàëüíûå òîæå íå íàøëè åãî.   
  
- Ñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê âàì íóæíî? - Ïðîðû÷àë Ðîí.   
  
- Äóìàþ, ïÿòåðûõ íàì õâàòèò.   
  
Ðîí êèâíóë ãîëîâîé è îãëÿíóëñÿ íà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ãîñòåé. Îò íèõ îòäåëèëàñü äåâóøêà-ëèñà, çàòåì áëèçíåöû, çàòåì åùå ïàðà ìóæ÷èí è ïîä êîíåö Ñíåæíàÿ Êîðîëåâà.   
  
Îñòàëüíûå ðàñêëàíÿëèñü è íà÷àëè ïîòèõîíüêó âûäâèãàòüñÿ èç çàëû. Òàÿ è Ìèöóðî âçìàõíóëè ðóêàìè â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ è Ñòåíû Îò÷óæäåíèÿ ïàëè, ïîçâîëÿÿ ãîñòÿì ðàçîéòèñü.   
  
- Ðîððè, ïðîâîäè.   
  
Âîðîí âçëåòåë, è æåíùèíà îáëåã÷åííî ïîâåëà ïëå÷îì, îñâîáîäèâøèìñÿ îò òÿæåëîé íîøè. Âçãëÿíóâ íà îñòàâøèõñÿ, îíà æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèëà èõ ñëåäîâàòü çà íåé.   
  
Îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü â íåáîëüøîé ãîñòèíîé è âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëè, ÷òî èì ãîâîðèëà Òàÿ.   
  
- Øêîëà ñîñòîèò èç ÷åòûðåõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ, êàæäûé èõ êîòîðûõ âåäåò îòáîð ïî ïðèíöèïó íàèáîëåå ïîäõîäÿùèõ êà÷åñòâ. Íàøà çàäà÷à ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òîáû ïîïàñòü íà âñå ÷åòûðå ôàêóëüòåòà è îñóùåñòâëÿòü ïîèñê ïî âñåì íàïðàâëåíèÿì.   
  
- Êàêèå êà÷åñòâà òðåáóþòñÿ äëÿ êàêîãî, è êòî ïðîâîäèò îòáîð? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ñíåæíàÿ Êîðîëåâà.   
  
- Â Ãðèôôèíäîðå ó÷àòñÿ îòâàæíûå õðàáðåöû, Ïóôôåíäóé ñîáðàë ó ñåáÿ âåðíûõ òðóäÿã, Êîãòåâðàí - îáèòåëü óìíûõ è äî ó÷åáû æàäíûõ, Ñëèçåðèí æå ïðèâå÷àåò õèòðûõ è âëàñòîëþáèâûõ. Êðîìå òîãî, èìåííî íà ïîñëåäíåì ôàêóëüòåòå óñèëåííî èçó÷àþò òåìíûå èñêóññòâà. Îòáîð æå ïðîâîäèò çàãîâîðåííàÿ îñíîâàòåëÿìè Øëÿïà. Ýòî ìàãè÷åñêèé ïðåäìåò è îáîéòè åãî áóäåò ñëîæíî, à ïîòîìó ìû áóäåì äåéñòâîâàòü ïî-äðóãîìó. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåñêîëüêî ïèñåì ê Äàìáëäîðó îò äèðåêòîðîâ Øàðìáàòîíà è Äóðìñòðàíãà î ïðîñüáå ïðèíÿòü íåñêîëüêèõ ó÷åíèêîâ íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. Òàê ÷òî âîçèòüñÿ ñî øëÿïîé íàì âîçìîæíî íå ïðèäåòñÿ.   
  
Òàÿ äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè ñâèòêè è ïðîòÿíóëà êàæäîìó èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ.   
  
- Çíà÷èò ÿ òåïåðü Ýâèëè ËåÑòàëü, ôðàíöóæåíêà. - Ïðåäñòàâèëàñü Ñíåæíàÿ Êîðîëåâà. - Çíàêîìîå èìÿ. È êàêîé ôàêóëüòåò ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ?   
  
- Êàê òàëàíòëèâóþ è óñïåøíóþ ó÷åíèöó òåáÿ ïðîñÿò ïðèíÿòü â Êîãòåâðàí.   
  
- Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ áûòü òàëàíòëèâîé è óñïåøíîé.   
  
- À ìû òåïåðü Ëåîí è Àíà Äå Àðàíäà, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó èñïàíñêèõ êðîâåé.   
  
- Íó, âàøè öûãàíñêèå êîðíè âñå ðàâíî íå ñïðÿ÷åøü íè ïîä êàêîé ëè÷èíîé, âû ñåáÿ âñå ðàâíî âûäàäèòå. - ×óòü ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñëà áåëîêóðàÿ ñòåðâà.   
  
- Êàê è òâîå õîëîäíîå ìåðòâîå ñåðäöå. - Ïàðèðîâàëà åé Ëåÿ.   
  
- Ëåÿ, Ëåëü! - Ïðèêðèêíóëà íà íèõ Ïðåäñåäàòåëü, à åå âîëîñû âçìåòíóëèñü îãíåííûìè âñïîëîõàìè. Âñå ïðèòèõëè. - Îñòàâüòå ñâîè ðàçäîðû íà ïîòîì. Òåáÿ, Ïèíà ýòî òîæå êàñàåòñÿ.   
  
Ïèíà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ ñêëîíèëà ñâîþ áåëîñíåæíóþ ãîëîâó. ×óòü ïîìåäëèâ, ê íåé ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü è áëèçíåöû.   
  
- Èòàê, Ëåîí è Àíà áóäóò îïðåäåëåíû â Ïóôôåíäóé. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íà ýòî ðàññ÷èòûâàþ. À òåïåðü ïîçíàêîìüòåñü ñ Ìèøåëü Ìîëåòò, îíà äàæå ñ Âîëøåáíîé Øëÿïîé ïîïàäåò â Ãðèôôèíäîð, â ýòî ÿ íè÷óòü íå ñîìíåâàþñü.   
  
- Òàê ìîæåò îíà ïóñòü è ïðîõîäèò ýòîò ðèòóàë. - Ïîäàë, íàêîíåö, ñâîé ãîëîñ Ëåëü.   
  
- Íåò, ïåðâîêóðñíèêè èìåþò ìåíüøå ïðàâ, ÷åì íàì íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ ðîçûñêîâ.   
  
- Íî âåäü Áèëëè òîæå, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñêðûâàåòñÿ ñðåäè ïåðâîãî êóðñà, à ñòàðøèå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ øêîëó, íèêîãäà íå îáùàþòñÿ ñ ìëàäøèìè.   
  
- Äà, íî âû ñòàðøèå èç äðóãèõ øêîë. Âû íå ó÷èëèñü âìåñòå ñ íèìè, à ïîòîìó ìîæåòå ïðîÿâëÿòü èíòåðåñ êî âñåìó, ÷òî âàì êàæåòñÿ èíòåðåñíûì. Â ýòîì âàøà ïðèâèëåãèÿ.   
  
- Êòî çàéìåòñÿ Ñëèçåðèíîì? Òû?   
  
- Ìèöóðî. Åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü ñâîåìó íîâîìó èìåíè - Îëüãàðä Áðîäñêè. Îí ó÷èòñÿ â Äóðìñòðàíãå è ëþáèìûì åãî ïðåäìåòîì ÿâëÿåòñÿ Çåëüåâàðåíèå, êîòîðîå è âåäåò äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà.   
  
- È êîòîðîãî ÿ íåìíîãî çíàþ. - Çàêîí÷èë åå ìûñëü Ìèöóðî.   
  
- À ýòî íå îïàñíî, íàðûâàòüñÿ íà çíàêîìûõ?   
  
- Íåò, â äàííîì ñëó÷àå íåò.   
  
- Ýíäè, - îáðàòèëàñü Òàÿ ê âûñîêîìó ðóñîâîëîñîìó ìóæ÷èíå êðåïêîãî òåëîñëîæåíèÿ. - Òâîÿ çàäà÷à íåìíîãî äðóãàÿ. Òû îòïðàâèøüñÿ â Õîãñìèò, ýòî âîëøåáíàÿ äåðåâíÿ áëèç Õîãâàðòñà, - ïîÿñíèëà îíà äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ, - è ïîñòàðàåøüñÿ ðàçóçíàòü âñå òàì. Ìàëèê, - ñòðîéíûé íåâûñîêèé ïàðíèøêà ïîäíÿë ñâîè ïðåêðàñíûå ñèíèå ãëàçà, - êàê òû äóìàåøü, òû ñìîæåøü óãîâîðèòü ãîáëèíîâ èç "Ãðèíãîòòñà" ïîäåëèòüñÿ èíôîðìàöèåé?   
  
- Äà. - Åãî ãîëîñ áûë òèõ è ðîáîê.   
  
- Ìàëèê, ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî. Åñëè áû ÿ áûëà íà ìåñòå Áèëëà, òî ÿ ñïðÿòàëà áû Êðèñòàëë òàì. Õîãâàðòñ íå òî ìåñòî, ãäå ìîæíî íåçàìåòíî ñïðÿòàòü àðòåôàêò òàêîé ñèëû.   
  
- Õîðîøî, ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü. - Ïðîøåëåñòåë ãîëîñ Ìàëèêà.   
  
- Âîò è âñå. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ñðàáîòàåò ïîðòàë, è âû î÷óòèòåñü â Ëîíäîíå. Â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå âû ñìîæåòå ïðèîáðåñòè âñå, ÷òî âàì íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ çàâåðøåíèÿ îáëèêà è âñòðåòèìñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå.   
  
- À â êàêîì êà÷åñòâå òàì áóäåøü òû? Òû òàì âîîáùå áóäåøü?   
  
Ãîëîñà áûëè íåñêîëüêî îáåñïîêîåííûå. Òàÿ ïåðåãëÿíóëàñü ñ Ìèöóðî è ëóêàâî óëûáíóëàñü.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ òàì áóäó, è âû áóäåòå ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåíû, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ. À òåïåðü âïåðåä. Âðåìÿ óæå ïîäæèìàåò.   
  
Êàê òîëüêî çà íèìè çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, èç äàëüíåãî òåìíîãî óãëà âûëåòåë ÷åðíûé âîðîí ñ öåïî÷êîé â êëþâå. Áðîñèâ ñâîþ íîøó â ëàäîíü æåíùèíû, îí ïðèçåìëèëñÿ ó åå íîã.   
  
- Ðîððè, ïðèìè, ïîæàëóéñòà, áîëåå ïðèåìëåìûé âèä.   
  
Âîðîí ïðûãàþùèì øàãîì óñòðåìèëñÿ îáðàòíî â òåìíîòó è ôàêòè÷åñêè ñëèëñÿ ñ íåé, çàòåì ñòàë ïðîñòóïàòü ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ñèëóýò, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó íà ñâåò ïîêàçàëñÿ þíîøà ëåò ïÿòíàäöàòè. Îí ïîäîøåë ê æåíùèíå è êîãäà îí åå îáíÿë, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè íà ïîëãîëîâû åå âûøå. Òà íåæíî ïðèæàëà åãî ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàëà â ùåêó.   
  
- Ðîððè, ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ îñîáîå çàäàíèå. Òû äîëæåí òàê æå îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, ïîïàñòü â Ãðèôôèíäîð è ñäðóæèòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Åñëè ìîèì ïîäîçðåíèÿ íàñ÷åò Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà ïðàâèëüíû, òî, âîçìîæíî, îí ñìîæåò íàì ïîìî÷ü âûâåñòè Áèëëà íà ÷èñòóþ âîäó.   
  
- Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ó íåãî ìîæåò âñå æå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ îâëàäåòü Âñåâëàñòèåì è òîãäà îí ïðåäëîæèò ñâîè óñëóãè Âîëàí-äå-Ìîðòó?   
  
- Êàê ðàç íàîáîðîò, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí íå ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ íèì è ïðåäëîæèò Ëîðäó ñäåëêó, åãî óñëóãè â îáìåí íà ïîìîùü.   
  
- Ïëîõàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà. Êóäà íè âçãëÿíü, äåëî äðÿíü.   
  
- Âåðíî ïîäìå÷åíî. À óñëóãà Ëîðäó ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî îäíà.   
  
- Óáèòü Ïîòòåðà.   
  
- Èìåííî. Ïîòîìó íà âðåìÿ íàøåãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ òàì òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ åãî òåëîõðàíèòåëåì. ßñíî?   
  
- Âïîëíå.   
  
- Òîãäà âîò òâîé ïîðòîêëþ÷, - îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó öåïî÷êó ñ êóëîíîì. - Òû âûáèðàåøüñÿ îòñþäà ðîâíî ÷åðåç âîñåìíàäöàòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ìèíóò. È äî âñòðå÷è â øêîëå, ìîé õîðîøèé. 


	3. The first educational day

Ïåðâûé ó÷åáíûé äåíü  
  
Ñ Ãåðìèîíîé îíè âñòðåòèëèñü çà çàâòðàêîì. Òà ñèäåëà è áîëòàëà ñ íîâåíüêîé. Äâå ðûæèå ãîëîâêè ðàñïîëàãàëèñü òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî èõ âîëîñû ïåðåïóòàëèñü, è îíè íàïîìèíàëè ñèàìñêèõ áëèçíåöîâ, ñðîñøèõñÿ ãîëîâàìè.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà. - Ïîçâàë åå Ðîí. Äåâóøêà îáåðíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà ñâîèì îáû÷íûì òîíîì.   
  
- Âû ïðîñïàëè, è åñëè íå ïîòîðîïèòåñü, òî îïîçäàåòå íà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ. Äà, Ìèøåëü, ïîçíàêîìüñÿ ýòî Ãàððè è Ðîí, ìîè äðóçüÿ.   
  
Äåâóøêà çàäîðíî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðîòÿíóëà þíîøàì îáå ðóêè.   
  
- Íàäåþñü, ÷òî è ìîè òîæå. Êîãäà-íèáóäü.   
  
Ãàððè ïîæàë ðóêó, è îíà îêàçàëàñü íåïðèâû÷íî ñèëüíîé äëÿ äåâóøêè. Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë êàê ðàê è åëå äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ïðîòÿíóòûõ ïàëüöåâ.   
  
- Ýòî ïîõîæå íà êàäð èç "Èíîïëàíåòÿíèíà". - Ðàññìåÿëàñü Ìèøåëü.   
  
- ×òî? - Ïåðåñïðîñèë åùå áîëüøå ïîêðàñíåâøèé Ðîí.   
  
- "Èíîïëàíåòÿíèí" - ýòî ìàãëîâñêèé ôèëüì, ïðî ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñî ñòðàííûì ñóùåñòâîì ñ ãîëîâîé ïîõîæåé íå òî íà ðåïó, íå òî íà òûêâó.   
  
- Òû íå îíî. - Ñìóùåííî ïîòóïèëñÿ Óèçëè.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî. - Ñíîâà ðàñõîõîòàëàñü Ìèøåëü. - Òû î÷åíü âíèìàòåëåí. Ðîððè, êàê ïðîâåë íî÷ü? - Îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê ñòîÿùåìó ïîçàäè Ðîíàëüäó.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî. - Êèâíóë òîò, à çàòåì çàìåòèë. - Òû ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèøü.   
  
- À âîò òû íå î÷åíü. Ñðàçó ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ ïîäíÿòü - ïîäíÿëè, à ðàçáóäèòü ÿâíî çàáûëè.   
  
Ðîððè óëûáíóëñÿ, ñåë çà ñòîë è ïîäîäâèíóë ñåáå ÷àøêó êîôå.   
  
- Âû îïîçäàåòå. - Íàïîìíèëà Ãåðìèîíà è, ïîäõâàòèâ Ìèøåëü, íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó. Íà âûõîäå èç çàëû îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ Ìàëôîåì è åãî ïîäïåâàëàìè.   
  
- Ýé, Ãðåéíäæåð, ÿ ñìîòðþ, òû ñåáå íîâóþ ïîäðóæêó-ãðÿçíîêðîâêó íàøëà. Íå ïðåäñòàâèøü?   
  
- Ìèøåëü Ìîëåòò. - Ïðåäñòàâèëàñü íîâåíüêàÿ. - À òû, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, Ìàëôîé. Ìîÿ òåòÿ âñåãäà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî åñëè óâèæó òîùóþ áåëîáðûñóþ ñêîòèíó, òî ýòî îáÿçàòåëüíî áóäåò îäèí èç Ìàëôîåâ. Ñêàæó ïðè âñòðå÷å, ÷òî îíà íå îøèáëàñü.   
  
Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè è íå íàøåëñÿ, ÷òî îòâåòèòü, à òåì âðåìåíåì äåâî÷êè óæå ãîðäî ïîêèíóëè ïîëå áîÿ.   
  
  
  
Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ êàê îáû÷íî áûëà â ïàðå ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè. Ïîêà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïûòàëàñü õîòü ÷òî-òî âòîëêîâàòü ó÷åíèêàì, Äðàêî ðåøèë ïîäøóòèòü íàä çàçíàéêàìè èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ïðèìåíèâ ïîëó÷åííûå çíàíèÿ ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, îí íàïóñòèë íà äåâî÷åê îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî âèäà êðûñó. Ðàçäàëñÿ âîçìóùåííûé êðèê, è íåêîòîðûå èç îñîáåííî ïóãëèâûõ è áðåçãëèâûõ âñêî÷èëè íà ïàðòû. Íî âñåõ óäèâèëà íîâåíüêàÿ: ñõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó, îíà èç áîëüøîé áóòûëè, êîòîðóþ îíè äîëæíû â õîäå óðîêà èñïîëüçîâàòü äëÿ îïûòîâ, íàñêîðî ñîòâîðèëà ëèñó. Ëèñà áûëà ÷åðíî-áóðîé êðàñàâèöåé, íî õâàòêà ó íåå áûëà êàê ó îïûòíîé îõîòíèöû: îíà â äâà ñ÷åòà ðàñïðàâèëàñü ñ êðûñîé, óäàâèâ åå è äàæå êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óìóäðèâøèñü åå çàãëîòèòü. Çàòåì ëèñà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â íåáîëüøóþ âûòÿíóòóþ êîëáó èç ïðîçðà÷íîãî ñòåêëà, â êîòîðîé ïëàâàë íåáîëüøîé òðåõìà÷òîâûé ïàðóñíèê. Âûòàùèòü åãî, íå ðàçáèâ áóòûëêè, áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ìèøåëü ïðîòÿíóëà ñâîå òâîðåíèå ðàñòðîãàííîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöå, çà ÷òî ïîëó÷èëà äåñÿòü áàëëîâ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñëèçåðèí ëèøèëñÿ ïÿòè.   
  
Ñ çàìèðàíèåì ñåðäöà ãðèôôèíäîðöû òàùèëèñü íà óðîê Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîòîðûé ó íèõ òàê æå ïðîõîäèë ñ ó÷åíèêàìè èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Íåâèëëîì âûñêàçûâàëèñü âïîëíå îáîñíîâàííûå ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñåé÷àñ îòûãðàåòñÿ íà íèõ. Íî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñ "óæàñîì Õîãâàðòñà". Åùå áîëåå õìóðûé ïðîôåññîð áåç ëèøíèõ îáúÿñíåíèé ïîëîæèë ïåðåä íèìè êíèãè è èíãðåäèåíòû è çàñòàâèë èõ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî âàðèòü ðàçëè÷íûå çåëüÿ, íàçíà÷åíèå êîòîðûõ, òàê èëè èíà÷å, ñâîäèëîñü ê îêàçàíèþ ïîìîùè è ëå÷åíèþ ðàçëè÷íûõ òðàâì. Ñëîâíî îí ãîòîâèë çàïàñû äëÿ ãîñïèòàëÿ íà ñëó÷àé âîåííûõ äåéñòâèé. Âåñü óðîê ïðîøåë â òèøèíå ëèøü èçðåäêà ïðåðûâàåìîé âçäîõàìè Äîëãîïóïñà. Â êîíöå óðîêà îí ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êëàññó, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ðåçóëüòàòû. Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü çåëèé îí îñòàâèë áåç êîììåíòàðèåâ, ÷òî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü, ÷òî ïðèäðàòüñÿ áûëî íå ê ÷åìó. Íåâèëëó îí ïîñîâåòîâàë âûëèòü ñâîå çåëüå â áóòûëêó è ïîäïèñàòü, ÷òîáû åñëè ñ íèì ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòüñÿ îí èìåë âîçìîæíîñòü îïðîáîâàòü ñâîå âàðåâî íà ñâîåé æå øêóðå. Òàêîé æå ÿçâèòåëüíî îöåíêè óäîñòîèëèñü åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, â òîì ÷èñåë äîñòàëîñü è íåêîòîðûì ñëèçåðèíöàì. Íî âîçëå îäíîãî êîòëà ãðîçíûé àëõèìèê çàäåðæàëñÿ è ïðèíþõàëñÿ. Âçÿâ ëîæêó, îí çà÷åðïíóë ÿíòàðíîé æèäêîñòè è ïîäíåñ ê ñâîåìó êðþ÷êîâàòîìó íîñó.   
  
- Ýòî æå... Ìèñòåð Áðîäñêè, âû ðàçâå ýòî çåëüå äîëæíû áûëè ãîòîâèòü?   
  
Ïîä ëþáîïûòíûå âçîðû ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ íåâûñîêèé þíîøà ïîäíÿë ñâîè òåìíî-ñåðûå ãëàçà íà ñòîÿùåãî íàä íèì ó÷èòåëÿ.   
  
- Íåò, - îòâåòèë îí ñïîêîéíî, - íî ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå ó íåãî òî æå, à ýôôåêò íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå.   
  
- Íî äëÿ âàøåãî çåëüÿ òðåáóåòñÿ îäèí î÷åíü ðåäêèé êîìïîíåíò.   
  
Áðîäñêè äîñòàë ÷òî-òî èç ìàíòèè è ïðîòÿíóë ýòî Ñíåéïó. Òîò îñòîðîæíî âçÿë áóòûëî÷êó è ïîñìîòðåë ñêâîçü íåå íà ñâåò. Âñå ïî òó ñòîðîíó ëàìïû îêàçàëîñü çàëèòî èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûì ñâåòîì.   
  
Ñíåéï îïóñòèë ðóêó è ïðîèçíåñ, ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà ñâîåãî íîâîãî ñòóäåíòà:   
  
- Ýòî î÷åíü öåííàÿ âåùü, åå íàäî áåðå÷ü è íå ðàñõîäîâàòü ïîïóñòó.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïðîòÿíóë áóòûëî÷êó îáðàòíî. Íî ïîä èçóìëåííûå âçãëÿäû âñåãî êëàññà, ìàëü÷èê ëèøü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.   
  
- Âîçüìèòå, ìèñòåð Áðîäñêè, - ïðèêðèêíóë íà íåãî Ñíåéï, - ÿ íå ìîãó ýòî îñòàâèòü ó ñåáÿ.   
  
- Òîãäà âîçüìèòå ýòî íà ñîõðàíåíèå. Âåðíåòå, êîãäà ñìîæåòå. Âàì ýòî ñåé÷àñ íóæíåå, ÷åì ìíå.   
  
Íà ëèöå Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ïðîìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ïîòîì íèêòî òàê è íå ñìîã îïðåäåëèòü, êàêîé-òî îòãîëîñîê ÷óâñòâà, íî îíî áûñòðî ñòàëî íåïðîíèöàåìûì.   
  
- Áëàãîäàðþ çà äîâåðèå, ìèñòåð Áðîäñêè.   
  
Äàëüøå ïîä ñòðîãèì âçîðîì ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âñå çàíÿëèñü ïåðåëèâàíèåì ñîäåðæèìîãî ñâîèõ êîòëîâ â ðàçëè÷íîé ôîðìû áóòûëêè è ñêëÿíêè. Íà ýòîì óðîê áûë çàêîí÷åí, íè îäíîãî áàëëà íå áûëî ñíÿòî.   
  
- ×òî ýòî ñî Ñíåéïîì? - Ñïðîñèë äðóçåé óäèâëåííûé Ðîí.   
  
- Ìîæåò, åãî êòî-òî îòðàâèë. - Ïðåäïîëîæèë Ãàððè.   
  
- Ñêîðåå óæ î÷åíü óäèâèë.   
  
- Ãåðìèîíà, íå çíàþ, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû óäèâèòü Ñíåéïà äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî îí íå ñíÿë ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà íè îäíîãî áàëëà.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, íî òóò ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ äî ñèõ ïîð ìîë÷àâøåãî Ðîððè:   
  
- Íóæíî ïðàâèëüíî ñâàðèòü ñëîæíîå è î÷åíü ðåäêîå çåëüå. Óõîäÿ, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï çàáðàë â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü åãî.   
  
- Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Áðîäñêè âûêóïèë ó Ñíåéïà âñå î÷êè, êîòîðûå ìû ìîãëè ïîòåðÿòü. - Ïîääåðæàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- À êòî âîîáùå ýòîò Áðîäñêè? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîí.   
  
- Îëüãàðä èç Äóðìñòðàíãà, à ïîòîìó ÷óòü ëè íå àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîïàë â Ñëèçåðèí. - Ïðîñâåòèë åãî Ðîððè.   
  
- Òû çíàåøü, êàê åãî çîâóò?   
  
- Ìû ïðîâåëè êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà æäàëè, êóäà íàñ ðàñïðåäåëÿò.   
  
- Ýé, âû ñëûøàëè? - Ïîñëûøàëîñü ñçàäè. Èõ äîãîíÿëè áëèçíåöû Óèçëè. - Ó Ïóôôåíäóÿ íîâûå çàãîíùèêè, òîæå áëèçíåöû.   
  
- Íîâåíüêèå.   
  
- Àãà. Ïàðåíü è äåâ÷îíêà, î÷åíü ïîõîæè.   
  
- Âåçäå íîâåíüêèå. - Ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí.   
  
- Äà â Êîãòåâðàíå òîæå íîâåíüêàÿ, íî îíà â êîìàíäó íå âõîäèò, òàê ÷òî îíà íàì íå ñëèøêîì áûëà èíòåðåñíà.   
  
- À ýòè áëèçíåöû õîðîøî ëåòàþò.   
  
- Òàê ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õóê.   
  
- À ó íàñ â ýòîì ãîäó ïåðâàÿ èãðà èìåííî ñ íèìè.   
  
- Íàäî áóäåò ïðîíèêíóòü íà èõ òðåíèðîâêó è ïîñìîòðåòü íà íèõ.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè íåóãîìîííûå Óèçëè óì÷àëèñü ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. 


	4. Protection against Dark Forces

Çàùèòà îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë  
  
È âîò íàñòóïèë ÷àñ óðîêà ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Óæå êàêîé ãîä ó íèõ ìåíÿëèñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, ÷òî ïîëîæèëî îñíîâàíèå äëÿ ñëóõîâ î ïðîêëÿòèè, íàëîæåííîì íà ýòó äîëæíîñòü. Ãàððè øåë â êëàññ ñ çàìèðàþùèì ñåðäöåì, ñëîâíî åãî ïîäæèäàë íåïðèÿòíûé ñþðïðèç, à ìîæåò è íå îäèí. Äåëèòüñÿ ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè åìó íå õîòåëîñü, à ïîòîìó îí íåìíîãî îòñòàë îò Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðûé â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè. Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíè ñòàëè î÷åíü ÷àñòî ñïîðèòü è çàâîäèòüñÿ ïî ïóñòÿêàì. Ðàçìûøëÿÿ îá ýòîì, îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê åãî ñåðäöå ñòàëî áèòüñÿ ñïîêîéíåå, ñëîâíî åìó óæå íå áûëî î ÷åì âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìîë÷à èäóùåãî ðÿäîì Ðîëàíäà.   
  
- Ðîððè?   
  
- ß ïðîñòî íå çíàë, êóäà èäòè è ðåøèë, ÷òî òû óæ ìåíÿ òî÷íî âûâåäåøü ê íóæíîé äâåðè. - Îáúÿñíèë òîò, óëûáàÿñü ñëåãêà ñìóùåííî.   
  
- Äà, ïðîñòè íàñ. Ìû çàáûëè, êàê ñàìè áëóæäàëè çäåñü ïîíà÷àëó. Òû îáðàùàéñÿ, êîãäà ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, - ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè, - íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ.   
  
È â îòâåò ïîëó÷èë åùå îäíó óëûáêó, íî ãîðàçäî áîëåå òåïëóþ.   
  
- Ïîñòàðàþñü.   
  
Ïåðâûé ñþðïðèç èõ ïîäæèäàë â ëèöå Ìàëôîÿ ñ ïðèõëåáàòåëÿìè, òîð÷àâøèõ ó äâåðè â êëàññ.   
  
- Òðåòèé óðîê ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè, ýòî óæå ïîõîæå íà ïðîêëÿòüå. - Ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ íåäîâîëüíîãî Ðîíà, êîòîðîãî îíè äîãíàëè. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà óñìåøêè Äðàêî, äðóçüÿ âîøëè â êëàññ è çàìåðëè. Ïðÿìî íà ñòîëå ñèäåëà íåâûñîêàÿ, ÷óòü ïîëíîâàòàÿ æåíùèíà ñ îãíåííî-êðàñíûìè âîëîñàìè. Îíà ñèäåëà è ãëàäèëà... òåìíîòó. Â åå ðóêàõ áûëî ÷òî-òî ÷åðíîå, àìîðôíîå è, êàæåòñÿ, æèâîå, îíî øåâåëèëîñü è äàæå êàçàëîñü èçäàâàëî óð÷àùèé çâóê. Æåíùèíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé, ïðèãëàøàÿ âñåõ â êëàññ. Ó÷åíèêè ìîë÷à çàõîäèëè è ðàññàæèâàëèñü ïî ñâîèì ìåñòàì. Â êëàññå íàñòóïèëà òàêàÿ òèøèíà, êàêîé íå áûâàëî íè íà îäíîì óðîêå, äàæå íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè. Òåïåðü Ãàððè ñ äðóçüÿìè ìîãëè ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òâàðü â ðóêàõ íîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ íå èçäàâàëà íå çâóêà.   
  
Æåíùèíà ñïðûãíóëà ñî ñòîëà, íå âûïóñêàÿ ñâîþ íîøó èç ðóê, åå ìàíòèÿ âçìåòíóëàñü, îòêðûâàÿ àëóþ ïîäêëàäêó, è âåäüìà çàãîâîðèëà. Ãîëîñ åå áûë òèõ, íî ñëûøàëñÿ îò÷åòëèâî. Ýôôåêò îò íåãî íàïîìíèë Ãàððè ïåðâûé óðîê Ñíåéïà, òîëüêî ýòîò çâó÷àë ïî-æåíñêè ìÿãêî, ÷òî íå ñîçäàâàëî òàêîãî ìðà÷íîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.   
  
- Äîáðûé äåíü. ß âàø íîâûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Ìåíÿ çîâóò ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí. Äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð ïðîñâåòèë ìåíÿ, ÷òî âû óñïåëè èçó÷èòü, è âûñêàçàë ïîæåëàíèÿ íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà âàì äàòü. ß äîëæíà íàó÷èòü âàñ çàùèùàòüñÿ, ñòàâèòü òàêèå áàðüåðû, êîòîðûå ñìîãëè áû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ãèáåëüíîñòü ÷óæèõ çàêëÿòèé. Íî íà÷íåì ìû, ïîæàëóé, íå ñ ýòîãî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, çàêëÿòèÿ è çàêëèíàíèÿ ìîæíî âûó÷èòü, ìîæíî äàæå ñàìèì ïðèäóìàòü íà íèõ êîíòðçàêëÿòèÿ. Íî òî ÷åãî âû íå ñìîæåòå ñäåëàòü áåç äîëæíîãî îáó÷åíèÿ, òàê ýòî çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ âî âðåìÿ ñíà. Âî âðåìÿ ñíà âñå ìû óÿçâèìû, è åñëè çíàòü, êàê âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì, ìîæíî ñîòâîðèòü ãîðàçäî áîëüøå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, ÷åì àòàêîâàòü áîäðñòâóþùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîêàæó âàì, êàê ýòî ìîæíî ñîòâîðèòü è êàê îò ýòîãî èçáàâèòñÿ. È íà÷íåì ìû, ïîæàëóé, ñ ïðîñòåéøåãî. Ýòî ìàðà. - Ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí ïîêàçàëà íà òåìíûé ñãóñòîê â ñâîåé ðóêå. - Ìàðà ïèòàåòñÿ íàøèìè ñíîâèäåíèÿìè, êàê ïðàâèëî, êîøìàðàìè. Îíè åñòü âåçäå, íî ìû ðåäêî èõ âèäèì. Êðîìå òîãî, îíè, êàê áîãàðä, ìîãóò ïðèíèìàòü ëþáûå îáëè÷èÿ, è ïîòîìó âû ìîæåòå íå ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî èìååòå äåëî èìåííî ñ íèìè, è áóäåòå ñïèñûâàòü ñâîå ïëîõîå ñîñòîÿíèå íà óñòàëîñòü, íåðâíûå ïîòðÿñåíèÿ, íà ïëîõîå ïèòàíèå èëè íà ÷òî-òî â ýòîì æå ðîäå. Ìíå íóæåí äîáðîâîëåö, ÷òîáû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü âñåì êàê îíà äåéñòâóåò. Êòî æåëàåò ïîïðîáîâàòü?   
  
Êëàññ çàòèõ. Äðàêî ãíóñíî óëûáíóëñÿ è âûêðèêíóë ñ ìåñòà:   
  
- Ïóñòü Ïîòòåð ïðîáóåò, êîøìàðû ýòî ïî åãî ÷àñòè.   
  
Ãàððè ïîòóïèëñÿ, à Ðîí çëîáíî çûðêíóë íà áåëîáðûñîãî ñëèçåðèíöà:   
  
- Øåë áû è ñàì ïîïðîáîâàë.   
  
Äðàêî õîòåë ÷òî-òî îòâåòèòü, íî Ëèëèí åãî îïåðåäèëà.   
  
- Âïîëíå ïðàâèëüíîå çàìå÷àíèå. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîëàãàþ? Ïîäîéäèòå ñþäà.   
  
Ìàëôîé ïîáëåäíåë, íî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è ïîïëåëñÿ ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó.   
  
- Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü íà ñòîë. - Óêàçàëà åìó Ëèëèí. Òîò íåëîâêî çàáðàëñÿ íà ñòîë è ñåë, íàñòîðîæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà ó÷èòåëÿ. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ñ ìàðîé íà óðîâåíü ãðóäè, è ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ñãóñòîê òåìíîòû çàâèñ â âîçäóõå, êàê ñòðàøíîâàòûé âîçäóøíûé øàðèê. Çàòåì îíà ñíÿëà ñ ïîÿñà ìåøî÷åê, äîñòàëà èç íåãî ãîðñòü ïîõîæåãî íà ïûëü ïîðîøêà è äóíóëà åãî ïðÿìî íà ëèöî Äðàêî, ïðîèçíåñÿ "Ðóòó Ñîìíóñ". Ìàëôîé óïàë íà ñïèíó, êàê ïîäêîøåííûé.   
  
- Ýòî ñîííûé ïîðîøîê. - Ïîÿñíèëà îíà äëÿ îñòàëüíîé àóäèòîðèè. - Ñîí ïîñëå íåãî ïîõîæ íà âàø îáû÷íûé ñîí, ÷åãî, êàê ïðàâèëî, íå áûâàåò ïðè çàêëèíàíèè ñíà. Êðîìå òîãî, ñîííûé ïîðîøîê äàåò íàì âîçìîæíîñòü âèäåòü ñíû, ÷åãî îïÿòü æå íå äàåò çàêëèíàíèå. Åñëè êîíå÷íî íå íàêëàäûâàòü Çàêëèíàíèå Ñíîâèäåíèÿ, íî ýòî ÿ ïîêàæó ÷óòü ïîçæå. À òåïåðü ñìîòðèòå âíèìàòåëüíî.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó ê âåñÿùåé òåìíîòå, è îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà íàõîäèòñÿ â ñåò÷àòîì ìåøêå. Ðàñêðûâ åãî âåäüìà îòîðâàëà êóñî÷åê òåìíîé íåâåñîìîé ñóáñòàíöèè è òóò æå çàêðûëà ìåøîê, ÷òîáû îñòàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü íå âûëåçëà íàðóæó. Ìàëåíüêèé êóñî÷åê ïîä åå ÷óòêèìè ðóêàìè ïðèíÿë îáðàç ìàëåíüêîé ïòè÷êè, ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàþùåé ãàëêó. Ïòèöà ðàñïðàâèëà êðûëüÿ è ïåðåëåòåëà íà ãðóäü ñïÿùåãî. Îíà äåëîâèòî ïðîøëàñü ïî ãðóäè, ïåðåáðàëàñü íà ëèöî è ñî âñåé ñèëû óäàðèëà â ãîëîâó. Êðîâè íå áûëî, íî òåëî ìàëü÷èêà âçäðîãíóëî. Ïàëüöû ñæàëèñü, ñëîâíî åìó ñòàëî áîëüíî. Çàòåì îí çàñòîíàë. Ïòèöà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â áàáî÷êó, çàòåì â ïàóêà, ïîòîì â ìåäóçó, çàêðûâøóþ åìó âñå ëèöî, çàòåì â ëåãêèé òóìàí... Ìàðà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ìåíÿëà ñâîè î÷åðòàíèÿ, à íåâîçìóòèìûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Ëèëèí êîììåíòèðîâàëà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.   
  
- Ìàðà ìîæåò íåñòè áîëü, íàñëàæäåíèå, ñòðàõ, óäóøüå, ñïîêîéñòâèå, ñòðàäàíèå, ðàäîñòü, ìóêó, ýêñòàç. Ñåêñóàëüíîå âîçáóæäåíèå, ñâÿçàííîå ñ ïåðâûì ïîöåëóåì è ñ óäàðàìè ïëåòüþ. Îùóùåíèå ïûòêè, îùóùåíèå âîñòîðãà, ñêîðáè, íåæíîñòè, áåñïîìîùíîñòè...   
  
Òåëî Ìàëôîÿ èçâèâàëîñü, áèëîñü â ñóäîðîãàõ, ïàëüöû ñæèìàëèñü è ðàçæèìàëèñü, ñòîíû ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ïðåêðàùàëèñü. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà è óâèäåë íà åãî ëèöå âûðàæåíèå îòâðàùåíèÿ ñìåøàííîå ñ êàêîé-òî äèêîé ðàäîñòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàëà ëþáîïûòñòâî. Îãëÿíóâøèñü íà îñòàëüíûõ, Ãàððè òîëüêî ó Ðîððè çàìåòèë ñòîëü ÿâíîå ïðîÿâëåíèå áîëè è ñîñòðàäàíèÿ, ñëîâíî áû îí çíàë è ïîíèìàë, ÷òî èñïûòûâàåò ñåé÷àñ Äðàêî. Çàìåòèâ, êàê Ãàððè ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, Ðîíàëüä ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñâîèìè ÷åðíûìè áåçäîííûìè ãëàçàìè, èç ãëóáèíû êîòîðûõ ïîäíèìàëàñü áîëü.   
  
- Ïðåêðàòèòå!   
  
- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Âû, êàæåòñÿ, ñî÷óâñòâóåòå ýòîìó þíîøå? È ïðàâèëüíî äåëàåòå, òî, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ èñïûòûâàåò ïîäîáíî ñàìîé èçîùðåííîé è áîëåçíåííîé ïûòêå, ñïîñîáíîé óáèòü åñëè íå òåëî, òî äóøó è ðàçóì. Ýòî äîëæåí ïîíÿòü êàæäûé. Íî, êàê ïðàâèëî, ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàþò, íå èñïûòàâ íà ñåáå. Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðèëà â íà÷àëå. Âî âðåìÿ ñíà âû óÿçâèìû, è âàì íóæíî íàó÷èòüñÿ çàùèùàòü ñâîå ñîçíàíèå. - Ïîñëå ñåêóíäíîé ïàóçû îíà äîáàâèëà òàê æå òèõî è ñïîêîéíî, îò ÷åãî ìíîãèõ ïðîñòî ïåðåäåðíóëî. - Èëè ýòî óáüåò âàñ.   
  
Âåäüìà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ìàëôîþ è ïðîèçíåñëà îäíî ñëîâî: "Ïîêîé". Ìàðà ïðèíÿëà âèä ëóæè, êîòîðàÿ ðàñòåêëàñü ïî ëèöó þíîøè. Ðóêà Ëèëèí ðàñïðîñòåðëàñü íàä íåé è ìàðà ÷åðíûì äîæäèêîì, êàê â êèíî íàîáîðîò, óñòðåìèëàñü íà åå ëàäîíü, ïîêèäàÿ âñå áîëåå óñïîêàèâàþùåãîñÿ Äðàêî. Êîãäà òåìíàÿ ñóáñòàíöèÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îêàçàëàñü â åå ðóêå è ñíîâà ïðèíÿëà îáðàç ïòèöû, îíà óæå áûëà ðàçìåðîì ñ ñîðîêó. Îòïðàâèâ åå îáðàòíî â ìåøîê, Ëèëèí ïîëîæèëà ñâîþ ðóêó íà ìîêðûé ëîá Äðàêî. Íà åãî ëèöå âîçíèêëà îáëåã÷åííàÿ óëûáêà. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îí áûë òàê êðàñèâ è îäóõîòâîðåí, ÷òî çà çàäíåì ðÿäó ðàçäàëñÿ âîñòîðæåííûé äåâè÷èé âçäîõ. Ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí íàãíóëàñü ê íåìó è ïðîøåïòàëà ÷òî-òî íà óõî. Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, âû îòëè÷íî ñïðàâèëèñü ñî ñâîåé çàäà÷åé. Ìîæåòå ïðîéòè íà ìåñòî, à âàøå ìåñòî çàéìåò ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. - Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîøåë ê ñòîëó. Åìó ñîâñåì íå õîòåëîñü ïîâòîðèòü îïûò Ìàëôîÿ, íî îòñòóïàòü áûëî ïîçäíî. Îí çàíÿë ìåñòî Äðàêî íà ñòîëå è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñòîë áûë ñóõîé, íî î÷åíü ãîðÿ÷èé. À ïðîôåññîð òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîäîëæàëà. - Èçáàâèòüñÿ îò òàêèõ âîò íàñëàííûõ êîøìàðîâ âû ìîæåòå íåñêîëüêèìè ñïîñîáàìè. Ïåðâûé - íå ñïàòü. Íî òóò åñòü äâà ìîìåíòà, âî-ïåðâûõ, ÷åëîâåê íå ìîæåò íå ñïàòü âîâñå, à âî-âòîðûõ, îòñóòñòâèå ñíà, ìîæåò ñòàòü òàêîé æå ïûòêîé, êàê è ñàìûå êîøìàðíûå ñíîâèäåíèÿ. Âòîðîé ñïîñîá - äåðæàòü ïîäëå ñåáÿ êîãî-òî, êòî âàñ âîâðåìÿ ðàçáóäèò. Íî ýòî òàê æå íåðåçóëüòàòèâíî, òàê êàê òàêîé ÷åëîâåê íå âñåãäà ìîæåò áûòü ðÿäîì, îí ìîæåò ñàì çàñíóòü, à ìîæåò ïðîñòî íå ñóìåòü âàñ ðàçáóäèòü. Èòàê, ìû ïîäõîäèì ê òîìó, ÷òî íóæíî îõðàíÿòü ñâîå ñîçíàíèå äàæå âî âðåìÿ ñíà. Íå çíàþ, ïðîõîäèëè ëè âû ýòî ïî Ïðåäñêàçàíèþ, íî ñîí ìîæíî çàêàçàòü. Ïðèìåðíî òàê æå êàê çàêàçûâàþò ñíû, ìîæíî çàêàçàòü ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. Íî ýòî ïàëêà î äâóõ êîíöàõ: äà âû íå óâèäèòå ñíîâ, íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò âîçäåéñòâîâàòü íà âàøå ñîçíàíèå, íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü âàì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ãëóáèíàõ âàøåãî ïîäñîçíàíèÿ, à èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî è ñëóæàò íàì ñíû. Ñàìûé òðóäíûé ñïîñîá, ýòî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè ñíû. Âñå âû çíàåòå, êàê òðóäíî â ñòðàíå ñíîâ äåéñòâîâàòü ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå: íå âñåãäà ìîæíî ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî õî÷åøü, íå âñåãäà ìîæíî äîòðîíóòüñÿ, íå âñåãäà ìîæíî ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ÷óäèùàì, õîòÿ â æèçíè âû áû áûñòðî ðàñïðàâèëèñü ñ íèìè. Èìåííî ýòî íàñ ïóãàåò. Òî, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì íè÷åãî èì ïðîòèâîïîñòàâèòü, ìû ïîëíîñòüþ áåñïîìîùíû. Ýòî ìîæíî èçìåíèòü, íî òàêàÿ ïîäãîòîâêà çàíèìàåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè è ñèë. Íî êòî íàó÷èòñÿ ýòîìó, áóäåò ïîëíîïðàâíûì æèòåëåì ñòðàíû ñíîâèäåíèé. Ïîâåðüòå, îíî òîãî ñòîèò. Íî êàê ÿ ñêàçàëà, ýòî î÷åíü òðóäíî è äàëåêî íå âñå âîëøåáíèêè, êàêèå áû ñèëüíûå îíè íå áûëè, ñïîñîáíû íà ýòî. Ïîòîìó ÿ íàó÷ó âàñ áîëåå ïðîñòîìó ïðèåìó: çàùèùàòüñÿ îò íàñëàííûõ ñíîâèäåíèé.   
  
Ýòî äàåò îäíî ïðåèìóùåñòâî: âû çíàåòå, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî âàì ñíèòüñÿ, ïðèíàäëåæèò òîëüêî âàì, è âñå ÷óäîâèùà æèâóò òîëüêî â âàñ ñàìèõ. Ìûñëü íå óòåøàþùàÿ, íî âñå æå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ðèñê íå ïðîñíóòüñÿ âîâñå èëè ïðîñíóòüñÿ óæå íå ñîáîé... Èòàê, Ãàððè, äëÿ íà÷àëà ëÿã, çàêðîé ãëàçà, ïîñòàðàéñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ñëóøàé ìîé ãîëîñ. Êðîìå ìîåãî ãîëîñà äëÿ òåáÿ íå äîëæíî ñóùåñòâîâàòü ñåé÷àñ. Òåïåðü ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ÷òî òû ñòðîèøü ñòåíó. Ïóñêàé îíà áóäåò áåëîãî öâåòà. Ñêëàäûâàé åå ïî êèðïè÷èêó, îäèí ê îäíîìó. Ðÿä çà ðÿäîì.   
  
Ãàððè ëåæàë è ïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, íî òîëüêî îí âûñòðàèâàë îäèí ðÿä, êàê îí òóò æå èñ÷åçàë. Òîãäà îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Õîëîäíàÿ ðóêà ëåãëà íà åãî ëîá, ïîìîãàÿ åìó â ýòîì. Äåëî ïîøëî áûñòðåå. Ðÿä çà ðÿäîì îí ñòðîèë ñâîþ áåëóþ ñòåíó, è îíà óæå áûëà â âûñîòó ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî ðîñòà. Ïîëîæèâ åùå ñ ïîëäþæèíû ðÿäîâ, îí îãëÿäåë òâîðåíèå ðóê ñâîèõ.   
  
- Ýòà ñòåíà - ãðàíèöà, îòäåëÿþùàÿ òåáÿ îò ñòðàíû ñíîâèäåíèÿ, íî âåäü òû íå õî÷åøü ëèøèòüñÿ èõ âîâñå, à ïîòîìó òåáå íóæíî ñäåëàòü åå áîëåå ïðîçðà÷íîé, ïîõîæåé íà ñåòü, êîòîðàÿ áóäåò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ÷óæîìó âëèÿíèþ. Äëÿ ýòîãî âîçüìè ïàëî÷êó è ïðåâðàòè ñòåíó â ñåòü. Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë ñåòü îò ìîñêèòîâ, èëè ïðîçðà÷íûé ïîëîã íàä êðîâàòÿìè. Ïîïûòàéñÿ ñäåëàòü òàêîé æå. Èòàê, ïîäíèìàé ïàëî÷êó è ìûñëåííî ïðîèçíåñè "Êåëëàäèî". Åñëè íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà, èëè ïðåîáðàçîâàíèþ ïîäâåðãëàñü òîëüêî ÷àñòü ñòåíû, ïîïðîáóé åùå ðàç.   
  
Ãàððè ÷åòêî ñëåäîâàë ñîâåòîì òèõîãî ãîëîñà è âñêîðå áûë îêðóæåí òîíêîé ìîëî÷íî-áåëîé êèñååé.   
  
- À òåïåðü... - Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëåãêîå äóíîâåíèå è óñëûøàë çíàêîìûå ñëîâà. - "Ðóòó ñîìíóñ"   
  
È Ãàððè ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ñîí. Òî÷íåå îí ïðîñòî ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â ýòîì ñîçäàííîì èì óáåæèùå. Äëÿ íåãî îíî ñòàëî ìàòåðèàëüíûì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí ìîã ïîòðîãàòü åãî ðóêàìè. Âíåçàïíî çà ãðàíèöåé åãî óáåæèùà ïîêàçàëèñü î÷åðòàíèÿ êàêîé-òî ôèãóðû. Ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü, ìàëü÷èê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî äåìåíòîð. Ýòî ñåðäöå èñïóãàííî ñæàëîñü è òóò æå îòïóñòèëî - ñòðàõà íå áûëî. Íå áûëî âîîáùå íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê êîøìàðó åãî ïðîøëîãî. Ìàëü÷èê ïîäóìàë, ëåã íà çåìëþ è çàñíóë. È åìó ñíèëîñü ÷òî-òî òåïëîå è ïðèÿòíîå. Âíåçàïíî îí óñëûøàë ãîëîñ, òàê ïîõîæèé íà ìàìèí, íî îí íå êðè÷àë, íå óìîëÿë, à óãîâàðèâàë: "Äàâàé, ìàëûø, ïðîñûïàéñÿ, ñêîëüêî ìîæíî ñïàòü". È îí ïðîñíóëñÿ.   
  
Â êëàññå áûëî òèõî, âñå ñèäåëè è æäàëè ÷åãî-òî.   
  
- Êàê ñïàëîñü? - Ñïðîñèëà åãî ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí.   
  
- Ïðåêðàñíî.   
  
- Óäèâëåíà, íå ìíîãèå ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà äîñòèãàþò òàêèõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ. Áðàâî. Ìîæåò áûòü, èç òåáÿ âûøåë áû íåïëîõîé Ñíîõîäåö, êòî çíàåò. Ìîæåøü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà ìåñòî.   
  
Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ. Òåëî áûëî ëåãêèì è îòäîõíóâøèì, ñëîâíî â íåì áûëî ìíîãî ñèë, êîòîðûå îí åùå íå óñïåë ðàñòðàòèòü íà ïóñòÿêè. Þíîøà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ó÷èòåëÿ.   
  
- Òû ÷òî-òî õî÷åøü ñïðîñèòü?   
  
- Ó ìåíÿ ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ ïîëîí...   
  
Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü íóæíîãî ñëîâà.   
  
- Ïîëîí ñèë, ýíåðãèè, ìàãèè? Òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ãîòîâ ñîòâîðèòü ñàìîå îïàñíîå çàêëèíàíèå, ñâàðèòü ñàìîå ñëîæíîå çåëüå, ïîéìàòü ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ñíèò÷?   
  
Ìàëü÷èê êèâíóë ãîëîâîé.   
  
- Îò÷àñòè òàê îíî è åñòü. Òû ñìîã íîðìàëüíî îòäîõíóòü, òâîå ñîçíàíèå ñïîêîéíî, à ïîòîìó ñèë ó òåáÿ ÷óòü áîëüøå, âåäü òû èõ íå ðàñòðà÷èâàë íà áåñïîëåçíóþ áîðüáó ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé. Ìîæåøü ïðîâåðèòü ýòî íà äîñóãå. À òåïåðü çàäàíèå âñåì. Âû ïðîáóåòå ïîâòîðèòü äåéñòâèÿ ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà, è ëó÷øå, ÷òîáû ó âàñ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü, òàê êàê íà îäíîì ñëåäóþùèõ çàíÿòèé ìàðà èñïûòàåò ïðî÷íîñòü âàøèõ çàùèòíûõ áàðüåðîâ. È êòî íå ñïðàâèòñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâóåò âñå òî, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ "ïîâåçëî" èñïûòàòü ìèñòåðó Ìàëôîþ.   
  
Ïðèòèõøèå è èñïóãàííûå ñòóäåíòû ïîêèíóëè êëàññ. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, íî óâèäåë, ÷òî òîò ñïîêîåí è ìîë÷àëèâ êàê íèêîãäà. Åìó ñàìîìó òîæå íå õîòåëîñü íè÷åãî ãîâîðèòü, à ïîòîìó îí ìîë÷àë, ïîêà Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà îáñóæäàëè íîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ.   
  
- À îíà ñèëüíà. Êàê îíà Ìàëôîÿ íàêàçàëà.   
  
- Íó, íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ìíå åãî áûëî îñîáåííî æàëü, íî âñå æå êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áûëî èçëèøíå æåñòîêî.   
  
- Íè÷åãî íå æåñòîêî, - Âîçðàçèë Ðîí, - îí íàä òîáîé áîëüøå èçäåâàëñÿ.   
  
- Ýòî áûëè âñåãî ëèøü ñëîâà, îíè æå íå èñïîðòèëè ìíå ñíà.   
  
- Çàòî îíè èñïîðòèëè åìó.   
  
- Âðÿä ëè ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí íàêàçûâàëà åãî çà ýòî. Îíà ïðîñòî äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà âîçìîæíîñòè ìàðû.   
  
- Àãà, èç íåãî ïîëó÷èëàñü îòëè÷íàÿ ïîäîïûòíàÿ êðûñà.   
  
Ãàððè òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ, íî âìåøèâàòüñÿ íå çàõîòåë. Çàòî ñëó÷àéíî îí ïåðåõâàòèë âçãëÿäû, êîòîðûìè îáìåíÿëèñü Ðîððè è Îëüãàðä Áðîäñêè. 


	5. Night appointment

Íî÷íîå ñâèäàíèå  
  
Ïåðåä ñíîì âñå çàíèìàëèñü òåì, ÷òî ïûòàëèñü ïîñòðîèòü ïðåñëîâóòóþ ñòåíó. Òî è äåëî êòî-íèáóäü ïðèñòàâàë ê Ãàððè ñ âîïðîñàìè. Íåâèëë çàñòðåâàë íà ïîñòðîéêå ñòåíû, ó Ñèìóñà îíà ïîëó÷àëàñü íå ñïëîøíîé, ñëîâíî îòäåëüíûå êèðïè÷è ïðîñòî èñ÷åçàëè èç êëàäêè, à Ðîí íèêàê íå ìîã ïðåâðàòèòü åå â ñåòü. Îäèí òîëüêî Ðîððè íå çàäàâàë íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ. Ãàððè ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî òîò äàâíî óæå ñïèò. Ïîíåìíîãó óãîìîíèëèñü è îñòàëüíûå. Îñòàâëåííûé â ïîêîå Ãàððè çàñíóë, îêðóæåííûé ñâîåé ìîëî÷íî-áåëîé çàùèòîé.   
  
Îêîëî ÷àñà íî÷è Ðîíàëüä ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåé êðîâàòè, ïîãëÿäåë íà ñâîèõ êðåïêî ñïÿùèõ ñîñåäåé, òèõîíüêî ïîäîøåë ê îêíó, ðàñïàõíóë îäíó èç ñòâîðîê è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó âîðîíîì âûëåòåë â íî÷íóþ ìãëó.   
  
Åñëè áû êòî-òî çàãëÿíóë â àïàðòàìåíòû íîâîãî ïðîôåññîðà ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, îí áû áûë íåìàëî óäèâëåí. Ïîìèìî Òàè Ëèëèí òàì ñîáðàëèñü âñå íîâåíüêèå ó÷åíèêè. Ïîñëåäíèì â ðàñêðûòîå îêíî âëåòåë âîðîí.   
  
- Ðàç óæ âñå ñîáðàëèñü, - íà÷àëà õîçÿéêà, - ïîäåëèòåñü ñâîèìè îùóùåíèÿìè. Êàê âàì ñíîâà ïîéòè â øêîëó?   
  
- Çäîðîâî. - Êàê âñåãäà æèâî îòêëèêíóëàñü Ìèøåëü. - Ýòî îêàçûâàåòñÿ òàê çàáàâíî. ß óæå çàáûëà, êàêîâî ýòî.   
  
- Òû, ÿ çíàþ, óñïåëà ïîðóãàòüñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì?   
  
- Çàòî çàâîåâàëà õîðîøåå îòíîøåíèå ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
  
- Âåëèêîëåïíî.   
  
- À ìû ïîïàëè â êîìàíäó ïî êâèääè÷ó. - Ïîäåëèëèñü ñâîèìè âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè áëèçíåöû. - Áóäåì ãîíÿòü íà ìåòëàõ è ñòó÷àòü ïî áëàäæåðó.   
  
- Âû òî õîòü ïîìíèòå, êàê ëåòàòü íà ìåòëàõ? - Õìûêíóëà â èõ àäðåñ Ýâèëè, äàæå â íîâîì îáðàçå íàïîìèíàþùàÿ ïðåæíþþ Ñíåæíóþ Êîðîëåâó.   
  
- À òî êàê æå.   
  
- À êàê äåëà â Êîãòåâðàíå? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Òàÿ, ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ äàëüíåéøóþ ïåðåïàëêó.   
  
- Òàì õîðîøàÿ áèáëèîòåêà è ìàññà ïðèÿòûõ è óìíûõ ëþäåé.   
  
- Ìèöóðî, à ÷òî òàì çà èñòîðèÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì?   
  
Ìèöóðî, íåïðèâû÷íî âûãëÿäåâøèé â îáðàçå ïåïåëüíîâîëîñîãî Îëüãàðäà, îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì íàïðÿãøèõñÿ ñîïëåìåííèêîâ.   
  
- ß îòäàë åìó Ñëåçû Äðèàäû.   
  
- Çà÷åì? - Ãîëîñ Ýâèëè áûë íåäîóìåâàþù.   
  
- Êàê ÿ è ñêàçàë íà óðîêå, çàòåì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíè åìó íóæíåå, ÷åì ìíå. Îí ðàáîòàåò íà Äàìáëäîðà â êà÷åñòâå øïèîíà, à ýòî çíà÷èò, îí õîäèò ïî ãðàíè.   
  
- Òû êîïàëñÿ â åãî ìîçãàõ? - Ëèöî Òàè áûëî íåäîâîëüíûì. - Îí æå ìîã òåáÿ ïîéìàòü è òîãäà...   
  
- Íåò, îí íå äîãàäàëñÿ áû, ÿ äëÿ íåãî áûë âñåãî ëèøü íîâûì ñòóäåíòîì. À ñåé÷àñ, äàæå åñëè îí ñòàíåò íàáëþäàòü, îøèáîê ÿ íå äîïóùó.   
  
- Õîðîøî.   
  
- À âîò òû ìîæåøü îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî â Ãðèôôèíäîðå çàáûë òâîé âîñïèòàííèê? - Ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ëåëü.   
  
- Ðîððè? - Âîðîí ïðèíÿë ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáðàç.   
  
- Ìîÿ çàäà÷à ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì.   
  
- Îí ðàáîòàåò íà ïîäñòðàõîâêå. - Ïîÿñíèëà çà íåãî Òàÿ.   
  
- Ëàäíî, ýòî âñå åðóíäà. Òû íàì ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè, çà÷åì ïîíàäîáèëîñü òàê èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ìàëü÷èøêàìè íà ñâîåì óðîêå "Çàùèòû"?   
  
- Ýòî ÿ óæå îáúÿñíèëà. ß äîëæíà èõ íàó÷èòü çàùèùàòüñÿ, è ÿ áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü ýòî äåëàòü.   
  
- Äà, íî íåëüçÿ áûëî âûáðàòü áîëåå ãóìàííûå ñïîñîáû? - Ãîëîñ Ìèöóðî áûë ñïîêîåí, íî ïîä íèì ñêðûâàëîñü êàêîå-òî îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî.   
  
- Íåëüçÿ. Îíè äîëæíû ïîíèìàòü, ñ ÷åì îíè ñòîëêíóòüñÿ. Ëó÷øå ïóñòü èì áóäåò áîëüíî ñåé÷àñ, ÷åì îíè ïîäâåðãíóò ñåáÿ îïàñíîñòè ïîòîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû âñå ïðîøëè ÷åðåç ýòî, â òîé èëè èíîé ñòåïåíè.   
  
Ðîððè ïîòóïèë âçãëÿä, ñëîâíî ïîäòâåðæäàÿ ñêàçàííîå.   
  
- À òåïåðü ïåðåéäåì ê íàøèì äåëàì. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ñêîëü ñóùåñòâåííûå ðåçóëüòàòû, íî âäðóã...   
  
Âñå òîëüêî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. Òàÿ ñàìà ïîíèìàëà íåñåðüåçíîñòü ñâîåãî âîïðîñà. ×òî ìîæíî áûëî óçíàòü çà îäèí äåíü?   
  
- Òîãäà ðàñõîäèìñÿ. Âñòðå÷àòüñÿ áóäåì ðåäêî. Ìåíÿ âû âñåãäà ìîæåòå íàéòè â êàáèíåòå. Òàêèå íî÷íûå ïîñèäåëêè áóäåì óñòðàèâàòü êàê ìîæíî ðåæå. Åñëè áóäóò íîâîñòè, ñîîáùàéòå, ìîæåòå ëè÷íî, ìîæåòå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíîì, òîæå íåïëîõîé ñïîñîá ñâÿçè, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü.   
  
À òåïåðü ðàçëåòàéòåñü.   
  
×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò â êîìíàòå îñòàëèñü ëèøü Ìèöóðî è Ðîððè.   
  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ìíå ñêàçàòü, Ìèöóðî?   
  
- ß âñå æå õî÷ó òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòü, ÷òî îíè âñåãî ëèøü äåòè.   
  
- Ìû òîæå áûëè äåòüìè, êîãäà ó÷èëè ýòó íàóêó. È Ðîððè. Ñïðîñè ó íåãî, êàê îí äóìàåò, ÿ ñëèøêîì æåñòîêà?   
  
- Íåò. - Îòâåòèë Âîðîíåíîê.   
  
- Âîò òåáå è îòâåò, Ñåðûé Áðàò. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíè âûæèëè. À åùå ÷òîáû ïîíÿëè, ÷òî òàêîå áîëü. Åñëè ÿ íàó÷ó èõ ýòîìó, çíà÷èò, ÿ âûïîëíèëà ñâîþ çàäà÷ó. Êàê òàì Äðàêî?   
  
- Íà óäèâëåíèå íåïëîõî. Òû óáðàëà âîñïîìèíàíèÿ?   
  
- Íåò, ïðîñòî ñëåãêà ïðèòóøèëà. Íî îí î÷åíü õîðîøî äåðæàëñÿ. À Ïîòòåð òàê è âîâñå ìîëîäåö, èç íåãî ìîæåò âûéòè òîëê.   
  
- Òû õî÷åøü ñîòâîðèòü åùå îäíîãî Ñíîõîäöà?   
  
- Èõ íåëüçÿ ñîòâîðèòü, îí ëèáî Ñíîõîäåö, ëèáî íåò. Íó, ýòî ìû åùå ïîñìîòðèì. Êñòàòè, èç Äðàêî îí òîæå ìîæåò âûéòè, â íåì íåïëîõèå çàäàòêè. Òàê ÷òî åñëè åñòü æåëàíèå, ìîæåøü ñ íèì ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ.   
  
Ìèöóðî ïîêëîíèëñÿ, ïîêàçûâàÿ, ÷òî ýòèì Òàÿ îêàçàëà åìó ÷åñòü. Çàòåì îí âûøåë çà äâåðü.   
  
- À òû ìíå ÷òî õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ìîé õîðîøèé? Òîæå ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ÿ áûëà èçëèøíå æåñòîêà?   
  
- ß ìîãó ýòî ñêàçàòü, íî íå ñòàíó. Òû æå ñ÷èòàåøü ñåáÿ ïðàâîé, êðîìå òîãî, ÿ âñå ýòî ïðîõîäèë íà ñîáñòâåííîé øêóðå, òàê ÷òî ìîãó òîëüêî ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàòü îñòàëüíûì.   
  
- Äà ÿ ýòî âèäåëà. Êàê è âèäåëà, ÷òî âû ñ Ãàððè â ýòîì ïîõîæè. Êàæåòñÿ, îí çíàåò, ÷òî òàêîå êîøìàðû è ÷òî òàêîå áîëü, äàæå åñëè îíà íå ïðèíàäëåæèò åìó.   
  
- Äà, îí âçðîñëûé.   
  
- Êàê è òû?   
  
- Ìîæåò äàæå áîëüøå.   
  
- Ëàäíî, èäè, ìîé õîðîøèé, à òî íå äàé áîã, êòî õâàòèòñÿ.   
  
- Ìû óâèäèìñÿ...   
  
- ×åðåç ïàðó äíåé â âàøåé ãîñòèíîé.   
  
Íà ýòîì èõ ñâèäàíèå áûëî çàêîí÷åíî, è Ðîððè íèêåì íåçàìå÷åííûé âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. 


	6. Match on cviddich

Ìàò÷ ïî êâèääè÷ó  
  
Øëè äíè, îíè ñêëàäûâàëèñü â íåäåëè. Ðåçóëüòàòîâ ïîèñê ïîêà íå äàâàë, çàòî ó÷åáà ó âñåõ øëà ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî. Ó÷èòüñÿ íîâè÷êàì áûëî ëåãêî è èíòåðåñíî. Íå âñå ïðåäìåòû øëè ó íèõ õîðîøî è ýòèì îíè íè÷óòü íå îòëè÷àëèñü îò îñòàëüíûõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Çàòî âñå áëèæå ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ìàò÷ ïî êâèääè÷ó ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ïóôôåíäóåì. Óïîðíûå òðåíèðîâêè ïîêàçàëè, ÷òî Ëåîí è Àíà Äå Àðàíäà ïðåâîñõîäíûå çàãîíùèêè, êîòîðûå íå òîëüêî ëîâêî îðóäîâàëè áëàäæåðîì, îòïðàâëÿÿ â íóæíîì èì íàïðàâëåíèè, íî è ïîíèìàëè äðóã äðóãà ñ ïîëóâçãëÿäà. Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè, óâèäàâ èõ òðåíèðîâêó, ïàðó ÷àñîâ õîäèëè ìðà÷íåå òó÷è. È âîò, íàêîíåö, íàñòóïèë ðåøàþùèé äåíü. Íà ïëîùàäêå ïîêàçàëèñü èãðîêè, ðàçäàëñÿ ñâèñòîê ìèññèñ Õóê è â âîçäóõ âçëåòåë êâîôôë. Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òàê òÿæåëî êîìàíäå Ãðèôôèíäîðà åùå íå ïðèõîäèëîñü. Íîâûå çàãîíùèêè Ïóôôåíäóÿ òâîðèëè ÷óäåñà, îíè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óìóäðÿëèñü çàäåâàòü áëàäæåðîì êâîôôë, ÷òî òîò îòñêàêèâàë ïðÿìî â ðóêè èãðîêîâ èõ êîìàíäû, ïðè ýòîì ýòè áåøåíûå ìÿ÷è ëåòàëè ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì ëåòóíîâ â êðàñíîì, ÷òî ñáèâàëè èõ ñ òîëêó. Áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò ìàò÷à ñ÷åò óæå áûë 30:100 â ïîëüçó ïóôôåíäóéöåâ. Ãàððè ñëåäèë çà ñîáûòèÿìè ñ âñå âîçðàñòàþùèì íàïðÿæåíèåì. Âîò î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà â êàíàðåå÷íî-æåëòîé ñïîðòèâíîé ìàíòèè óäàðèëà áèòîé, è øàðû êàê â áèëüÿðäå ðàçëåòåëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû: áëàäæåð â îäíó, à êâîôôë ïðÿìî â êîëüöî. Ìèìî ïðîëåòàâøèé Ôðåä ïîæàëîâàëñÿ:   
  
- Ýòî ñêàçî÷íîå ñâèíñòâî. Çàãîâîðèëè îíè åãî ÷òî ëè? Åñëè òàê áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, òî ìû ïðîäóåì. Îäíà íàäåæäà íà òåáÿ, êàïèòàí. Ïîéìàé òû ýòîò ñíèò÷. Ïðîäóòü ïóôôåíäóéöàì - ýòî óæå íè â êàêèå âîðîòà...   
  
È íà ïîëïðåäëîæåíèè îí óì÷àëñÿ íà âûðó÷êó Àëèñèè.   
  
Ãàððè çàíÿëñÿ ïîèñêàìè çîëîòîãî ñíèò÷à, íî åãî íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî. Çàòî êðàåì ãëàçà îí çàìåòèë îäèíîêóþ ôèãóðêó, íàïðàâëÿþùóþñÿ â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ áûëî ïîâûøå, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü åå, íî åìó ïîìåøàë ïðîëåòåâøèé ìèìî ñíèò÷, è ëîâåö Ãðèôôèíäîðà ðâàíóë çà íèì. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ëîâöó Ïóôôåíäóÿ áûëî äàëåêî äî Ãàððè èëè äî Ñåäåððèêà è äàæå äî Ìàëôîÿ, à ïîòîìó ìàò÷ çàêîí÷èëñÿ ïîáåäîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, õîòÿ ïåðåâåñ ñîñòàâèë âñåãî òðèäöàòü î÷êîâ. È òîëüêî âå÷åðîì, êîãäà îíè äðóæíî ïðàçäíîâàëè ïåðâóþ ïîáåäó â ýòîì ñåçîíå, Ãàððè âñïîìíèë ïðî ýòó ñòðàííóþ óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ôèãóðêó.   
  
- Ðîí, òû ñëó÷àéíî íå çàìåòèë, êòî óøåë ñî ñòàäèîíà âî âðåìÿ èãðû?   
  
- Íåò, à ÷òî?   
  
- Êòî-òî âî âðåìÿ èãðû ïîøåë â íàïðàâëåíèè Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà.   
  
- Äà è ëàäíî. Ìàëî ëè êîìó âçáðåëî â ãîëîâó íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà. Äóìàåøü òû îäèí òàêîé?   
  
- Íåò, êîíå÷íî, íî...   
  
- Äà, ëàäíî, ðàññëàáüñÿ.   
  
È Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, íî ýòà ôèãóðà íèêàê íå õîòåëà ëåçòü ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû. Íà åãî ïëå÷î ëåãëà ðóêà, Ðîððè îáîøåë äèâàí è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì.   
  
- Òåáÿ ÷òî-òî áåñïîêîèò? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí. - Òû íå ïðàçäíóåøü âìåñòå ñî âñåìè.   
  
- Òû òîæå.   
  
- ß íå èãðîê è äàæå íå áîëåëüùèê, à ïîòîìó øóìíûå ñáîðèùà ìåíÿ íåìíîãî ñìóùàþò. Õîòÿ âûíóæäåí ïðèçíàòü, èãðà áûëà êðàñèâàÿ è íàïðÿæåííàÿ.   
  
- Äà, òîëüêî íå âñåì îíà ïîêàçàëàñü òàêîé. Êòî-òî âñå æå ñìûëñÿ ñ èãðû ðàäè ïðîãóëêè â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ.   
  
- Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ? Ýòî òîò ëåñ, ïðî êîòîðûé ãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîð è â êîòîðûé íåëüçÿ õîäèòü, åñëè íå õî÷åøü ëèøèòüñÿ æèçíè?   
  
- Èìåííî.   
  
- È êòî-òî ðàäè íåãî áðîñèë èãðó?   
  
- Äà.   
  
- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòðàííî. À òû íå çàìåòèë, êòî ýòî áûë?   
  
- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íåò.  
  
- À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî áûë êòî-òî èç Õîãâàðòñà?   
  
- Îí áûë â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè ó÷åíèêà...   
  
Íà ýòî ðàçãîâîð áûë ïðåðâàí ðàäîñòíûìè áîëåëüùèêàìè, êîòîðûå õîòåëè åùå ðàç óñòðîèòü îâàöèþ ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó ëîâöó è íîâîìó êàïèòàíó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñáîðíîé. Òîëüêî ê ïîëóíî÷è ïîñëå íåîäíîêðàòíîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ äåêàíà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñå, íàêîíåö, óãîìîíèëèñü è ðàçîøëèñü ïî ñâîèì ñïàëüíÿì.   
  
Ãàððè íå ñïàëîñü, îí âîðî÷àëñÿ ñ áîêà íà áîê, êîãäà óñëûøàë ëåãêèé øîðîõ. Îí íàñòîðîæèëñÿ è îòêðûë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñèëóýò â ïðîåìå äâåðè: êòî-òî ïîêèíóë ñïàëüíþ. Ãàððè ïðèâñòàë è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Ðîí ñëàäêî ïîñàïûâàë âî ñíå, ëèöî Íåâèëëà âûãëÿäåëî èñïóãàííûì, à Ñèìóñ ñïàë, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â ïîäóøêó. Çàòî êðîâàòü Ðîððè áûëà ïóñòà. Îí âûãëÿíóë çà äâåðü è íè÷åãî íå óâèäåë, òîãäà ïðèõâàòèâ ñâîé ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, îí îòïðàâèëñÿ âíèç.   
  
Ðîððè îí íàøåë â îáùåé ãîñòèíîé. Åùå íà ïîäõîäå îí óñëûøàë ãîëîñà, îäèí ãîëîñ ïðèíàäëåæàë Ðîíàëüäó, à âîò âòîðîé åìó áûëî íå îïðåäåëèòü. Ðàçãîâîð øåë íà íåèçâåñòíîì Ãàððè ÿçûêå. Ãîëîñà áûëè âçâîëíîâàíû, ñëîâà ïðîèçíîñèëèñü áûñòðî è ñëèâàëèñü â îäèí, íàïîìèíàÿ æóð÷àíèå ðó÷üÿ. Îí âîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ è óñïåë òîëüêî çàìåòèòü, êàê â êàìèíå âñïûõíóë è ïîãàñ âñïîëîõ îãíÿ. Ðîððè áûñòðî îáåðíóëñÿ.   
  
- Ãàððè? Òû ÷åãî íå ñïèøü?   
  
- À òû? Òû ñ êåì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàë?   
  
- Äà, ýòî ìîé îïåêóí. Èíòåðåñîâàëàñü, êàê ÿ òóò ïðîâîæó âðåìÿ.   
  
- ß òåáÿ ïðåðâàë?   
  
- Íåò, ìû óæå óñïåëè îáî âñåì ñêàçàòü äðóã äðóãó.   
  
- È ÷àñòî âû òàê áåñåäóåòå?   
  
- Êàæäóþ íåäåëþ. Ïîòîìó íàì íå íóæíî äîëãî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, çà íåäåëþ ìàëî ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.   
  
- Ðàññêàæè ìíå î íåé. - Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè. Íà ïðèìåðå Ðîíà, îí çíàë, êàêîâî èìåòü ðîäèòåëåé è, íà ñâîåì, êàêîâî èõ íå èìåòü, íî åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, êàê ìîãëè áû îòíîñèòñÿ ê íåìó, åñëè áû âìåñòî äÿäè Âåðíîíà ó íåãî áûë áû äðóãîé îïåêóí.   
  
- Îíà êðàñèâàÿ, óìíàÿ, ñòðîãàÿ. Îíà áûëà äðóæíà ñ ìîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè è ïîòîìó åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî îíà âçÿëà ìåíÿ ê ñåáå.   
  
- È êàê òåáå æèâåòñÿ ñ íåé?   
  
- Õîðîøî, íî ñîâñåì ïî-äðóãîìó, ÷åì ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè. ß óæå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìû ìíîãî ïóòåøåñòâîâàëè, à òåïåðü ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ æèòü íà îäíîì ìåñòå. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü íîðìàëüíî ó÷èòüñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ çàâåñòè äðóçåé. Ýòîãî ÿ õîòåë áû áîëüøå âñåãî.   
  
- ß äóìàþ, ìû ìîæåì ñòàòü äðóçüÿìè. - Âíåçàïíî äëÿ ñåáÿ ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè è äîáàâèë. - Åñëè òû õî÷åøü.   
  
Ðîððè ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ñâîè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ, êàê òåïåðü êàçàëîñü, îòðàæàëèñü îãîíüêè ïëàìåíè.   
  
- Õî÷ó. Ïðàâäà, õî÷ó.   
  
- Òîãäà äðóçüÿ. À òåïåðü ïîéäåì ñïàòü. Çàâòðà ó íàñ ÇÎÒÑ è Çåëüå, òàê ÷òî äåíü ïðåäñòîèò òÿæåëûé.   
  
Óæå ïîäõîäÿ ê äâåðÿì ñïàëüíè, Ðîððè ñïðîñèë:   
  
- À òû òàê íå âñïîìíèë, êòî ýòî áûë òàì, ó ëåñà?  
  
Ãàððè ìîë÷à çàøåë â ñïàëüíþ è óæå âîçëå êðîâàòè îòâåòèë åìó øåïîòîì.   
  
- Íåò. 


	7. The searches proceed

Ïîèñêè ïðîäîëæàþòñÿ  
  
Òàÿ, óçíàâ î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî óõîäèë â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ, ïîäíÿëà âñåõ íà íîãè, çàñòàâèâ âñïîìèíàòü, êòî áûë íà òðèáóíàõ è êîãî òàì íå áûëî. Õîðîøóþ ïàìÿòü îáíàðóæèëà Ïèíà, êîòîðàÿ ñðàçó îòìåëà ïîäîçðåíèÿ íàñ÷åò êîãòåâðàíöåâ. Îíà çíàëà, êòî ãäå íàõîäèëñÿ, êòî ïðèõîäèë è óõîäèë, òî÷íåå, ÷òî íèêòî ñ ìàò÷à íå óõîäèë, à êòî íà íåì íå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè âñå ðàâíî îñòàâàëèñü âíå ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Ïîñëå ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ Ìèöóðî îñòàëîñü íåñêîëüêî èìåí, íî âñå îíè áûëè äàëåêî íå ïåðâîêóðñíèêàìè, à ïîòîìó âðÿä ëè áûëè èñêîìûìè. Îñòàâàëèñü ïóôôåíäóéöû è ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Ðîíàëüä âèäåë íå âñåõ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, äà è Ìèøåëü êàê-òî áîëüøå ñëåäèëà çà èãðîé, ÷åì çà ñîó÷åíèêàìè, à ïîòîìó èì ïðèøëîñü íåëåãêî. Ñ ïóôôåíäóéöàìè áûëî åùå ñëîæíåå, òàê êàê Ëåÿ è Ëåëü íîñèëèñü ïî ïîëþ è íå ìîãëè çíàòü, êîãî èç áîëåëüùèêîâ íå õâàòàëî. Ïðèøëîñü ðàçâèòü áóðíóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü, íî âñå ðàâíî êàíäèäàòóð áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, ÷òîáû õîòü ìàëî-ìàëüñêè ñóçèòü êðóã. Ê òîìó æå íèêòî íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòîò íåâåäîìûé ëþáèòåëü îäèíîêèõ ïîõîäîâ áûë òåì ñàìûì Áèëëîì, êîòîðûé èì áûë íóæåí. Òàÿ âñòðåòèëàñü ñ Ýíäè è ïîïðîñèëà åãî ïðîâåðèòü ëåñ, ïîñïðàøèâàòü åãî îáèòàòåëåé. Ïèíà ïîîáåùàëà ïðèâëå÷ü íà ñâîþ ñòîðîíó ïðèâèäåíèé, ÷òî ïðè åå ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ áûëî íå òàê óæ è ñëîæíî, à áëèçíåöû çàíÿëèñü òåì, ÷òî ðåøèëè ïîðàññïðàøèâàòü îáèòàòåëåé êàðòèí. Âåñòåé îò Ìàëèêà ïîêà íå ïîñòóïàëî. Íî âñå æå â èõ óìàõ çàæãëàñü íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, îíè èäóò ïðàâèëüíûì ïóòåì. Äëÿ Òàè ýòà íàäåæäà äàâíî ïðåâðàòèëàñü â óáåæäåííîñòü.   
  
Òåì âðåìåíåì øêîëüíûå áóäíè øëè ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì. Ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí âñå æå óñòðîèëà îáåùàííóþ ïðîâåðêó è áîëåå èëè ìåíåå åå ïðîøëè âñå. Òåïåðü îíà ó÷èëà èõ ñãëàçàì, ïðîêëÿòüÿì è íåêîòîðûì îïàñíûì çàêëèíàíèÿì, îòíîñÿùèìñÿ ê ðàçðÿäó îïàñíûõ, íî íå çàïðåùåííûõ. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî âðåìåíè îíà óäåëÿëà ïðèåìàì êîíòðîëÿ è çàùèòå îò íèõ.   
  
Ñíåéï ñòàë èíîãäà èñ÷åçàòü, ïðîïàäàòü ÷óòü ëè íå íåäåëÿìè. Êîãäà åãî íå áûëî, åãî çàìåùàëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ ó÷èëà èõ ãîòîâèòü ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ëå÷åáíûå çåëüÿ è... ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü íåïëîõèì ñïåöèàëèñòîì â ÿäàõ è ïðîòèâîÿäèÿõ. Åå óðîêè ïðîõîäèëè æèâåå, ÷åì ó Ñíåéïà, íî âñå æå áîëüøèíñòâî ñ÷èòàëî, ÷òî îíà íè÷óòü íå óñòóïàåò åìó â óìåíèè íàãíàòü ñòðàõà íà àóäèòîðèþ. Äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà íå îöåíèë åå âêëàäà â ó÷åáíûé ïðîöåññ, è ïîòîìó îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó äâóìÿ ïðîôåññîðàìè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå áîëåå íàïðÿæåííûìè, ÷òî ïîòèõîíüêó íàõîäèëî ñâîé îòãîëîñîê è ñðåäè îñòàëüíûõ îáèòàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà. Îäèí äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð áûë êàê îáû÷íî ïî-äîáðîìó íåâîçìóòèì, ñëîâíî íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî.   
  
Ïðèáëèæàëñÿ Õýëëîóèí, à äåëî òàê è íå ñäâèíóëîñü ñ ìåðòâîé òî÷êè, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî Ðîððè è Ãàððè äîâîëüíî ñäðóæèëèñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà íåêîòîðóþ ðåâíîñòü ñî ñòîðîíû Ðîíà. Îêàçàëîñü, Ðîíàëüä íåïëîõî âëàäåë ìåòëîé, à ïîòîìó íà ìàò÷å ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì çàíÿë ìåñòî îõîòíèêà âìåñòî âðåìåííî âûáûâøåé Àëèñèè Ñïèííåò. Èãðà çàêîí÷èëàñü ïîáåäîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ÷òî è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü. Ìîæíî áûëî óæå ñ äîëåé óâåðåííîñòè ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êóáîê, ñêîðåå âñåãî, äîñòàíåòñÿ èìåííî ãðèôôèíäîðöàì.   
  
Â êàíóí Äíÿ âñåõ ñâÿòûõ ïîñòóïèëî ïåðâîå ïîñëàíèå îò Ìàëèêà. Îí ñîîáùàë, ÷òî â íåäðàõ áàíêà "Ãðèíãîòòñ" åñòü íåñêîëüêî ñåéôîâ, êîòîðûå ìîãóò õðàíèòü èñêîìîå. Íî ñêàçàòü òî÷íî îí ïîêà çàòðóäíÿëñÿ, ãîáëèíû ïî ñâîåé íàòóðå áûëè ñâàðëèâû è ïîäîçðèòåëüíû, òàê ÷òî Ìàëèê íå ðåøàëñÿ ëåçòü íà ðîæîí ñî ñâîèìè ðàññïðîñàìè. Çàòî Ýíäè íàøåë ñëåäû ïðîâåäåíèÿ êàêèõ-òî ìàãè÷åñêèõ ðèòóàëîâ. Êåíòàâð Ðîíàí ïîêàçàë åìó ýòî ìåñòî, íî èçäàëåêà, íå ðåøàÿñü ïîäîéòè áëèæå. Åäèíîðîãè æå, êàê îäèí îáõîäèëè åãî ñòîðîíîé. Ïîáûâàâ íà ýòîì ìåñòå, Òàÿ íàøëà ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ ñâîåé òåîðèè: Áèëëà íóæíî áûëî èñêàòü â Õîãâàðòñå. Òåïåðü îíà åùå ïðèñòàëüíåå íàáëþäàëà çà ó÷åíèêàìè, ïûòàÿñü ðàñïîçíàòü â êîì-íèáóäü çíàêîìûå ÷åðòû, õîòÿ è çíàëà, ÷òî ïðè æåëàíèè òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ ìîæåò áûòü ïîëíîé, âïëîòü äî ñìåíû ïîëà. 


	8. Halloween

Äåíü âñåõ ñâÿòûõ  
  
Õýëëîóèí â Õîãâàðòñå êàê âñåãäà ïðîõîäèë òîðæåñòâåííî. Íà ïðàçäíè÷íîì îáåäå ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, âêëþ÷àÿ Ñåâèëëó Òðåëîíè è âåðíóâøåãîñÿ íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Âûãëÿäåë îí óñòàâøèì, íî âñå òàêèì æå ñóðîâûì è íåâîçìóòèìûì. Îí ìîë÷à ñåë ðÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ëèëèí è ïîäíÿë ñâîé áîêàë.   
  
- Ñ âîçâðàùåíèåì, ïðîôåññîð.   
  
- Ê Âàøåìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ, ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó æå ê íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ? - Óëûáíóëàñü åìó Òàÿ è æäàëà â îòâåò î÷åðåäíîé øïèëüêè. Îíà ïîñëåäîâàëà íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî.   
  
- Íó, ñâîèì âîçâðàùåíèåì ÿ ïîð÷ó Âàì ïðîãðàììó îáó÷åíèÿ ñòóäåíòîâ èñêóññòâó çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
  
- Íè÷åãî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ êàê-íèáóäü ýòî ïåðåæèâó. È â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ìîãó Âàì äàòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïîó÷èòü ýòèõ ñòóäåíòîâ Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë.   
  
- Äà óæ ñïàñèáî. Òàêàÿ ÷åñòü äëÿ ìåíÿ.   
  
Èõ ïåðåïàëêà ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå ãðîì÷å, è óæå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè è ó÷åíèêè íà áëèæàéøèõ ê íèì ñòîëàõ ñëûøàëè èõ "íåïðèíóæäåííóþ" áåñåäó.   
  
Ìèöóðî ñäåëàë íåóëîâèìûé çíàê, îçíà÷àâøèé îäíî: "Îñòàâü åãî â ïîêîå". Íî Òàÿ óæå íå ìîãëà. Ðàçãîâîð øåë ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûõ âåùàõ, è ýòî áûëî âàæíåå ïðîñòî ìåëêèõ äðÿçã.   
  
- Âû íà÷àëè èõ ó÷èòü Äðàêîíüåìó çåëüþ.   
  
- Äóìàþ, îíè äî ýòîãî óæå äîðîñëè.   
  
- ß íå õî÷ó ëèøèòüñÿ ñâîåãî êëàññà, êîãäà êàêàÿ-íèáóäü áåñòîëî÷ü òèïà Äîëãîïóïñà ðàçíåñåò åãî ïî êàìåøêàì. Åñëè êîíå÷íî ñàì äî ýòîãî íå îòïðàâèòñÿ â ìèð èíîé îò ÿäîâèòûõ èñïàðåíèé.   
  
- Íå âîëíóéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð! Åñëè îí äî ñèõ ïîð åãî íå ðàçíåñ, òî íå ðàçíåñåò è íà ýòîò ðàç. À â îñòàëüíîì, îí ïàðåíü æèâó÷èé.   
  
- Ìíå áû âàøó óâåðåííîñòü!   
  
- Ðàäè áîãà! Ìîãó ïîäåëèòüñÿ. ß çíàþ îäèí ïðåâîñõîäíûé ðåöåïò, ïðèäàåò óâåðåííîñòü, ñíèìàåò íåîáîñíîâàííûå ñòðàõè. Âåëèêîëåïíûé äåïðåññàíò.   
  
- Äà óæ, äåïðåññèÿ ãðîçèò ó÷åíèêàì, êîòîðûå áóäåò ñäàâàòü çà÷åòû íà Ñ.Î.Â. ïîñëå òàêèõ óðîêîâ.   
  
- Íó, èì îíà ãðîçèò â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âåäü ïðèíèìàòü èõ áóäåòå Âû.   
  
Ñíåéï ãðîçíî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà áîêàë. Áîëüøå èì íå áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî íè ñëîâà. 


	9. Attempt on Potter

Ïîêóøåíèå íà Ïîòòåðà  
  
Êàê êàïèòàí ñáîðíîé Ãàððè ñòàë áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ óäåëÿòü òðåíèðîâêàì. Îí íàáðàë öåëûõ äâà ñîñòàâà è çàñòàâëÿë èõ áåç êîíöà ñðàæàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Äëÿ ýòîãî îí äàæå ðàçáèë íåðàçëó÷íûõ Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà, ÷òîáû òå íàó÷èëè ÷åìó-òî âòîðóþ ïàðó çàãîíùèêîâ. Îõîòíèêîâ, âêëþ÷àâøèõ â ñåáÿ Ðîíà è Ðîððè, îí ãîíÿë áåñïîùàäíî. Áîëüøå âñåãî äîñòàâàëîñü âðàòàðþ. Íî áûëî îäíî íî, îí òàê è íå íàøåë íîâîãî ëîâöà, íà ñëó÷àé åñëè ñ íèì ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Òåïåðü îí ìîã áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî ó íåãî ñèëüíàÿ êîìàíäà, íî åñëè îí ñàì âûáûâàë èç èãðû, òî ñíèò÷ òóò æå äîñòàâàëñÿ êîìàíäå ñîïåðíèêà. Ïîòîìó îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû îòðûâ ïî î÷êàì áûë ïðåäåëüíî ìàêñèìàëüíûé, ÷òîáû 150 î÷êîâ çà ñíèò÷ íå ðåøàëè áû âñå. Îí ïîìíèë, êàê âûèãðàëà êîìàíäà Èðëàíäèè â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, è õîòåë äîáèòüñÿ òàêèõ æå ðåçóëüòàòîâ.   
  
Íà îäíîé èç òàêèõ òðåíèðîâîê è ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷åãî òàê áîÿëèñü Òàÿ è Ðîíàëüä.   
  
Âñå íà÷àëîñü ïðèâû÷íî. Ãàððè â ðàçäåâàëêå îáúÿñíèë, êàêîé ïðèåì îíè äîëæíû áûëè ñåãîäíÿ îòðàáîòàòü, è âñêîðå â âîçäóõ âçëåòåëî äþæèíà ìåòë. Ïîäáðîñèâ â âîçäóõ êâîôôë, Ãàððè âçëåòåë ñàì è ñòàë ñî ñòîðîíû íàáëþäàòü çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Âñå øëî, êàê çàïëàíèðîâàíî, ïðèåì ïîëó÷àëñÿ êàæäûé ðàç è çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ ðåçóëüòàòèâíûì áðîñêîì â âîðîòà. Âðàòàðè íå óñïåâàëè ñðåàãèðîâàòü. Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ. Ïðèåì õîðîø äëÿ àòàêè, íî ÷òî åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ïðèìåíèò åãî ïðîòèâ èõ ñîáñòâåííûõ âîðîò. Îí íà÷àë äâèæåíèå â ñòîðîíó èãðîêîâ, íî òóò åãî íàêðûëà ÷åðíàÿ òó÷à. Òó÷à õëîïàëà ìíîãî÷èñëåííûìè êðûëüÿìè è äèêî êðè÷àëà. Ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïòèöû: âîðîíû, ñîðîêè, ãàëêè, îêðóæèëè åãî ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, íå äàâàÿ ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è óëèçíóòü. Îíè êëåâàëè åãî, áèëè êðûëüÿìè, öåïëÿëèñü çà âîëîñû, îäåæäó. Äîñòàâàëîñü è ìåòëå. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò áîëüøàÿ âîðîíà âöåïèëàñü åìó ïðÿìî â ëèöî, ïûòàÿñü âûêëåâàòü ãëàçà, íî î÷êè êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì åùå ñèäåâøèå ó íåãî íà ïåðåíîñèöå íå äàâàëè åé ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åìó íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ, è ÷òî îíè íåóêëîííî ïîäíèìàþòñÿ âûøå è, åñëè îí ñîðâåòñÿ ñ ìåòëû, òî íà çåìëå îêàæåòñÿ ëèøü åãî ìåðòâîå òåëî. Âíåçàïíî êòî-òî âîðâàëñÿ â ýòó òó÷ó, è íåñêîëüêî ïòèö ðàíåííûå ðàçëåòåëèñü â ñòîðîíû è ñòàëè ïëàíèðîâàòü íà ïîëå. Ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè ðàçäàëñÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ãîëîñ, íî âîò ãîâîðèë îí ñòðàííî, çâóêè ïîëó÷àëèñü êàðêàþùèìè. Ñòàÿ çàãàëäåëà, ÷àñòü ïòèö íà÷àëî ðàçëåòàòüñÿ, íî ñòðàííàÿ âîðîíà âñå åùå ïûòàëàñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ïîòòåðà. Ïðèáëèæàëñÿ åùå îäèí èñòî÷íèê çâóêà. Îñòðûå êîãòè îòöåïèëèñü îò åãî ëèöà è Ãàððè ñìîã ïðèîòêðûòü îäèí ãëàç. Âîêðóã íåãî êèïåëà áèòâà. Ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ñîâû òåðçàëè âîðîíüå, ìíîãèå ëåæàëè íà çåìëå. Ãàððè ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëñÿ ñ ìåòëû, ÷üÿ-òî êðåïêàÿ ðóêà ïîääåðæàëà åãî. Ñ òðóäîì ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó, îí ïîñìîòðåë â òåìíûå ãëàçà Ðîððè.   
  
- Äàâàé ê çåìëå. - Ïðîêðè÷àë òîò, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåêðûòü îáùèé ãâàëò. Îíè îòïðàâèëèñü ê çåìëå. Èõ ñîïðîâîæäàëè Áóêëÿ è âîðîíåíîê Ðîíàëüäà. Óæå ñòîÿ íà òâåðäîé ïîâåðõíîñòè, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íîãè åäâà åãî äåðæàò. Âñå òåëî íåùàäíî áîëåëî, îäèí ãëàç áûë çàëèò êðîâüþ èç ãëóáîêî ðàññå÷åííîé áðîâè, Ëèöî áûëî ïîêðûòî êðîâàâîé ìàñêîé, à îäåæäà íàïîìèíàëà ðåøåòî èëè ðûáàöêóþ ñåòü. Áîëüøå âñåãî äîñòàëîñü î÷êàì, îíè âñå áûëè ïîêðûòû òðåùèíàìè. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî åùå ïàðà ìèíóò è ãëàçà áûëè áû æåñòîêî âûêëåâàíû. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Ðîððè è ñìîã ïðîèçíåñòè "Ñïàñèáî", ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêëþ÷èòüñÿ.   
  
  
  
Î÷íóëñÿ îí òîëüêî â áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòå. Íàä íèì õëîïîòàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.   
  
- Î÷íóëñÿ? Íó, ñëàâà áîãó! Òû ñàìûé ÷àñòûé êëèåíò â ìîåì êðûëå. Åñëè òàê è äàëüøå áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, ìîæåò òåáå ëó÷øå ïåðåáðàòüñÿ æèòü ñþäà? Òû âñå ðàâíî ïðîâîäèøü çäåñü çíà÷èòåëüíóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè. Òî êâèääè÷, òî Òîò-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü, à òåïåðü åùå è ïòèöû íàïàëè íà êîìàíäó. Ýòó èãðó äàâíî íóæíî çàïðåòèòü âîîáùå. - Äîáðàÿ ìåäñåñòðà âîð÷àëà, áûñòðî è óìåëî ñíèìàÿ ïîâÿçêó ñ ëèöà ïàöèåíòà. - Íó âîò, òâîè öàðàïèíû ïî÷òè çàæèëè, íèêàêèõ øðàìîâ. Òåáå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ãëàçà óöåëåëè.   
  
- Åùå êàê. - Ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íåé Ãàððè. - À êàê îñòàëüíûå?   
  
- Îñòàëüíûì äîñòàëîñü ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå. Íî ïîòðåïàëè îíè âàñ çíàòíî. È ÷òî âû èì ñäåëàëè, ñêàæèòå íà ìèëîñòü?   
  
- ß íå çíàþ. À ãäå Ðîí?   
  
- Ýòî íåóãîìîííûé Óèçëè âìåñòå ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ òîð÷àò ïîä äâåðüþ è óìîëÿþò ïóñòèòü èõ.   
  
- À ñêîëüêî ÿ òóò íàõîæóñü? - Èçóìèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê.   
  
- Âîò óæå ïî÷òè ñóòêè. Ïîéäó ïóùó ýòèõ íàäîåä, ïîêà îíè ìíå âñþ äâåðü íå ðàñöàðàïàëè.   
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óäàëèëàñü, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó íà åå ìåñòå áûëè Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó öåëûå î÷êè.   
  
- Òû èõ ïî÷èíèëà, ñïàñèáî.   
  
- Íå çà ÷òî.   
  
Òåïåðü Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ðàññòðîåíà è íå ñêðûâàëà ýòîãî. Ðîí æå âûãëÿäåë íåñêîëüêî ïîáèòûì. Åãî íîñ óêðàøàëè äâå ñâåæèå öàðàïèíû, è îí âñå åùå îñòîðîæíî ïðèæèìàë ê ñåáå ïîñòðàäàâøóþ â ñõâàòêå ñ âîðîíüåì ðóêó.   
  
- Êàê òû Ãàððè? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí.   
  
- Íîðìàëüíî. Ñìîòðþ, òåáå òîæå äîñòàëîñü?   
  
- Âñåì äîñòàëîñü. Íå õî÷ó ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ, íî åñëè áû íå âìåøàòåëüñòâî Ðîíàëüäà è ñîâ, íàì ïðèøëîñü áû ìíîãî õóæå. ×òî òàì ïðîèçîøëî?   
  
- Íå çíàþ. - È âèäÿ íåâåðèå â ãëàçàõ äðóçåé, ïîâòîðèë. - ß, ïðàâäà, íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. ß äàæå íè÷åãî íå âèäåë. À êàê ýòî âûãëÿäåëî ñî ñòîðîíû?   
  
À ñî ñòîðîíû ýòî âûãëÿäåëî òàê. Ãàððè, ñëåäÿ çà èãðîêàìè, íå çàìåòèë, êàê ñî ñòîðîíû ëåñà ê ïîëþ íà÷àëà ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ñòàÿ ïòèö. ×åì áëèæå îíà ïîäëåòà, òåì ïëîòíåå ñæèìàëàñü, îáðàçóÿ îäíó îáùóþ ìàññó. Èìåííî îíà è íàêðûëà Ãàððè, âîáðàâ åãî â ñåáÿ. Çàíÿòûå èãðîé îñòàëüíûå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîåãî êàïèòàíà. Ïåðâîå ìãíîâåíèå îíè çàìåðëè íà ìåñòå â íåäîóìåíèè. Ðîððè ñðåàãèðîâàë ïåðâûì, óñòðåìèâøèñü íà âûðó÷êó, çà íèì ðâàíóëèñü è âñå îñòàëüíûå, íî íèêîìó íå ïîâåçëî äîáðàòüñÿ äî íàçíà÷åíèÿ, êðîìå íåãî. Ïòèöû ìîìåíòîâ îïðåäåëèëè íîâûå öåëè è íàïàëè íà ëþäåé. Êîãî-òî îíè çàñòàâèëè ñïóñòèòüñÿ íà çåìëþ è ñïðÿòàòüñÿ. Áðàòüÿ Óèçëè è åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ïûòàëèñü ïðîðâàòüñÿ ê Ïîòòåðó, íî ó íèõ íè÷åãî íå âûøëî. Â ýòî âðåìÿ îíè óñëûøàëè ãîëîñ, ãîâîðèâøèé íà êàðêàðîíå.   
  
- Êàðêàðîí?   
  
- Âîðîíèé ÿçûê. - Ïîÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - ß ïðî íåãî ÷èòàëà, íî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà, êàê íà íåì ðàçãîâàðèâàþò.   
  
- Òàê ïî÷åìó òû ðåøèëà, ÷òî ãîâîðèëè íà íåì?   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïòèöû åãî ïîíÿëè.   
  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ðîððè ÷òî-òî ïðîêðè÷àë, ÷àñòü ïòèö îñòàâèëè ñâîè íàïàäêè è âåðíóëèñü â ëåñ, à èç ñîâÿòíè íà ïîìîùü óæå ëåòåëè ñîâû, è âåë èõ âîðîíåíîê è Áóêëÿ. Âìåñòå îíè ðàçîãíàëè îñòàâøèõñÿ ïòèö. Âñå ïîëå áûëî çàñûïàíî âûðâàííûìè ïåðüÿìè. Íå îäíà ñîâà ñåðüåçíî íå ïîñòðàäàëà, à âîò íåñêîëüêî âîðîí è ãàëîê îñòàëèñü ëåæàòü íà ïîëå.   
  
- Ðîððè ïîìîã òåáå ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ, è òû òóò æå óïàë. Òóò ïîäáåæàëè Äàìáëäîð, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Ëèëèí è Õàãðèä. Òåáÿ áûñòðî îòïðàâèëè â ãîñïèòàëü, à çà òîáîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îòïðàâèëà è âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Îñòàëüíûå îñòàëèñü íà ïîëå, ïîêà Ðîíàëüä ðàññêàçûâàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.   
  
- À ñîâû?   
  
- Ñîâû? Êàê òîëüêî âñå îêàçàëèñü íà çåìëå, îíè âåðíóëèñü â ñîâÿòíþ. Òîëüêî Áóêëÿ è Êåðè îñòàëèñü.   
  
- Êåðè?   
  
- Âîðîí Ðîíàëüäà. - Ïîÿñíèë Ðîí.   
  
- Îí êðàñèâî ñìîòðåëñÿ ñ âîðîíîì íà îäíîì ïëå÷å è ñ áåëîé ñîâîé íà äðóãîì. - Çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
- Ìîæåò áûòü. Íî ìåíÿ áîëüøå èíòåðåñóåò, ÷òî îí ñîâñåì íå ïîñòðàäàë.   
  
- Ïîñòðàäàë. - Îïðàâäàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. - Åìó äîñòàëîñü íåìàëî, íî åãî ëå÷èëà ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí, ïîýòîìó îí è íå óâèäåë áîëüíè÷íóþ ïàëàòó èçíóòðè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè åãî ïîñìîòðåëà è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òóò åìó äåëàòü íå÷åãî.   
  
- Îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñåì òàê ñêàçàëà, è âûñòàâèëà, íå äàâ ïîâèäàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. - Ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Ðîí.   
  
- È ïðàâèëüíî, - âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë îòäîõíóòü è íàáðàòüñÿ ñèë. È íå÷åãî áûëî åãî áåñïîêîèòü íåíóæíûìè ðàçãîâîðàìè.   
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè òîæå òàê ðàññóäèëà, à ïîòîìó ïðèøëà è âûãíàëà èõ èç ïàëàòû, íàïîèëà Ãàððè ñîííûì îòâàðîì è îñòàâèëà îäíîãî.   
  
Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ ãëóáîêîé íî÷üþ è òóò æå ïîäñêî÷èë: íà ñïèíêå êðîâàòè ñèäåëî ÷òî-òî òåìíîå. Íàöåïèâ î÷êè, îí ñìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü ìîëîäîãî âîðîíåíêà. Ïåðâàÿ ìûñëü áûëà î òîì, ÷òî åãî ïðîäîëæàþò ïðåñëåäîâàòü, íî îí âñå åæ óçíàë äîìàøíåãî ïèòîìöà Ðîððè.   
  
- Êåðè?   
  
- Êåððððè! - Ïðîèçíåñëà ïòèöà è íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó.   
  
- ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?   
  
- Ðîððððè! - Îòâåòèëà íà åãî âîïðîñ ïòèöà.   
  
- Ðîððè ñêàçàë áûòü ñî ìíîé?   
  
Âîðîíåíîê ïîêëîíèëñÿ, ñïðûãíóë íà êðîâàòü è ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå ê ìàëü÷èêó, ïîçâîëÿÿ ïîãëàäèòü åãî ïåðüÿ. Çàòåì, ïî÷åñàâ êëþâ î åãî ëàäîíü, îí âíèìàòåëüíî ïîãëÿäåë íà íåãî íåìèãàþùèì âçãëÿäîì èññèíÿ-÷åðíûõ ãëàç. Âåêè Ãàððè îòÿæåëåëè è çàêðûëèñü, ÷åðåç ìèíóòó îí ñíîâà ñïàë è áåç âñÿêîãî çåëüÿ. À, ïðîñíóâøèñü íà óòðî, ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî åìó âñå ïðèñíèëîñü. 


	10. Suspicions

Ïîäîçðåíèÿ  
  
- Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî äåëî ðóê Áèëëè?   
  
- Äà, ýòî íà íåãî î÷åíü ïîõîæå. Îí íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå äåëàë ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè.   
  
- ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî â åãî ñèëàõ...   
  
- Ëåÿ, ýòî â ñèëàõ ëþáîãî èç íàñ, åñëè ó íàñ áóäåò ñèëüíîå æåëàíèå è íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. À ó íåãî è òîãî è äðóãîãî áûëî â èçáûòêå.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, åãî ïëàí íå ñðàáîòàë, è ñîáûòèÿ íà÷àëè ðàçâèâàòüñÿ ïî âòîðîìó âàðèàíòó?   
  
- Èìåííî, Ìèöóðî.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, âåñü óäàð, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðèìåò íà ñåáÿ Ïîòòåð è âìåñòå ñ íèì Ðîððè. Íå ñòðàøíî çà âîñïèòàííèêà?   
  
- Äà, Ëåëü, ñòðàøíî, íî âûõîäà äðóãîãî íåò. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, îí âåðèò ïðîðî÷åñòâó, âåðà ýòà ñëåïà, à ïîòîìó îí áóäåò âñÿ÷åñêè ïûòàòüñÿ èçíè÷òîæèòü Ïîòòåðà.   
  
- È âñåãäà áóäóò òå, êòî áóäåò ñòîÿòü ó íåãî íà ïóòè.   
  
- Äà, Ìèøåëü, åãî áóäóò õðàíèòü äàæå öåíîé ñâîåé æèçíè, îí äëÿ íèõ ñèìâîë è ýòîò ñèìâîë ïîñòàðàþòñÿ ñîõðàíèòü ëþáîé öåíîé.   
  
- Ãëóïî.   
  
- Äà, Ïèíà, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ãëóïî, íî ñìûñë â ýòîì âñå æå åñòü. Ëþäÿì, íå âàæíî ìàãàì, ìàãëàì, äàæå íàì, íóæíà íàäåæäà...   
  
- È ýòî ñàìîå äîðîãîå, çà ÷òî âñåãäà ïëàòÿò êðîâüþ.   
  
- Íå áóäü òàêîé öèíè÷íîé.   
  
- Â ñâåòå ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèé, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû äåëàòü?   
  
- Íóæíî óçíàòü, ñîñòîÿëàñü ëè âñòðå÷à Áèëëà è Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, è åñëè äà, òî ê êàêîìó ñîãëàøåíèþ îíè ïðèøëè.   
  
- Îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ ìîæåò äàòü òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê.   
  
- Äà, è ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè ê íåìó íà ïîêëîí.   
  
- È ÷òî íàì ýòî äàåò?   
  
- Óçíàâ òî÷íî, ìû îðãàíèçîâûâàåì ëîâóøêó è æäåì, êòî â íåå ïîïàäåòñÿ.   
  
- À êàê ìû óçíàåì, ÷òî â íåå ïîïàëñÿ êòî íóæåí?   
  
- Ýòî ìû óçíàåì. À òåïåðü ðàçëåòàéòåñü.   
  
- Òàÿ, áóäü îñòîðîæíà ñî Ñíåéïîì, îí äàëåêî íå äóðàê è ìîæåò äîãàäàòüñÿ î ìíîãîì.   
  
- ß çíàþ, Ìèöóðî. ß çíàþ, íà ÷òî ÿ èäó, íî ó íàñ íå ìíîãî âàðèàíòîâ. ß íå ìîãó ñåé÷àñ ïîêèíóòü øêîëó, ÷òîáû ïðîáîâàòü äîáðàòüñÿ äî êîãî-íèáóäü èç Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ è íå ìîæåò ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ õîðîøèì íàñòðîåíèåì. Äà è òû åìó ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ìèíóò íå äîáàâëÿåøü. ×åãî âû âñå öàïàåòåñü?   
  
- Ñ íèì òðóäíî íå öàïàòüñÿ.   
  
- Êîãäà ïðîèçíîñèøü îáâèíèòåëüíûå ðå÷è, ìîæåò, ïåðåñòàíåøü óëûáàòüñÿ. Ñêàæè ïðîñòî, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ åãî äîâîäèòü.   
  
- ×òî ïîäåëàòü, ÿ ïèòàþ ê íåìó ñëàáîñòü.   
  
- Ñòåðâà òû âñå æå. Ïèíà òåáå äàæå â ïîäìåòêè íå ãîäèòñÿ.   
  
- Íî îíà ñòàðàåòñÿ.   
  
- Òåìïåðàìåíò íå òîò. Ñëèøêîì õîëîäíà, ñëèøêîì ðàñ÷åòëèâà, ñëèøêîì öèíè÷íà.   
  
- Ëàäíî, Áðàò, âîçâðàùàéñÿ ïîä êðûëî ñâîåãî äåêàíà, ïîêà òåáÿ íå õâàòèëèñü.   
  
- Äà, òîëüêî ñêàæè, êàê òàì Ìàëèê è Ýíäè.   
  
- Ýíäè ãîâîðèò, ÷òî â êðóã íèêòî íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ. Îí åãî ïîäïðàâèë, òàê ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ñòàë åùå îäíîé ëîâóøêîé. À Ìàëèê ñîîáùèë, ÷òî â áàíêå åñòü ñåéôû, êîòîðûìè ïîëüçóþòñÿ òîëüêî ãîáëèíû è, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, Êðèñòàëë â îäíîì èç íèõ, íî îíè îòêðûâàþòñÿ òîëüêî ïðè èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ êîãòÿ ñâîåãî âëàäåëüöà.   
  
- Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî Áèëëè ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü òóäà ïîä âèäîì ãîáëèíà? Õîðîøèé õîä.   
  
- È ÿ îá ýòîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû æå òîæå èäåì ýòèì ïóòåì. À òåïåðü óëåòàé.   
  
- Áóäü îñòîðîæíà.   
  
- Îáåùàþ.   
  
  
  
Ìèöóðî íå çðÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàë Òàþ íàñ÷åò óìà Ñíåéïà. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷àë ïîäîçðåâàòü, ÷òî äåëî íå ÷èñòî. Îí äàæå çàäàë âîïðîñ Äàìáëäîðó, íî òîò òîëüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ â ñâîþ äëèííóþ áîðîäó.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ, ýòà íå òà ïðîáëåìà, ÷òî íàñ ñåé÷àñ äîëæíà áåñïîêîèòü.   
  
È îíè ñíîâà âåðíóëèñü ê äåëàì íàñóùíûì. Íî ñîìíåíèÿ íå èñ÷åçëè, íàîáîðîò, îíè òîëüêî ðîñëè è êðåïëè. Åìó æàëü áûëî âðåìåíè, êîòîðîå îí ïðîâîäèë âñå øêîë Õîãâàðòñà, íî äàæå âî âðåìÿ åãî ïîÿâëåíèé îí çàìå÷àë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî îáúåäèíÿåò âñåõ íîâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ëèëèí. Ñíà÷àëà îí áûëî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà áûëà èõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì ïðåæäå, íî ýòî áûëî íå òàê: îíè áûëè èç ðàçíûõ øêîë. Êðîìå òîãî, îí çíàë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Äóðìñòðàíãà, è îíà áûëà íå èç èõ ÷èñëà. Îí íå ïîëåíèëñÿ è óçíàë î Øàðìáàòîíå, íî òàì åå òîæå íå çíàëè. Îíà ïîÿâèëàñü èç âîçäóõà, èëè åå îòòóäà äîñòàë Äàìáëäîð, íî îíà áûëà ñòðàííîé ôèãóðîé.   
  
Îëüãàðä, êîòîðûé äàë åìó Ñëåçû Äðèàäû "íà ñîõðàíåíèå", òîæå âûçûâàë ìíîæåñòâî âîïðîñîâ. Âî-ïåðâûõ, áûëî â íåì ÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå. Èíîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ëîâèë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî åìó õî÷åòñÿ ïîäîéòè ê íåìó è çàãîâîðèòü íà òåìû, äàëåêèå îò îáñóæäåíèÿ èõ ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, ïóñòü äàæå åãî ðîäíîãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Â èçãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé Îëüãàðä áûë íà ãîëîâó âûøå îñòàëüíûõ, äàæå ýòîé âñåçíàéêè Ãðåéíäæåð. Îí íå òîëüêî çíàë ýòó òî÷íóþ íàóêó, íî è âëàäåë äîëåé ôàíòàçèè, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü ïîëó÷åííûå çíàíèÿ.   
  
È ýòè Ñëåçû Äðèàäû. Ýòî áûë î÷åíü ðåäêèé êîìïîíåíò, ïîòîìó çåëüÿ, âêëþ÷àþùèå åãî, áûëè íà âåñ çîëîòà, òîãäà êàê ñàìè Ñëåçû è âîâñå áûëè áåñöåííû. Ïðèäàíèå ãëàñèëî, ÷òî ýòî íàñòîÿùèå ñëåçû íåêîé äðèàäû, êîòîðûìè îíà îïëàêàëà òåëî ìåðòâîãî àëõèìèêà, è òîò ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì îæèë. Ñîáðàâ æèâèòåëüíóþ âëàãó, îí ñòàë èçîáðåòàòü æèâèòåëüíûå ýëèêñèðû, äàáû ñïàñàòü è ëå÷èòü äðóãèõ. Ñêîëüêî îíà òàì íàïëàêàëà, áûëî íåèçâåñòíî, íî ïîÿâëÿëèñü îíè êðàéíå ðåäêî è íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà. Ñåâåðóñ äîëãîå âðåìÿ ïûòàëñÿ ðàçóçíàòü òàéíó èõ ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, íî ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, è îí íå çíàë íèêîãî, êîìó áû ýòî óäàëîñü. Çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ òîëüêî îäíàæäû îí âñòðåòèë ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ìîã ïðåäëîæèòü åìó ìàëþñåíüêèé ôëàêîí÷èê ñ ýòîé âîëøåáíîé ñóáñòàíöèåé, íî öåíà áûëà íåïîìåðíî âûñîêà.   
  
È âîò íà åãî óðîêå êàêîé-òî ìàëü÷èøêà ãîòîâèò ñëîæíåéøåå çåëüå ñî Ñëåçàìè è áîëåå òîãî - ôàêòè÷åñêè áåçâîçìåçäíî äàðèò ñâîåìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ äðàãîöåííûé ôëàêîí, ñëîâíî ïðîñòóþ áåçäåëóøêó, çàÿâëÿÿ, ÷òî òîìó îí íóæíåå. Åñëè áû îí áûë ïðîñòûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, íå âûõîäÿùèì çà ðàìêè ñâîèõ øêîëüíûõ îáÿçàííîñòåé, ýòî áûëî áû âîâñå íåïîíÿòíî. Íî òîãäà ñëåäóåò ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí çíàåò î ìèññèè, âîçëîæåííîé íà íåãî Äàìáëäîðîì. Ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ, îòêóäà? Îá ýòîì çíàëè èçáðàííûå, è îí â èõ ÷èñëî ÿâíî íå âõîäèë. Òîãäà íà Õýëëîóèí îí óñïåë ïåðåõâàòèòü âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé áðîñèë Îëüãàðä íà ñèäÿùóþ çà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì Ëèëèí è îí áûë îñóæäàþùèì è ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùèì. Òàê ÷òî ñêðûâàëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòè äâîå?   
  
Òåïåðü ýòî ïîêóøåíèå íà Ïîòòåðà. Äà, Ñíåéï íå î÷åíü æàëîâàë ýòîãî Çîëîòîãî ðåáåíêà, Ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë, íî íå ìîã íå ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí áûë îäíèì èç âàæíåéøèõ âèíòèêîâ â èõ áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà è åãî ïðèñïåøíèêîâ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí íå ðàç ñëûøàë, êàê Õîçÿèí ãðîçèò åìó ðàñïðàâîé, ìîæíî äàæå áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî åãî ñëàáîå ìåñòî, åãî ïóíêòèê, è åñëè âåðèòü ïðîðî÷åñòâàì, íåáåçîñíîâàòåëüíûé ñòðàõ. Âåðíåå ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî íàïàäåíèå íà Ïîòòåðà êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ íèì, íî òîãäà êàêóþ ðîëü â ýòîì èãðàëè âñå ýòè äåéñòâóþùèå ëèöà. Â îäíîì îí ìîã áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî Àëüáóñ íè çà ÷òî íå ïîäâåðãíåò ìàëü÷èêà ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè, è, èñõîäÿ èõ ýòîãî, ýòîé Ëèëèí îí äîâåðÿë.   
  
Âîò åùå îäíà ñòðàííîñòü, î êîòîðîé ñòîèëî ïîðàçìûøëÿòü. Ýòîò Ðîíàëüä Ðåéâåí îêàçàëñÿ â ãóùå ñîáûòèé. Ñíîâà íîâåíüêèé, ñíîâà ñòðàííûé. Âðîäå êàê íîâûé äðóã Ïîòòåðà, ñïàñøèé åìó æèçíü. Íî êàê ñïàñøèé? Îí, êàê ñêàçàëè, ðàçãîâàðèâàë íà êàðêàðîíå, î÷åíü äðåâíåì è äàâíî çàáûòîì ÿçûêå, êîòîðûé êàê ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ìîã ïîìî÷ü â îáùåíèè ñ ëþáûìè ïåðíàòûìè, òî÷íî òàê æå êàê ïàðñåëòîíã áûë ïîíÿòåí âñåì çìåÿì íåçàâèñèìî îò âèäà. È èìåííî ýòèì îí âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû îòîãíàòü ïòèö è íàéòè ïîìîùü, íî òîãäà áûë êòî-òî åùå, êîòîðûé ñìîã íàòðàâèòü ïòèö íà ëþäåé è çàñòàâèòü èõ âûïîëíÿòü çàäóìàííûé ïëàí. Äâà âîëøåáíèêà, ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèõ íà êàðêàðîíå, îäíîâðåìåííî â îäíîé òî÷êå ìèðà? Â ýòî áûëî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü...   
  
  
  
Ýòà æå ìûñëü íå äàâàëà ïîêîÿ Ãåðìèîíå è Ðîíó. Îíè ïûòàëèñü ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñâîèìè ïîäîçðåíèÿìè ñ Ãàððè, íî òîò òîëüêî îòìàõíóëñÿ.   
  
- ×òî ñ òîãî, ÷òî îí çíàåò ýòîò ÿçûê? ß òîæå ãîâîðþ íà çìåèíîì ÿçûêå, íî íå ÿ íàòðàâëèâàë âàñèëèñêà íà ðåáÿò. Ýòî âñå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò. Îí ìîé äðóã, è ÿ åìó âåðþ.   
  
Ðîí áûë îáèæåí è ðàçîçëåí.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó îí íàì íå âåðèò? - Æàëîâàëñÿ îí ñâîåé áîëåå òàêòè÷íîé ïîäðóãå.   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî ðåâíóåøü.   
  
- ß íå ðåâíóþ.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, ðåâíóåøü. - Óñòàëî îòâåòèëà äåâî÷êà. - Òû âñåãäà áûë ñàìûì áëèçêèì äðóãîì Ãàððè, à òåïåðü ïîÿâèëñÿ åùå êòî-òî è òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí âñòàë ìåæäó âàìè.   
  
- Îí è âñòàë.   
  
- Òåáå ýòî òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ. Ãàððè âåäåò ñåáÿ ñ òîáîé ïî ïðåæíåìó. Ïðîñòî òû ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâàðèâàåøü Ðîððè, è ïîòîìó îí ïûòàåòñÿ îòãîðîäèòü âàñ äðóã îò äðóãà, ïîêà òû íå ïåðåñòàíåøü âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ íèì âûçûâàþùå.   
  
- ß íå âåäó ñåáÿ âûçûâàþùå!   
  
- Âåäåøü. Òû âñåãäà òàê âåäåøü, âñïîìíè Âèêòîðà.   
  
- Îïÿòü!   
  
È îíè ñíîâà çàòåÿëè ñâîþ îáû÷íóþ ïåðåáðàíêó.   
  
  
  
Íî îíè îáà áûëè íå ïðàâû, êîãäà ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî ó Ãàððè íå ïîÿâèëàñü íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ ê ñâîåìó íîâîìó äðóãó. È â îäèí èç âå÷åðîâ, ïðåäîñòàâèâ Ãåðìè âûïîëíÿòü ñâîè îáÿçàííîñòè ñòàðîñòû, à Ðîíó ïðîäîëæàòü äóòüñÿ íà íèõ îáîèõ, îí îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè Ðîíàëüäà. Íàøåë îí åãî òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ ñýðó Íèêîëàñó, ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ïðèâèäåíèþ.   
  
×åðíîâîëîñûé þíîøà ñèäåë â ñîâÿòíå è î ÷åì-òî áåñåäîâàë ñî ñâîèì âîðîíîì è Áóêëåé. Îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü íàïðîòèâ îêíà è êàçàëîñü ëþáîâàëèñü íî÷íûì íåáîì.   
  
- Ðîððè?   
  
- Ïðîõîäè, Ãàððè, íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ÿ îñîáî óäèâëåí óâèäåâ òåáÿ çäåñü.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó? - Ñïðîñèë òîò, óñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì.   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ãëóõîé è ñëûøó, î ÷åì ãîâîðÿò òåáå òâîè äðóçüÿ. Îíè äóìàþò, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ìîã íàñëàòü íà òåáÿ ïòèö.   
  
- À ìîã?   
  
- Ìîã. Íî ýòî áûë íå ÿ.   
  
- À êòî?   
  
- Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë. Ìû ðàññïðîñèëè êîå-êîãî èç íàïàäàâøèõ, òàê îíè ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî èõ âñå âðåìÿ ïîäñòðåêàëà êàêàÿ-òî âîðîíà.   
  
- Âîðîíà? - Ãëàçà Ãàððè øèðîêî îòêðûëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ. - À ÷òî ÿ åé ñäåëàë.   
  
- Òû âðîäå êàê ðàçðóøàåøü ãíåçäà è óáèâàåøü âîðîíÿò.   
  
- ß ýòîãî íå äåëàë!   
  
- ß çíàþ. - Ðîððè ïîëîæèë åìó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î, à Êåðè âçãðîìîçäèëñÿ íà åãî êîëåíè. - Êîíå÷íî, òû ýòîãî íå äåëàë. Íî êòî-òî äåëàë, è ïòèöû áûëè íåäîâîëüíû è âçâîëíîâàíû. Îíè âñåãäà ïîäîçðåâàþò ìàëü÷èøåê â ðàçîðåíèè ñâîèõ ãíåçä, òàê ÷òî îíè íå ñîìíåâàëèñü, ÷òî ýòî áûë òû. È ðåàêöèÿ áûëà ñîîòâåòñòâóþùàÿ.   
  
- Òû ãîâîðèøü ÷òî, êòî-òî ðàçîðÿë èõ ãíåçäà? Íî â Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêòî íå õîäèò.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, êòî-òî âñå-òàêè òàì ïîáûâàë.   
  
È Ãàððè ñíîâà âñïîìíèë òîãî ó÷åíèêà, ÷òî ïîêèíóë èãðó ïî êâèääè÷ó, ÷òîáû íåçàìå÷åííûì óéòè â ëåñ.   
  
- Ïîìíèøü, ÿ ãîâîðèë ïðî òî, ÷òî êòî-òî óøåë ñ ìàò÷à?   
  
- Ýòî êîãäà ìû èãðàëè ñ ïóôôåíäóéöàìè? - Óòî÷íèë Ðîððè. - Ïîìíþ. Áîëåå òîãî, ÿ äàæå ðàññïðîñèë êîå-êîãî îá îòñóòñòâóþùèõ, íî âûÿñíèòü ýòî íåâîçìîæíî.   
  
- Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü îí.   
  
- Äà, íî ìû ýòîãî óæå íå óçíàåì.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, â øêîëå íàõîäèòñÿ êòî-òî, êòî æåëàåò ìîåé ñìåðòè?   
  
- Ñêîðåå âñåãî.   
  
- Ðîí áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî òî÷íî Ìàëôîé.   
  
- Ýòî íå îí. Åãî âèäåëè íà èãðå. Êðîìå òîãî, åñëè áû îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë íà êàðêàðîíå, òî òû áû îá ýòîì óæå çíàë, îí áû íå ïðåìèíóë òåáå íàñîëèòü.   
  
- À ìîæåò, îí âûó÷èë åãî íåäàâíî? - Âûñêàçàë ïðåäïîëîæåíèå Ãàððè. Îí íå õîòåë îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò ìûñëè, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü Äðàêî, âåäü òîãî ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ó íåãî â Õîãâàðòñå åñòü åùå âðàãè. È îòâåò Ðîððè åãî íå îáðàäîâàë, õîòÿ îí ïîíèìàë ïðàâèëüíîñòü åãî âûâîäîâ.   
  
- Ýòîò ÿçûê íåëüçÿ ïðîñòî âûó÷èòü, òàê æå êàê è ïàðñåëòîíã, åãî ìîæíî ïðîñòî çíàòü. Ìîæíî âûó÷èòü íåñêîëüêî ôðàç, íî ýòî íå ãàðàíòèÿ, ÷òî îíè ñðàáîòàþò. Ýòî êàê ó Êèïëèíãà: "Ìû ñ òîáîé îäíîé êðîâè, òû è ÿ".   
  
- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñî çìåÿìè îäíîé êðîâè?   
  
Ðîíàëüä ðàññìåÿëñÿ.   
  
- Íå ïîíèìàé âñå òàê áóêâàëüíî. Õîòÿ, â ýòîì ÷òî-òî åñòü. Òû æå çíàåøü ýòîò ÿçûê ñ ìëàäåí÷åñòâà, îí âëîæåí â òåáÿ, à ïîòîìó äà, òû ñ íèìè îäíîé êðîâè.   
  
- Íî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ÷àñòü ñèëû Âîëäåìîðòà.   
  
- Òà, ÷àñòü êîòîðóþ îí íå õîòåë áû ñ òîáîé äåëèòü, êàê â ïðî÷åì íè÷åãî äðóãîãî. Ýòà ñâÿçü - ïàëêà î äâóõ êîíöàõ.   
  
- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü?   
  
- ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè êîãäà-íèáóäü ìíå ïðåäñòîèò ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ äðóãèì ìàãîì, ãîâîðÿùèì íà êàðêàðîíå, äåëî áóäåò ðåøàòü íå íàø ÿçûêîâîé óðîâåíü, à âåðà.   
  
- Âåðà?   
  
- Äà, âåðà. Âñåãäà è âî âñåì âñå ðåøàåò òîëüêî âåðà. Â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ýòî áóäåò òà âåðà, êîòîðóþ ÿ äîëæåí áóäó âíóøèòü ïòèöàì, ÷òî ìû ñ íèìè "îäíîé êðîâè". È åñëè ìíå ýòî óäàñòñÿ, òî ïîáåäà áóäåò íà ìîåé ñòîðîíå.   
  
- À òåáå ýòî óäàñòñÿ?   
  
- ß áû ñêàçàë, ñïðîñè Êåðè èëè Áóêëþ, êåì îíè ìåíÿ ñ÷èòàþò, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, òû íå ïîéìåøü èõ îòâåòîâ.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ïîáåäèòü Âîëäåìîðòà, ÿ äîëæåí óáåäèòü çìåé, ÷òî ÿ òîæå çìåÿ? - Ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàððè, íå äî êîíöà ïîíèìàÿ òó ìûñëü, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ äîíåñòè äî íåãî þíîøà.   
  
Òîò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.   
  
- Òîæå âàðèàíò, íî ñî çìåÿìè âñå ñëîæíåå. Ïòèöû î÷åíü çàáîòÿòñÿ î ñâîåì ïîòîìñòâå, íåçàâèñèìî îò âèäà, õàðàêòåðà è íàñòðîåíèÿ. Ó çìåé áûâàåò è òàê, ÷òî îíè ïîåäàþò ñâîå òîëüêî ÷òî âûëóïèâøååñÿ ïîòîìñòâî. Òàê ÷òî íå âñåãäà ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, êàê îíè ñåáÿ ïîâåäóò. Îíè áîëåå íåïðåäñêàçóåìûå. Íî âåäü âñåãäà ìîæíî ïîïûòàòüñÿ.   
  
Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ. Ýòà èäåÿ çâó÷àë ñòðàííî. Îí íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, êàê åãî âîñïðèíèìàþò çìåè. Çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü îí âèäåë è ãîâîðèë òîëüêî ñ òðåìÿ. Áûë ïèòîí, êîòîðîãî îí ñëó÷àéíî îñâîáîäèë èç çàòî÷åíèÿ â çîîïàðêå. Áûëà ÷åðíàÿ çìåÿ, êîòîðóþ íà íåãî íàñëàë Ìàëôîé âî âðåìÿ äóýëè íà âòîðîì êóðñå. È áûë âàñèëèñê...   
  
- Äî ÷åãî äîäóìàëñÿ, Ãàððè? - Ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íåìíîãî íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ.   
  
- ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ãîâîðèë òîëüêî ñ òðåìÿ çìåÿìè. Îäíà áûëà ìíå áëàãîäàðíà çà îñâîáîæäåíèÿ, âòîðàÿ ìåíÿ ïîñëóøàëàñü, à òðåòüÿ... Òðåòüèì áûë âàñèëèñê è îí ñëóøàëñÿ òîëüêî íàñëåäíèêà Ñëèçåðèíà, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü.   
  
- À òû ïûòàëñÿ? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîíàëüä, è Ãàððè çàìåð. Îí íà÷àë ïðèïîìèíàòü òå ñîáûòèÿ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü ñ âàñèëèñêîì, îí òîëüêî ïûòàëñÿ åãî óíè÷òîæèòü, ïîòîìó êàê ñìåðòåëüíî åãî áîÿëñÿ. Âèäíî åãî ðàñòåðÿííîñòü áûëà íàïèñàíà íà åãî ëèöå, ïîòîìó êàê Ðîððè îòâåòèë íà åãî ìûñëè.   
  
- Òû äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ, à ïîòîìó òû íå ìîæåøü çíàòü íàâåðíÿêà, ÷òîáû òîãäà ïðîèçîøëî. Íà òâîåì ìåñòå, åñëè ÿ áû ðåøèë èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî â äàëüíåéøåì, ÿ áû ïîòðåíèðîâàëñÿ áû. ß áû íàøåë íåñêîëüêî çìåé è ïðîáîâàë áû ãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè, ïðîáîâàë áû ñëóøàòü èõ, ïðîáîâàë áû ïîíÿòü.   
  
- À îíè ðàçâå âñå ãîâîðÿò? - Óäèâèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, ïîòîìó êàê òîëüêî îò ïèòîíà îí ñëûøàë ðàçóìíóþ ðå÷ü, è òî ïî ïðîøåñòâèè íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò åìó íà÷èíàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî åìó ýòî ïîñëûøàëîñü. Åãî âîïðîñ âûçâàë åùå áîëüøèé ñìåõ, êîòîðûé âñïîëîøèë âñåõ ïòèö.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, ãîâîðÿò. Åùå êàê. Íå òàê ìíîãî, êàê ýòà áðàòèÿ (êèâîê íà ïòèö), íî äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî, åñëè ðàçãîâîðèòü.   
  
- À òû îòêóäà çíàåøü? - Ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.   
  
- Ìíîãî ÷èòàë. - Îáîðâàë ðàçãîâîð Ðîíàëüä, à ïîòîì, ïîãëÿäåâ íà íåáî, äîáàâèë. - Íàì ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, ïîêà íàñ íå õâàòèëèñü. Íå î÷åíü õî÷ó, ÷òîáû íàñ òóò çàñòàëè.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó?   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà çäåñü áóäóò èñêàòü â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü. - Îòâåòèë Ðîððè. È ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñî ñâîèìè ïåðíàòûìè äðóçüÿìè, ìàëü÷èøêè ïîêèíóëè áàøíþ. 


	11. Time of revelations

Âðåìÿ îòêðîâåíèé  
  
Âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íå âèäåë Âîëäåìîðòà. Åìó áûëî äàíî óêàçàíèå îñòàâàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, âûïîëíÿÿ ñâîè îáû÷íûå îáÿçàííîñòè øêîëüíîãî ó÷èòåëÿ. Õîçÿèí íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíÿë, íî Ëþöèóñ ïåðåäàë îò åãî èìåíè, ÷òî òîò õî÷åò, ÷òîáû íè÷òî ïîêà íå âûäàâàëî âîçâðàùåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Â ýòîì áûë ñìûñë, âåäü Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ íè â êàêóþ íå õîòåë âåðèòü â ýòî, åìó ïîäïåâàëè è áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Äàìáëäîð ïûòàëñÿ èõ óáåäèòü, íî ýòî áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Âïåðâûå Ñåâåðóñ âèäåë åãî òàêèì âçáåøåííûì:   
  
- Ïîêà îíè ñàìè íå ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ íèì ëèöîì ê ëèöó, îíè íå ïîâåðÿò. À êîãäà ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò, áîþñü, áóäåò óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.   
  
Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñ íèì íå ñîãëàñåí. Íî åãî áåñïîêîèëî äðóãîå. Îí âèäåë çà ýòèì íåäîâåðèå ê åãî ïåðñîíå ñî ñòîðîíû Óïèâàþùèõñÿ. Êàæäûé èç íèõ ïðåäàë Ëîðäà, êîãäà òîò èñ÷åç, íî áîëüøå âñåãî ïîäîçðåíèé âûçûâàë èìåííî îí. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë ïðàâäó, íî î÷åíü íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åå óçíàëè Ëþöèóñ è äðóãèå. Íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îí ëþáèë æèçíü è õîòåë îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Òàê ÷òî ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ðàäîâàëî, ÷òî åãî õîòü íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå, ñ äðóãîé, áåñïîêîèëî, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî áûòü òîëüêî çàòèøüå ïåðåä áóðåé. Ïðèáëèæàëèñü ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû, øêîëà âîçáóæäåííî ãóäåëà. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë ýòîò ïåðèîä, à ñåé÷àñ ýòî åùå áîëüøå ðàçäðàæàëî. Åãî áåñèëî, ÷òî ñòóäåíòû íå ïîíèìàþò âñåé ñåðüåçíîñòè ïîëîæåíèÿ è âåäóò ñåáÿ êàê äåòè.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî è åñòü äåòè. - Ãîâîðèëà åìó Ìèíåðâà.   
  
Íî îí íå ñîãëàøàëñÿ ñ íåé. Ïî÷åìó âñå îøèáêè, êîòîðûå îíè ñîâåðøàþò, ñïèñûâàþò èìåííî íà ýòî? Îíè íå äåòè, îíè ìàãè. Áîëåå òîãî, ñàìûå îïàñíûå ìàãè, ïîòîìó êàê îíè ìàãè-íåäîó÷êè. Íèêòî áîëåå íåãî íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå îðóæèå, êîòîðîå åñòü íà ñâåòå. Â êàæäîì èç íèõ çàëîæåíà òàêàÿ ñèëà, î êîòîðîé íå ïîìûøëÿåò Åãî Òåìíîå Âåëè÷åñòâî. Äàæå â ýòîì íåóìåõå Äîëãîïóïñå. ×åì ñòàðøå îíè îñòàíîâÿòñÿ, ÷åì áîëüøå îíè êîíòðîëèðóþò ñåáÿ, òåì îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ìåíåå îïàñíûìè. Ñàìûì ñèëüíûì ïî ñâîåé ðàçðóøèòåëüíîé ñèëå ìàãîì, êîòîðîãî âèäåë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, áûë ïÿòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé è ïàëî÷êó òî òîëêîì äåðæàòü íå óìåë, íå ãîâîðÿ î çíàíèè êàêîãî-íèáóäü çàêëèíàíèÿ. Íî ýòîò ìàëûø óíè÷òîæèë øåñòåðûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, îïûòíûõ ìàãîâ, êîãäà òå âçäóìàëè íàïàñòü íà íåãî.   
  
Òîãäà ýòî áûëà îáû÷íàÿ àêöèÿ óñòðàøåíèÿ. Îíè äîëæíû áûëè óáèòü ñåìüþ ïîëóêðîâîê. Æåíùèíà ïîãèáëà áûñòðî, îíà áûëà î÷åíü ñëàáûì ìàãîì, åå ìóæ, âûõîäåö èç ìàãëîâ, çàùèùàëñÿ îò÷àÿííî, íî ó íåãî íå áûëî øàíñîâ. À ïîòîì Î'Êîííåëë íàøåë ýòîãî ìàëûøà. Òîò èñïóãàííûé çàáèëñÿ ïîä êðîâàòü è õíûêàë. Åìó áûëî ñòðàøíî, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ïëîõîå. Êîãäà åãî âûòÿíóëè èç åãî óáåæèùà, îí çâàë ìàìó, íî ïðè âèäå íàïðàâëåííûõ íà íåãî ïàëî÷åê, îí çàòèõ. Íèêòî äàæå ïåðâóþ áóêâó çàêëÿòèÿ íå óñïåë ïðîèçíåñòè, êàê ìàëûø ïîäíÿë ðóêè è èç íåãî âûðâàëñÿ ÷èñòåéøåå Æèâîå Ïëàìÿ, ïåðâîçäàííàÿ ìàãèÿ. Ìàãèÿ Ðàçðóøåíèÿ è Ñîçèäàíèÿ. Íèêîãäà ïðåæäå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå âèäåë åãî â äåéñòâèè. Øåñòåðî ìàãîâ âñïûõíóëè â îäèí ìîìåíò è ñãîðåëè áåç îñòàòêà. Äàæå ïåïëà íå îñòàëîñü. Êàêèì ÷óäîì îí óöåëåë, Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîíÿë. Íî îí âçÿë íà ðóêè âïàâøåãî â ñòóïîð ðåáåíêà è âûíåñ èç ìåðòâîãî äîìà. Îí îòäàë åãî â ïðèþò è ïîòîì ñ òðåïåòîì æäàë, êîãäà òîò ïðèåäåò â øêîëó. Íî òîò òàê è íå ïîÿâèëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Â íåì íå îñòàëîñü íèêàêèõ ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë, îí îòäàë èõ âñå ñðàçó çà îäèí ðàç. Êòî èç îïûòíûõ ìàãîâ ðåøèòñÿ íà ýòî? Êòî ðèñêíåò òàê êàðäèíàëüíî èçìåíèòü ñâîþ æèçíü? Ñåâåðóñ çíàë, ÷òî îí òî÷íî íå èç èõ ÷èñëà. À âîò åãî ñòóäåíòû... Îíè ýòî ìîãóò. È íå ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî èì ýòîãî õî÷åòñÿ, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè ñíà÷àëà äåëàþò, à ïîòîì äóìàþò, êàê ó íèõ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü.   
  
ßðêèé òîìó ïðèìåð - Ïîòòåð. Äàæå çíàÿ åãî èñòîðèþ, ÷óòü ëè íå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ, Ñåâåðóñ íå âåðèë, ÷òî ïðè÷èíîé åãî ñïàñåíèÿ è ãèáåëè Âîëäåìîðòà áûëà òîëüêî ñèëà ìàòåðèíñêîé ëþáâè. Îí áû ïîâåðèë, åñëè áû ïåðåä åãî ìûñëåííûì âçîðîì íå ñòîÿëà êàðòèíà Æèâîãî Ïëàìåíè, èäóùàÿ èç ðóê ìàëûøà. Íåò, ýòî áûëî íå òîëüêî ìàòåðèíñêîå ñàìîïîæåðòâîâàíèå, ýòî áûëà åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ñèëà. Ñèëà, ñïîñîáíàÿ âïèòàòü â ñåáÿ ÷óæäóþ áîëüøèíñòâó ìàãîâ ñèëó Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Âïèòàòü è ïðåîáðàçîâàòü åå ïîä ñåáÿ. Îí íèêîìó íå ðàññêàçûâàë î âèäåííîì, êàê è î ñâîèõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ íàñ÷åò þíîãî Ïîòòåðà. Ïîòîìó íèêòî íå çíàë, ÷òî íå ïðàâû òå, êòî ãîâîðèò, ÷òî îí íåíàâèäèò Ïîòòåðà èç-çà åãî îòöà. Äæåéìñ òóò ñîâñåì íå ïðè÷åì. Âñå äåëî èìåííî â Ãàððè. Â Ãàððè è â òîì ñòðàõå, êîòîðûé îí âûçûâàåò â Ñåâåðóñå. Â ñòðàõå è ëþáîïûòñòâå. Äà, èìåííî â ëþáîïûòñòâå. Ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó áûëî èíòåðåñíî óâèäåòü, ÷òî åùå ìîæåò ïðåïîäíåñòè ýòîò Çîëîòîé ðåáåíîê, óäàñòñÿ ëè åìó â êîíöå âûæèòü è ñîõðàíèò ëè îí ñâîþ Ñèëó, à ìîæåò è ïðèóìíîæèò åå.   
  
Íî ýòî òàê ñêàçàòü â ïëàíàõ íà áóäóùåå, åñëè îíî ó íåãî áóäåò. Ñåé÷àñ æå åãî èíòåðåñîâàëî äâà âîïðîñà. Ïåðâûé, ÷òî åìó æäàòü îò Âîëäåìîðòà è åãî ëþäåé? Âòîðîé, êòî òàêàÿ ýòà Ëèëèí? È îí íàéäåò îòâåòû íà ñâîè âîïðîñû!   
  
- Îñòîðîæíî ñ æåëàíèÿìè, îíè ìîãóò èñïîëíÿòüñÿ. - Ïðîèçíåñ æåíñêèé ãîëîñ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. Ñåâåðóñ ñòðåìèòåëüíî îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ñòîÿùóþ â äâåðÿõ ôèãóðó æåíùèíû ñ îãíåííî-êðàñíûìè âîëîñàìè.   
  
- ×òî Âû ñêàçàëè? - Ïåðåñïðîñèë îí îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.   
  
- ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íóæíî áûòü îñòîðîæíûì â ñâîèõ æåëàíèÿõ, îíè èìåþò òåíäåíöèþ ñáûâàòüñÿ. - Ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, ïîäõîäÿ ÷óòü áëèæå. Ñíåéï ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, à, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî åãî íåæäàííàÿ ãîñòüÿ äåðæèò ðóêó â êàðìàíå, ñàì íàùóïàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.   
  
- ×òî Âû çäåñü äåëàåòå? Êàê Âû ñþäà ïîïàëè?   
  
- Â ïîäçåìåëüå âõîä íèêîìó íå çàêàçàí, Âàø êàáèíåò íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷åì-òî ñåêðåòíûì. Ìíå ïðîñòî çàõîòåëîñü ñ Âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü, à íàéòè Âàñ â ýòî âðåìÿ ìîæíî áûëî òîëüêî çäåñü. Â îêðóæåíèè âàøèõ ëþáèìûõ çåëèé. - Òàÿ îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïîëêè ñ ðÿäàìè âñåâîçìîæíûõ ñîñóäîâ.   
  
- È î ÷åì Âû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü? - ×óòü óñïîêîèëñÿ Ñíåéï. - È ÷òî Âû èìåëè â âèäó, ãîâîðÿ î æåëàíèÿõ?   
  
- ß èìåëà â âèäó, - Òàÿ íàêëîíèëàñü ê îñòûâøåìó êàìèíó, è âñïûõíóë îãîíü, îñâåòèâ åå ëèöî, - ÷òî Âû õîòåëè óçíàòü ÷òî-òî îáî ìíå, òàê âîò ñåé÷àñ ó Âàñ åñòü òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. - Îíà ïîäòÿíóëà êðåñëî ïîáëèæå ê î÷àãó è óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèëàñü â íåì. Õîçÿèíó êàáèíåòà íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü, êàê ïåðåäâèíóòü ñâîå êðåñëî ïîáëèæå ê êàìèíó, ÷òîáû âèäåòü ëèöî ñâîåé íåçâàíîé ãîñòüè.   
  
- ß õîòåë áû çíàòü, êòî Âû òàêàÿ, è ÷òî Âû äåëàåòå òóò?   
  
- ß? Òðóäíûé âîïðîñ. Åùå áîëåå òðóäíûé îòâåò. Ëó÷øå ÿ ïîêàæó.   
  
Íà ãëàçàõ èçóìëåííîãî ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ åå î÷åðòàíèÿ íà÷àëè ìåíÿòüñÿ, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïåðåä íèì ñèäåë îí ñàì, òîëüêî âìåñòî ïðèâû÷íîé ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè, íà íåì áûëà ìàíòèÿ ñ àëîé ïîäêëàäêîé, òàêàÿ, â êàêîé îáû÷íî õîäèëà ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí. À åùå ÷åðåç ìèíóòó â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ ñíîâà ñèäåëà ñïîêîéíàÿ æåíùèíà, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì ïîêàçûâàþùàÿ, ÷òî íè÷åãî ñîáñòâåííî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.   
  
- Òû - ìåòàìîðô? - Óäèâëåíèå ñëèçåðèíöà ãðàíè÷èëî ñî ñòðàõîì.   
  
- Ìîæíî è òàê ñêàçàòü, - Ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Òàÿ.   
  
- Íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë è íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû ìåòàìîðôû òàê èçìåíÿëè ñâîþ âíåøíîñòü.   
  
- Âíåøíîñòü? Íåò, ÿ ìåíÿþ íå âíåøíîñòü, ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ñòàíîâëþñü òåì, â êîãî ÿ ïðåâðàùàþñü. Ñòàâ, ê ïðèìåðó, òîáîé, ÿ ïðèîáðåòàþ òâîé òèï ìûøëåíèÿ, òâîé õàðàêòåð, òâîé ãîëîñ, ìàíåðó ãîâîðèòü. Äàæå áîëåçíè è âíóòðåííèå òðàâìû. ß ôàêòè÷åñêè ñòàíîâëþñü òîáîé. À åñëè ìíå óäàñòñÿ åùå è âëåçòü â òâîé ìîçã, â òâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, òî òû ñàì íå ïîéìåøü ãäå òû, à ãäå ÿ.   
  
- Âïåðâûå ñëûøó î òàêèõ òàëàíòàõ ìåòàìîðôà.   
  
- À òû ìíîãî âèäåë ìåòàìîðôîâ â ñâîåé æèçíè? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Òàÿ.   
  
- Âèäåë íåñêîëüêèõ ñðåäè àóðîðîâ. Ñèëüíûå ìàãè, ìåíÿþò ñâîþ âíåøíîñòü, íî î ïðåîáðàæåíèè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü òàì íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ.   
  
- Ïðàâèëüíî, òû ãîâîðèøü î ìàãàõ-ìåòàìîðôàõ, î òåõ, êòî èñïîëüçóåò íàêîïëåííóþ ñèëó òàêèì îáðàçîì.   
  
- À êåì òîãäà ÿâëÿåøüñÿ òû?   
  
- À ìû ÿâëÿåìñÿ õàìåëåîíàìè. Ìû ðîäèëèñü ñ ýòèì. Äëÿ íàñ ýòî åñòåñòâåííî. Áîëåå òîãî, äàëåêî íå âñå èç íàñ èçíà÷àëüíî èìåëè ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó.   
  
Êàê òîëüêî îòçâó÷àë ïîñëåäíèé çâóê åå ñëîâ, êàê òîëüêî äî íåãî äîøåë ñìûñë ñêàçàííîãî, ñåðäöå Ñåâåðóñà áåøåíî çàáèëîñü. Òåëî ïîêðûëîñü ëèïêèì ïîòîì, à ê ãîðëó ïîäñòóïèë êîìîê ãîðå÷è. Ýòî áûë ñòðàõ. Ïàíèêà. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî çíàåò ìíîãîå îá óñòðîéñòâå ìèðà, íî òåïåðü ïåðåä íèì áûëî íå÷òî íåèçâåñòíîå è ýòèì ñòîëü ïóãàþùåå. È íå âàæíî, ÷òî ýòî íå÷òî ñèäåëî â êðåñëå, ïîäîáíî îáû÷íîé æåíùèíå, ïîëîæèâ íîãó íà íîãó è ðàâíîìåðíî ïîêà÷èâàÿ åþ. Íàêîíåö ãîðëî îòïóñòèëî, äûõàíèå ñòàëî áîëåå ðîâíûì, è îí ñìîã çàäàòü òðåâîæàùèé åãî âîïðîñ:   
  
- È ìíîãî âàñ?   
  
- Íàñ íåìíîãî. Ñêàçàòü ïî ïðàâäå íàñ î÷åíü ìàëî. Ìû äåðæèìñÿ îáîñîáëåííî äðóã îò äðóãà. Êàæäûé æèâåò, êàê õî÷åò, êàê åìó óäîáíî. Èçðåäêà ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ âìåñòå, ðåøàåì êàêèå-òî ñâîè ïðîáëåìû è ðàñõîäèìñÿ, ÷òîáû åùå äîëãî íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ.   
  
- Âû æèâåòå ñðåäè ìàãîâ?   
  
- Ìû ìîæåì æèòü äàæå ñðåäè ìàãëîâ, áûëî áû íà òî íàøå æåëàíèå. Ñàìûå þíûå èç íàñ ïðèìèðÿþò íà ñåáÿ ëþáûå âàðèàíòû, ïîêà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå îñòàíàâëèâàþòñÿ íà óäîáíûõ ñåáå. Íî äà, íàì ïðèâû÷íåå æèòü ñðåäè ìàãîâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû âåäü òîæå â êàêîé-òî ìåðå îäíè èç âàñ. Ìû ïðèíàäëåæèì ê òîìó ìèðó, î êîòîðîì ìàãëû äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàþò. Äóìàþ, ìû äëÿ íèõ ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé êîøìàð. - Ïîãëÿäåâ íà Ñíåéïà, îíà òèõî äîáàâèëà. - Êàê è äëÿ âàñ.   
  
- Êòî çíàåò î âàñ?   
  
- Î÷åíü íåìíîãèå. Òàéíà - îäíî èç óñëîâèé íàøåãî âûæèâàíèÿ. Äà, ìû ìîæåì ñòàòü êåì óãîäíî, íî ïðÿòàòüñÿ âñþ æèçíü, ýòî ñëèøêîì äàæå äëÿ íàñ.   
  
- Âàñ ìîæíî óáèòü? - Âûðâàëîñü ó Ñíåéïà. Ïîíÿâ áåñòàêòíîñòü ñâîåãî âîïðîñà, îí ñëåãêà ñìóòèëñÿ, à îò ýòîãî â íåì íà÷àë íàðàñòàòü ãíåâ, êîòîðûé âñåãäà, êàê ìàíòèåé-íåâèäèìêîé, ïðèêðûâàë åãî âíóòðåííèé ñòðàõ.   
  
- Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ. - Óëûáíóëàñü Òàÿ. - Ïðàêòè÷íîñòü âñåãäà áûëî Âàøèì îòëè÷èòåëüíûì êà÷åñòâîì, ïðîôåññîð. Äà, íàñ ìîæíî óáèòü, íî ýòî êðàéíå ñëîæíî ñäåëàòü, âåäü äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî ïîíÿòü, êàêóþ ôîðìó ìû èìåëè èçíà÷àëüíî. À ÷àñòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ òàê, ÷òî ìû ñàìè ìîæåì ýòîãî íå ïîìíèòü.   
  
- Êàê òîãäà âû óìèðàåòå?   
  
- Òàê æå êàê è ëþäè. Ïðèõîäèò âðåìÿ, ñîçíàíèå ãàñíåò, è ìû ïîêèäàåì ýòîò ìèð, ÷òîáû âîçðîäèòüñÿ â èíîì êà÷åñòâå.   
  
- Âîçðîäèòüñÿ?   
  
- Íó, ñêàæåì, ýòî ÷àñòü íàøåé ðåëèãèè.   
  
- Ó âàñ åñòü ðåëèãèÿ? - Ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê îòñòóïàë ñòðàõ, íà÷àëî ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ëþáîïûòñòâî. Òàÿ ýòî ïîíÿëà è óëûáíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ.   
  
- À ÷åì ìû ñîáñòâåííî õóæå ëþäåé. Ó íàñ åñòü ðåëèãèÿ, èëè, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íåêèå âçãëÿäû íà íåìàòåðèàëüíûå àñïåêòû áûòèÿ, è ó íàñ åñòü çàêîí.   
  
- È ÷òî ãëàñèò âàø çàêîí?   
  
- Òàì íåìíîãî ïóíêòîâ, è îäèí èç íèõ ãëàñèò: "Íèêòî è íèêîåì îáðàçîì íå äîëæåí ïîñÿãàòü íà ñâîáîäó ÷ëåíà êëàíà. Ëþáàÿ ïîïûòêà áóäåò ïðåñå÷åíà è áóäåò æåñòîêî íàêàçàíà." Åùå îí ãëàñèò, ÷òî íèêòî èç òåõ, êòî ìîæåò ïîïûòàòüñÿ îãðàíè÷èòü ñâîáîäó ÷ëåíîâ êëàíà, íå äîëæåí óçíàòü î íàøåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. Èìåííî èç-çà íàðóøåíèé ýòèõ äâóõ çàêîíîâ ÿ è ïðèáûëà â Õîãâàðòñ.   
  
- Òîò, êòî íàðóøèë èõ...   
  
- Ñêðûâàåòñÿ ãäå-òî ñðåäè ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, êàê ÿ ïîíÿë, êòî-òî ñîâåðøèë êàêîå-òî äåÿíèå, êîòîðîå ìîæåò âàñ ïîä÷èíèòü, èëè æå ðàññêàçàë î âàñ òîìó, êòî ñìîæåò ýòî ñäåëàòü.   
  
- ß íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â Âàøåì óìå, ïðîôåññîð. - Òàÿ ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó â çíàê ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ åãî ñëîâ.   
  
- È êòî ìîæåò ïîñÿãíóòü íà âàøó ñâîáîäó?   
  
- Òîò, êòî ïîñÿãàåò íà ñâîáîäó è æèçíü âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Òåìíûé Ëîðä.   
  
Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ. Ýòà íîâîñòü áûëà íåîæèäàííà, è îí íå çíàë, êàê ê íåé îòíåñòèñü. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ïðèÿòíî çíàòü, ÷òî è ýòè ñóùåñòâà ÷åãî-òî áîÿòüñÿ, ñ äðóãîé, òàêîå îðóæèå â ðóêàõ Âîëäåìîðòà... Ýòî åùå áîëåå ïóãàþùå.   
  
- Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàëà, âû î÷åíü äîãàäëèâû. Òàêîå îðóæèå â ðóêàõ Âîëäåìîðòà, ãðîçèò âàì áûñòðûì ïîðàæåíèåì. Ìû ìîæåì áûòü èäåàëüíûìè óáèéöàìè.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë. Òîò êîøìàð, êîòîðûé îí èñïûòàë, óçíàâ î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè ñóùåñòâ-õàìåëåîíîâ, áûë íè÷åì ïåðåä ñòðàõîì, ÷òî îíè ìîãóò íàòâîðèòü ïîä "÷óòêèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì" Åãî Òåìíîãî Âåëè÷åñòâà.   
  
- Êàê îí ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü íàä âàìè âëàñòü?   
  
- Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, ñðåäè íàñ åñòü ïðåäàòåëü. Äóìàþ, îí çàêëþ÷èò, à òî÷íåå óæå çàêëþ÷èë ñäåëêó ñ Ëîðäîì.   
  
- Êàêîâû óñëîâèÿ ñäåëêè?   
  
- Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå íå ðàñêðûâàòü ýòîãî. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòî òîëüêî äîãàäêè, âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ íå õî÷ó íàðóøàòü çàêîí, ðàñêðûâàÿ âàì áîëüøå, ÷åì ìíå ñëåäóåò.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, ðàññêàçàâ ìíå î ñâîåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè, òû åùå íå íàðóøèëà âàø çàêîí? - ßçâèòåëüíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï è óñëûøàë â îòâåò ñïîêîéíîå "Íåò".   
  
- Ïðèñòóïàÿ ê ïîèñêàì, ÿ âûãîâîðèëà äëÿ ñåáÿ ïðàâî èñêàòü ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâà òàì, ãäå îíî ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. À ëþáîå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî ïðåäïîëàãàåò äîëþ äîâåðèÿ. Òàê ÷òî çàêîí íàðóøåí íå áûë.   
  
- È êàêîå æå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî òðåáóåòñÿ îò ìåíÿ?   
  
- Ìíå íóæíî çíàòü, êòî ïîÿâëÿëñÿ â îêðóæåíèè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà ïåðåä ïîêóøåíèåì íàä Ïîòòåðà.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óäèâèëñÿ, ïîèñòèíå ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð áûë ïîëîí ñþðïðèçîâ.   
  
- À ñ ÷åãî Âû âçÿëè, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó Âàì â ýòîì ïîìî÷ü?   
  
- Êàæåòñÿ, Âû ïëîõî ñëóøàëè ìåíÿ â íà÷àëå. ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì âëåçòü â ìîçã è âûíóòü èç íåãî íóæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, ïîýòîìó Âàøà øïèîíñêàÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòü äëÿ ìåíÿ íå ñåêðåò.   
  
- Õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü, äëÿ êîãî îíà òåïåðü ñåêðåò. - Ïðîâîð÷àë "Äæåéìñ Áîíä" ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà, ïðèïîìèíàÿ ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íà òåìó Îëüãàðäà Áðîäñêè.   
  
- Õîòåëîñü áû íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî äëÿ Âîëäåìîðòà âñå æå ýòî îñòàåòñÿ ñåêðåòîì.   
  
- Ðàçâå? À êàê æå íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ó íåãî ïîáûâàë êòî-òî èç âàøèõ?   
  
- Óñïîêîéòåñü, âëåçòü â ìîçã ñèëüíîãî ìàãà áåç åãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ ìîãóò î÷åíü íåìíîãèå, ê ýòèì íåìíîãèì íàø ïðåäàòåëü íå îòíîñèòñÿ. Îí àìáèöèîçåí, íî â ìàãè÷åñêîì ñìûñëå î÷åíü ñëàá, èíà÷å áû îí íå ïðèáåãàë ê ïîìîùè äðóãîãî áîëåå ñèëüíîãî ìàãà.   
  
- Äà óæ, Âû ìåíÿ óñïîêîèëè. - Â ãîëîñå çâó÷àëî ñòîëüêî ñàðêàçìà, ÷òî Òàþ ýòî ñëåãêà ïîêîðîáèëî.   
  
- Óæ êàê ñìîãëà. Òàê Âû ìíå ðàññêàæåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóþùåå?   
  
- Äà, ÿ ïðèïîìèíàþ. Áûë îäèí ñòðàííûé ïîñåòèòåëü. Îí íå îäèí èç Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, ñëèøêîì ìîëîä. ß ïîäóìàë áû, ÷òî ýòî îäèí èç ÷üèõ-íèáóäü äåòåé, íî ÿ çíàþ âñå ñåìåéñòâà. Òàê ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü âàø ïðåäàòåëü.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó Âû ïîäóìàëè èìåííî íà íåãî? Ìàëî ëè ìîëîäûõ è àìáèöèîçíûõ ìîæåò áûòü â ñâèòå ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà?   
  
- ß åãî âèäåë âñåãî ïàðó ðàç, íî èìåííî ïîñëå åãî ïîñåùåíèé ñòàëè ïîãîâàðèâàòü, ÷òî ñêîðî íàñòóïèò ÷àñ ïîáåäû. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò íå îòêàçàëñÿ îò òàêîãî øàíñà çàïîëó÷èòü âàø ðîä â ñâîå ïîëüçîâàíèå.   
  
- ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ. À òåïåðü ñêàæèòå, íå ïîêàçàëñÿ ëè Âàì ýòîò ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê çíàêîìûì?   
  
- Íåò, ÿ àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî íèãäå åãî íå âèäåë.   
  
- Âû äîãàäûâàåòåñü, ÷òî îí ìîã ïðåäëîæèòü Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó?   
  
- Ñêîðåå âñåãî, æèçíü Ïîòòåðà.   
  
- È ìû òàê äóìàåì. Îäíî ïîêóøåíèå áûëî, îíî áûëî íåóäà÷íûì. Âîëäåìîðò äàñò åìó âòîðîé øàíñ?   
  
- Ñäàåòñÿ ìíå, ó íåãî ïðîñòî íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà: äîñòàòü Ïîòòåðà èç-ïîä îïåêè Äàìáëäîðà èíà÷å îí íå ñìîæåò.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ æäàòü. - Ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí ïîäíÿëàñü è ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äâåðÿì. Òàì îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è îáåðíóëàñü. - Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ çà ÷åñòíûé ðàçãîâîð, ïðîôåññîð. È åùå õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ çà ñâîå âûçûâàþùåå ïîâåäåíèå â òå÷åíèå âñåãî íàøåãî çíàêîìñòâà, ÿ âåëà ñåáÿ ïî-äåòñêè.   
  
- Ïîäîæäèòå, - îñòàíîâèë åå Ñåâåðóñ, - ïî÷åìó âû ïðèøëè è ðàññêàçàëè ìíå âñå, åñëè ìîãëè ïðîñòî, êàê âû òàì ãîâîðèëè, "ïîêîïàòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ìîçãàõ"?   
  
- ß óæå íåîäíîêðàòíî çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ñ÷èòàþ Âàñ óìíûì, ÷òîáû è â äàëüíåéøåì ïîäîãðåâàòü Âàøè ïîäîçðåíèÿ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû ñ÷èòàëè íàñ âðàãàìè, ïîòîìó êàê ó ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ ãîëîâà áîëèò î äðóãîì, è ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà ìåæäó íàìè ÿ íå æåëàþ.   
  
- Êàêàÿ ïðàêòè÷íîñòü! - Ïîñëûøàëîñü åé âñëåä, è Ñåâåðóñ ïðèøëîñü óäèâëÿòüñÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çà ýòîò ïîëíûé îòêðûòèé âå÷åð, ïîòîìó êàê îí óñëûøàë íåâûñêàçàííîå âñëóõ, íî ïðîçâó÷àâøåå ãäå-òî âíóòðè íåãî:   
  
- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äëÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ íå òî âðåìÿ è íå òî ìåñòî. À æàëü, Âû áûëè áû âåëèêîëåïíûì ïðîòèâíèêîì... ïðîôåññîð.   
  
Äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, è Ñåâåðóñ îñòàëñÿ îäèí. 


	12. Christmas gift

Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê  
  
Íàñòóïèë ïîñëåäíèé òîðæåñòâåííûé óæèí ïåðåä òåì, êàê áîëüøèíñòâî ñòóäåíòîâ ðàçúåäåòñÿ ïî ñâîèì äîìàì. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà òâîðÿùóþñÿ çà ñòåíàìè øêîëû ñèòóàöèþ, äåòè âî âñå âðåìåíà îñòàþòñÿ äåòüìè, à ïîòîìó îíè øóìíî ðàäîâàëèñü êàíèêóëàì è ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ ïðàçäíèêàì è ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàëè ïîäàðêîâ. Óæèí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîøåë ïðàçäíè÷íî, ñëîâíî êàæäûé èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïîñòàâèë ñåáå öåëüþ îòîðâàòüñÿ íàïîñëåäîê, áóäòî ýòî ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Êòî çíàåò, ìîæåò áûòü, îíè è ïðàâû. Áëèçíåöû Óèçëè âñåõ "îäàðèëè" ñâîèìè èçîáðåòåíèÿìè, äîñòàëîñü äàæå ñëèçåðèíöàì. Ýëüôû íå òîëüêî ïðèãîòîâèëè øèêàðíûå áëþäà, íî è èñïîëíèëè êàêóþ-òî çàëèõâàòñêóþ ïåñíþ. Çàòåì ïî çàëó ëåòàë ñíåãèðü, è êàæäûé, ê êîìó îí ïðèñàæèâàëñÿ íà ïëå÷î, äîëæåí áûë ÷òî-òî èñïîëíèòü. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó Äæèííè Óèçëè î÷åíü êðàñèâûé ãîëîñ, áëèçíåöû èç Ïóôôåíäóÿ ìàñòåðñêè òàíöóþò ôëàìåíêî, à Ïàòðèê Ëàçüå èç Êîãòåâðàíà ïèøåò êðàñèâûå ñòèõè. È åùå âñå óçíàëè, ÷òî ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè îêàçûâàåòñÿ ìîæíî êðóæèòüñÿ â âàëüñå, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü ó Ëèëèí, êîòîðóþ ñýð Íèêîëàñ ïðèãëàñèë íà òàíåö. Òîëüêî Ñíåéï äîãàäûâàëñÿ, êàê åé ýòî óäàåòñÿ. Äàæå åìó ïðèøëîñü îòðàáàòûâàòü ñâîé ôàíò, êîãäà ìàëåíüêèå ëàïêè âïèëèñü â åãî ìàíòèþ, à îñòðûé êëþâ ïðèêóñèë óõî, ÷òîáû òîò íå âçäóìàë èñïîðòèòü ïðàçäíèê ñâîèì îòêàçîì. ×òî æå, èãðà åñòü èãðà, à ïîòîìó âñå ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñëûøàëè, êðàñèâûé õîðîøî ïîñòàâëåííûé ãîëîñ, èñïîëíÿþùèé ñòàðèííóþ áàëëàäó îá îñíîâàòåëÿõ Õîãâàðòñà. Âå÷åð ïðîøåë íà óðà. Âñå óìèðîòâîðåííûå ðàçîøëèñü ïî ñâîèì ñïàëüíÿì, îòîñïàòüñÿ ïåðåä îòúåçäîì. Íî...   
  
  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ â òåìíîòå îò îùóùåíèÿ íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ îïàñíîñòè. Îí íèêîãäà íå èãíîðèðîâàë ýòî îùóùåíèå, ïîòîìó êàê ÷àñòî ýòî ñïàñàëî åìó æèçíü. ×òî-òî ïðèáëèæàëîñü, è îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åò çíàòü ÷òî. Â øêîëå áûëî òèõî, è ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî íàñòîðàæèâàëî. Ñíåéï ïðèâûê ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ÷óòü ëè íå ðàíüøå âñåõ, íî íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû âîêðóã ñòîÿëà òàêàÿ òèøèíà, ïðèëè÷åñòâóþùàÿ ðàçâå ÷òî çàáðîøåííîìó êëàäáèùó.   
  
Áûñòðî âñòàâ è îäåâøèñü, îí âûøåë â êîðèäîð. È ñíîâà íå óñëûøàë íè çâóêà, òîëüêî çâóê åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ øàãîâ ãóëêî îòäàâàëèñü â ïóñòûõ ïîìåùåíèÿõ. Âíåçàïíî îí óñëûøàë îò÷àÿííîå ìÿóêàíüå, à, ñâåðíóâ çà ïîâîðîò, íàòêíóëñÿ íà òåëî Ôèë÷à. Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ ëåæàëà íà ãðóäè ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà è æàëîáíî ìÿóêàëà, ñëîâíî æàëóÿñü íà ÷òî-òî. Ñíåéï íàãíóëñÿ ê ñìîòðèòåëþ è ïîòðÿñ çà ïëå÷î. Òîò òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, íî ãëàç íå îòêðûë. Îí ñïàë è ñïàë î÷åíü êðåïêî, è, ñóäÿ ïî âûáðàííîìó äëÿ ýòîãî ìåñòó, ñîí ñâàëèë åãî âíåçàïíî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîãëàäèë êîøêó ïî ãîëîâå.   
  
- Íè÷åãî, ìèëàÿ, îí ñêîðî ïðîñíåòñÿ. - Ïðî ñåáÿ äîáàâèë. - ß íàäåþñü.   
  
×óòü ëè íå áåãîì äåêàí óñòðåìèëñÿ â ðàñïîëîæåíèå ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Òàì ñòîÿëà òàêàÿ æå òèøèíà. Îí çàãëÿíóë â êàæäóþ ñïàëüíþ, êàðòèíà áûëà îäíà è òà æå: âñå ñïàëè áåñïðîáóäíûì ñíîì è íå ðåàãèðîâàëè íè íà îêðèêè íà âñòðÿñêó. Ëèøü îäèí ÷åëîâåê íå ñïàë, èáî òîëüêî îäíà êðîâàòü áûëà ïóñòà è äàæå çàïðàâëåíà. Ñàìûå õóäøèå ïîäîçðåíèÿ ïîñåòèëè Ñíåéïà. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïî÷òè áåãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ â áàøíþ Äàìáëäîðà. Íî íå óñïåë îí ïðîèçíåñòè "Ëèìîííûé øåðáåò", êàê ëåñòíèöà ïîåõàëà âíèç, è â ïðîåìå îí óâèäåë ïðîôåññîðà Ëèëèí.   
  
- Ìîæåòå íå ñïåøèòü, îí òîæå ñïèò. - Îòâåòèëà îíà åìó íà íåçàäàííûé âîïðîñ. - Îíè âñå ñïÿò.   
  
- Êòî-òî âñå æå íå ñïèò, íàïðèìåð Âû. - Ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îòìåòèë òîò.   
  
- Êàê è Âû, ÷åìó ÿ óäèâëåíà áîëüøå.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó?   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî Âû - Ñíîõîäåö, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó Âàñ èììóíèòåò ê Ñîííîìó çàêëÿòèþ.   
  
- Ñîííîå çàêëÿòèå íå èìååò òàêîãî ðàäèóñà äåéñòâèÿ è íå äåéñòâóåò íà òàêèõ ìàãîâ, êàê Äàìáëäîð.   
  
- Äà, òîëüêî åñëè îíè íå áûëî íàëîæåíî íåïîñðåäñòâåííî èç ñíîâèäåíèÿ. Âàì âñå æå íóæíî áûëî ïîñëóøàòü, ÷åìó ÿ ó÷ó ñòóäåíòîâ: âî âðåìÿ ñíà ìû âñå áåñïîìîùíû, êàêèìè ñèëüíûìè ìàãàìè ìû íå ÿâëÿëèñü.   
  
- Êòî-òî ïðîíèê â ñíîâèäåíèÿ è íàëîæèë íà âñåõ ÷àðû? Çà÷åì?   
  
- À ýòî ìû ñêîðî óçíàåì, ïðàâäà, ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî õî÷ó ýòî çíàòü.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ óäèâèëñÿ, íàñêîëüêî òî÷íî Ëèëèí ïîâòîðèëà åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ìûñëè.   
  
- Òàÿ, - ê íèì áûñòðûì øàãîì ïðèáëèæàëñÿ Îëüãàðä. Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî èìåííî åãî íå áûëî â ñïàëüíå, çíà÷èò, åùå íà îäíîãî áîäðñòâóþùåãî áûëî áîëüøå. - Ê íàì ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ ëþäè â ìàñêàõ.   
  
- Ãäå îíè?   
  
- Ýíäè ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè áóäóò çäåñü ìèíóò ÷åðåç òðèäöàòü.   
  
- Ïëîõî. Ó íàñ ñëèøêîì ìàëî âðåìåíè. Ìû ñìîæåì èõ çàäåðæàòü?   
  
- Ìû ñìîæåì ïîïûòàòüñÿ.   
  
- Ãäå âñå îñòàëüíûå?   
  
- Âñå â áîëüøîì çàëå.   
  
- Èäåì òóäà.   
  
Òðè ôèãóðû, Ëèëèí, Îëüãàðä è ìîë÷àâøèé, íî âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàþùèé Ñíåéï, óñòðåìèëèñü ê Áîëüøîìó Îáåäåííîìó Çàëó. Òàì åãî ïîäæèäàë åùå îäèí ñþðïðèç, ê êîòîðîìó îí óæå ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî ïîäãîòîâèëñÿ. Âñå íîâè÷êè, êîòîðûå ïðèáûëè â ýòîì ãîäó èç ðàçíûõ øêîë, ñòîÿëè è òèõî ïåðåãîâàðèâàëèñü.   
  
- Òàÿ, - îáðàòèëñÿ îäèí èç áëèçíåöîâ, ÷åðíîâîëîñûé þíîøà, - âñå ñïÿò, âñÿ øêîëà.   
  
- Ìèøåëü, ãäå Ðîððè? - Îáðàòèëàñü Òàÿ ê ãðèôôèíäîðêå.   
  
- ß íå ñòàëà åãî áóäèòü.   
  
- Íî...   
  
- Íî ýòî âîçìîæíî. Òîëüêî ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí ñàì õî÷åò îñòàâàòüñÿ òàì, èíà÷å îí áû ïðîñíóëñÿ âìåñòå ñ íàìè.   
  
Òàÿ êèâíóëà, è åå êðàñíûå ðàñïóùåííûå âîëîñû çàêðûëè ëèöî.   
  
- Ê íàì ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ Óïèâàþùèåñÿ. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî èì çäåñü ìåñòî.   
  
- Ó íàñ óæå òðîå ìåðòâûõ. - Ñïîêîéíî, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî, ïðîèçíåñëà áåëîêóðàÿ ñòóäåíòêà Êîãòåâðàíà. Ïîäóìàâ, äîáàâèëà, åùå ïàðà ìèíóò è èõ áóäåò íå ìåíüøå äåñÿòêà.   
  
- Òû ìîæåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü? - Òàê æå ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà Òàÿ, õîòÿ â åå ãîëîñå ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü õîðîøî ñêðûâàåìîå íàïðÿæåíèå.   
  
- Òîëüêî íå â òàêîì âèäå. - Ýâèëè ðàçâåëà ðóêè â ñòîðîíû, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ âñåì ñâîþ ëàäíóþ ôèãóðó ïîä øêîëüíîé ìàíòèåé.   
  
- Äåëàé ÷òî íóæíî, Ïèíà, ìàñêèðîâêà óæå íè ê ÷åìó.   
  
- Êàê ñêàæåøü. - Ïðîèçíåñëà Ñíåæíàÿ Êîðîëåâà ñâîèì îáû÷íûì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé áûë íà äâà òîíà íèæå åå ìîëîäåæíîãî âàðèàíòà. Ñíåéï óâèäåë êàê åå ôèãóðà çàìóòíèëàñü, ñëîâíî îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñêâîçü òîëùó âîäû, è âîò óæå âûñîêàÿ æåíùèíà ñ êðóïíûìè ôîðìàìè, äîñòîéíûìè áûòü çàïå÷àòëåííûìè â ìðàìîðå, åëå ïðèêðûòûå øêîëüíîé ôîðìîé, íàïðàâèëàñü ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó. Ïèíà çàáðàëàñü íà íåãî ñ íîãàìè è ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà åãî ïîâåðõíîñòè, çàêðûâ ãëàçà. Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî îíà òàì ñîáñòâåííî äåëàåò, íî äðóãîé çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ íå äàë åìó ðòà ðàñêðûòü.   
  
- Íå ñåé÷àñ.   
  
Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ìàëåíüêîãî æèëèñòîãî ÿïîíöà ëåò òàê ñîðîêà. Îëüãàðä áûë âûøå, à ïîòîìó øêîëüíàÿ ìàíòèÿ òåïåðü äîñòèãàëà ïîëà è ïîõîäèëà íà ìàíòèþ ñàìîãî Ñíåéïà.   
  
- Ìèñòåð Òàêàõàøè?   
  
- Ñíåéï-ñàí, ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî íå ñìîã ïðîäîëæèòü íàø çàíèìàòåëüíûé ðàçãîâîð íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ïîñëåäíèé ìåñÿöåâ, íî äóìàþ, Âû ïîéìåòå, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íå â ìîåé âëàñòè. - Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ â ïîêëîíå ïåðåä ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.   
  
- Ìèöóðî, îñòàâü âñå ôîðìàëüíûå ïðèâåòñòâèÿ íà ïîòîì. Ó âàñ áóäåò âðåìÿ ïîãîâîðèòü, íî ïîñëå. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, íàì óäàñòñÿ âûñòîÿòü.   
  
- Ïòèöû âîëíóþòñÿ.   
  
- Ìàäàì Õóê?! - Óäèâëåíèå Ñíåéïà òðóäíî áûëî îïèñàòü. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ êîëëåãó ñ øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà íå èçìåíèëàñü, ëèøü âîëîñû åùå áîëüøå íàïîìèíàëè ïåðüÿ, à ñîêîëèíûå ãëàçà âîçáóæäåííî ñâåðêàëè.   
  
Òàÿ ñîðâàëà ñ øåè ñâèñòîê è ïðîòÿíóëà åãî ó÷èòåëþ ïîëåòîâ è àïïàðàöèè.   
  
- Îíè âñå â òâîåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. Ìèöóðî, òû è Ýíäè äîëæíû îðãàíèçîâàòü îáîðîíó. Íèêòî íå äîëæåí ïðîéòè â çàìîê. Ðåáÿòà, - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê áëèçíåöàì, - íàì íóæåí Êóïîë, ñïîñîáíûé íàêðûòü øêîëó.   
  
Áëèçíåöû ìîë÷à ñêëîíèëèñü è, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè, âûøëè èç çàëà. Çà íèìè ïîñëåäîâàëè Ìèöóðî è ìàäàì Õóê.   
  
- ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî äåëî ïðèíÿëî óãðîæàþùèé îáîðîò. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, êîãäà íå îäèí èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, â òîì ÷èñëå è Äàìáëäîð íå ìîæåò èì ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü - ýòî ÷èñòîé âîäû êàòàñòðîôà. Íà ìåñòå Âîëäåìîðòà, ïîÿâèñü òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, îí áû çàõâàòèë ó÷åíèêîâ â çàëîæíèêè, è òîãäà áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü âîëøåáíèêîâ áóäóò äåëàòü âñå, ÷òî îí òîëüêî íå ïðèêàæåò. À Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå ãëóïåå åãî.   
  
- Íî, ñêîðåå âñåãî ó íåãî â Õîãâàðòñå äðóãàÿ öåëü. - Îòâåòèëà íà åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Òàÿ. - È íàì ëó÷øå ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê îíà ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà è ðûæàÿ Ìèøåëü íàïðàâèëèñü ê âûõîäó. Ñåâåðóñ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âçãëÿíóë íà ëåæàùóþ íà ñòîëå â ïëàùå èç ñâîèõ îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëûõ âîëîñ æåíùèíó è çàìåòèë, êàê ïîäðàãèâàþò åå ïàëüöû, à ãóáû øåâåëÿòñÿ â íåñëûøíîé âÿçè çàêëèíàíèÿ. Çàòåì îí âûøåë ïðî÷ü. Áëèç çàëà îí óâèäåë áëèçíåöîâ, êîòîðûå ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè. Èõ äëèííûå âîëîñû ðàçâèâàë íåçðèìûé âåòåð, à îò íèõ øëà òàêàÿ âîëíà ìàãèè, ÷òî ó Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Îñòðàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà ðóêó, íà êîòîðîé ñòîÿëà ìåòêà Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî íà÷èíàåò âûòàëêèâàòü çà ïðåäåëû âñå ðàñòóùåãî áàðüåðà. Âîò óæå åãî âæàëî â ñòåíêó, ïûòàÿñü â âèäå ìîëåêóë ïðîòàùèòü ñêâîçü íåå. Ýòî áûëî ñòðàøíî, ïîòîìó êàê ìàã íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòîìó ïðîòèâîïîñòàâèòü. Áîðÿñü ñ âñå íàðàñòàþùåé ñèëîé, îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê ê íåìó ïîäáåæàëà Ëèëèí è ñõâàòèëà çà ðóêó, ïîêà òîò íå íà÷àë âëèâàòüñÿ â ñòåíó. Îíà, ñõâàòèâ çà ïëå÷è, îòòàùèëà åãî ïîäàëüøå îò ñòåí. Â ãîëîâå îí óñëûøàë ÷óæîé ãîëîñ: "Ïðåêðàòè ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ïðîñòî îñòàíüñÿ ñî ìíîé. Äîâåðüñÿ, ó ìåíÿ õâàòèò ñèë çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ". Îí ìîã áû îòâåòèòü, ÷òî îí íå ïðèâûê íèêîìó äîâåðÿòü, ó íåãî âñå äîëæíî áûòü ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Íî åìó íå ïðèøëîñü ïðîèçíîñèòü ýòî âñëóõ, ïîòîìó êàê ýòî è òàê áûëî ïîíÿòíî ýòîìó ñóùåñòâó, ÷òî òàê áåççàñòåí÷èâî êîâûðÿëîñü â åãî ìîçãàõ, ïðîäîëæàÿ óáåæäàòü è óãîâàðèâàòü. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò, ãîëîñ âîçìóùåííî ïðîèçíåñ: "Íå õî÷åøü ïðèíÿòü ïîìîùü, òàê è âûêðó÷èâàéñÿ ñàì". ×óæèå ðóêè îòïóñòèëè åãî ïëå÷è, è Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóþòíî è îäèíîêî, åãî òåëî ïîäàëîñü íàçàä è íàøëî ñïîêîéíóþ ãàâàíü...   
  
Ïîíåìíîãó îí ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ, îáíàðóæèâ ñåáÿ ñèäÿùèì íà ïîëó. Îí ïðèæèâàëñÿ ñïèíîé ê ÷åìó-òî ìÿãêîìó è òåïëîìó, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü ãîðÿ÷åìó.   
  
- Âû, íàêîíåö, ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ, ïðîôåññîð? Òàê, ìîæåò áûòü, äàäèòå òðóä ñâîèì íîãàì ïîäíÿòü Âàñ â âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå è ïåðåíåñòè â áîëåå óäîáíîå ìåñòî. - Ðàçäàëñÿ íàä åãî óõîì íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ Ëèëèí.   
  
- ×òî ýòî áûëî? - Ïðîõðèïåë îí, ãîëîñ îòêàçûâàëñÿ åìó ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ, â îòëè÷èå îò íîã. Ìóæ÷èíà ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî øàòàåò îò ñëàáîñòè.   
  
- Ýòî áûë áàðüåð, îí ñåé÷àñ ñòîèò âîêðóã çäàíèÿ øêîëû. Äóìàþ, íå ìíîãèå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìîãóò íàéòè â ñåáå ñèëû ïðåîäîëåòü åãî.   
  
- À ÷òî ñî ìíîé?   
  
- Âû ïåðâûé ïîïðîáîâàëè åãî íà ñåáå, òîëüêî ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî Âû îêàçàëèñü âíóòðè íåãî, è îí ïîñ÷èòàë Âàñ çà èíîðîäíûì òåëîì. À îò èíîðîäíûõ òåë íóæíî èçáàâëÿòüñÿ, ðàçâå íå òàê? À òåïåðü äàâàéòå ïîñïåøèì, ìû è òàê ïîòåðÿëè ìàññó âðåìåíè.   
  
Ïîäõâàòèâ ïîä ðóêó ìóæ÷èíó, Òàÿ ïîòàùèëà åãî ê ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå. Íà õîäó áðîñèâ Òîëñòîé Äàìå "Èíâèêòóñ" îíà ñêîëüçíóëà â îòêðûâøèéñÿ ïðîõîä. Ñíåéï ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé. Îí ëèøü îäíàæäû áûë â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, íî è òîãäà è ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî íå áûëî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñïîêîéíî îãëÿäåòü åå è ñðàâíèòü ñî ñëèçåðèíñêîé: êèâíóâ Ìèøåëü íà äâåðü, Òàÿ óæå íåñëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ê ñïàëüíÿì ìàëü÷èêîâ. Ñåâåðóñ ñòàðàëñÿ íå îòñòàâàòü, òàê æå âñëåä çà íåé îí âëåòåë â êîìíàòó, ãäå ñòîÿëî ïÿòü êðîâàòåé. Ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòî êîìíàòà Ïîòòåðà è åãî äðóçåé. Âñå ñïàëè áåñïðîáóäíûì ñíîì, íî ó âñåõ ñîí áûë áåñïîêîéíûì.   
  
Ãàððè áåç îáû÷íûõ î÷êîâ êàçàëñÿ ãîðàçäî ìîëîæå è áåççàùèòíî. Ýòî óæå íå áûë íåëþáèìûé Ñíåéïîì ó÷åíèê, à ïðîñòî ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîìó ñíÿòñÿ êîøìàðû î ñìåðòè ðîäèòåëåé è äðóçåé. Îí âçäðàãèâàë âñåì òåëîì è ñòîíàë, îêëèêàÿ òî ìàìó ñ ïàïîé, íî Ñåäåðèêà Äèããîðè. Åìó âòîðèë Íåâèëë, êîòîðûé òàê æå ïûòàëñÿ äîêðè÷àòüñÿ äî ðîäèòåëåé. Ñíåéï âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ðîäíûå Äîëãîïóïñà òîæå ïîñòðàäàëè âî âðåìÿ ïåðâîãî ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèÿ Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. Ñïîðèë ñ êåì-òî è ïðîòåñòîâàë âî ñíå Óèçëè. Îäèí Ôèííèãàí ìîë÷àë, íî, ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü ê íåìó ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå, Ñåâåðóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò ïðîñòî çàìåð îò ñòðàõà. Åäèíñòâåííûì ñïîêîéíûì îñòðîâêîì â ýòîì áåçóìèè áûë ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, íàä êîòîðûì â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü è ñêëîíèëàñü Ëèëèí. Îí ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ åãî êðîâàòüþ è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà åãî ëîá. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, îíà ñëîâíî âñëóøèâàÿñü âî ÷òî-òî. Çàòåì îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà.   
  
- ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?   
  
- Êòî-òî ïûòàåòñÿ çàïîëó÷èòü Ïîòòåðà, ïîòîìó íà íåãî è ïðèõîäèòñÿ îñíîâíîé óäàð, îñòàëüíûå ïðîñòî ïîïàëè â åãî çîíó.   
  
- Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñÿ øêîëà ïëàòèò çà òî, ÷òî êîìó-òî çàõîòåëîñü óíè÷òîæèòü Ïîòòåðà?!   
  
- Íå êîìó-òî, à Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó! Íå âñå ëè ðàâíî, ñêîëüêî íàðîäó ïîãèáíåò ïðè ýòîì, åñëè öåëü áóäåò äîñòèãíóòà?   
  
- Íî òóò ó÷àòñÿ äåòè åãî æå ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé! - Âîçìóòèëñÿ äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà, ïîäóìàâ â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü î ñâîèõ ïîäîïå÷íûõ.   
  
- Îíè âñå ó÷àòñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå, òàì íàèáîëåå ñïîêîéíî, óìðóò ñàìûå ñëàáûå è íåçàùèùåííûå. - "Óñïîêîèëà" åãî ïðîôåññîð ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë è ÷óòü óëûáíóâøèñü, äîáàâèëà. - Äðàêî, íàïðèìåð, òî÷íî âûæèâåò.   
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû òàê â ýòîì óâåðåíà? - Ýòà íîâîñòü åãî ÷óòü óñïîêîèëà.   
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñàìà åãî ê ýòîìó ïîäãîòîâèëà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå çðÿ æå ÿ èõ ñòîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ó÷èëà çàùèùàòüñÿ.   
  
- ×òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü?   
  
- Ìû ïîñòàðàåìñÿ ïðîíèêíóòü â ñîí Ãàððè è ñïàñòè åãî æèçíü, à çàîäíî ðåøèòü ñâîþ ïðîáëåìó. Åñëè íàì ýòî óäàñòñÿ, òî ñ÷èòàé, ìû îáñòàâèëè Ëîðäà â ýòîò ðàç. Åñëè íåò... Íå òåáå îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò çíà÷èòü.   
  
- Êàêîâà ìîÿ ðîëü?   
  
- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå ðàññ÷èòûâàëà íà Âàñ, ïðîôåññîð, à ïîòîìó íå çíàþ.   
  
- À êàêîâà ðîëü îñòàëüíûõ? - Ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàë òîò, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ìîæåò çàäàâàòü ëþáîé âîïðîñ, ïîòîìó êàê åñëè Òàÿ è ìîãëà ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ äóõîì. È îí íå îøèáñÿ.   
  
- Áëèçíåöû äåðæàò áàðüåð, Ìèöóðî è îñòàëüíûå áóäóò îõðàíÿòü ðóáåæè, à Ïèíà ïîïðîáóåò óäåðæàòü ó÷åíèêîâ îò óõîäà â çàãðîáíûé ìèð.   
  
- Ìîæåò ìíå ëó÷øå ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê Òàêàõàøè?   
  
- Íåò, ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, ÷òî Âû, ïðîôåññîð, ñïèòå êðåïêèì ñíîì. Âîò è ïðîäîëæàéòå ýòî äåëàòü. Âàøà çàäà÷à áóäåò ñîñòîÿòü â òîì, ÷òî Âû íèêîãî íå ïóñòèòå íà ïîðîã ýòîé ñïàëüíè, êòî áû ñþäà íå ïðèøåë.   
  
- À åñëè ýòî áóäóò òâîè ëþäè?   
  
- Òî ýòî áóäóò íå îíè, ìîæåøü ñïîêîéíî óáèâàòü èõ. Íèêòî èç íèõ ñþäà íå ñóíåòñÿ. Îíè îñòàíóòñÿ â ãîñòèíîé, òàì æå è ïîëÿãóò â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, ÿ - ïîñëåäíÿÿ ëèíèÿ îáîðîíû?   
  
Òàÿ ìîë÷à êèâíóëà.   
  
- Òðîíóò. - Óñëûøàëà îíà ÿçâèòåëüíûé îòâåò.   
  
- È åùå ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ëè÷íàÿ ïðîñüáà. Åñëè ÷òî-òî ïîéäåò íå òàê, òî ÿ âûêèíó Ðîððè îòòóäà, è òû çàñòàâèøü åãî óëåòåòü îòñþäà. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå äàé åìó ïîãèáíóòü. Ïóñòü ïðåäóïðåäèò îñòàëüíûõ î ïðîèçîøåäøåì. Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî.   
  
Òî, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, Ñíåéï óñëûøàë íå òîëüêî â ñëîâàõ, íî è â òîíå, êîòîðûì îíè áûëè ñêàçàíû. È áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî åé áîëåå âàæíî, ïðåäóïðåäèòü îñòàëüíûõ èëè âñå æå ñïàñòè æèçíü áëèçêîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñëîâà î ïðåäóïðåæäåíèè áûëè ñêîðåå äîâîäîì äëÿ ìàëü÷èêà, ÷åì ïðàâäîé.   
  
- Õîðîøî. ß ñäåëàþ ýòî.   
  
- Òîãäà, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, ïðîùàéòå, ïðîôåññîð. Áûëî ïðèÿòíî ñ Âàìè ðàáîòàòü.   
  
Òàÿ çàìåðëà íà êîëåíÿõ ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû. Ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ ïîæèìàë ïëå÷àìè, íî â òîò ìîìåíò îí ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí åå ëàäîíåé óøëè ëó÷è â íàïðàâëåíèè Ïîòòåðà è Ðåéâåíà. Îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå è óâèäåë, ÷òî ìåòàìîðô íàõîäèòñÿ â òðàíñå. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë â åå îïóñòîøåííîå è ñîâñåì íåæèâîå ëèöî è íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå êîñíóòüñÿ åå âîëîñ. Îíè áûëè æèâûå, øåëêîâèñòûå è... ãîðÿ÷èå, êàê íàãðåòûé ëåòíèì ñîëíöåì ïåñîê.   
  
Ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, Ñíåéï îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë â îêíî. È óâèäåë, êàê ìíîæåñòâî ÷åðíûõ ôèãóð ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê çàìêó. Âîò îíè âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëèñü, è ìàã ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè äîñòèãëè áàðüåðà. Åãî ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü, à äóøà íàïîëíèëàñü êàêîé-òî äèêîé ðàäîñòüþ. Îí ÿñíî ïîìíèë, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü, îêàçàâøèñü âíóòðè áàðüåðà, è õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû åùå êòî-òî èñïûòàë ýòî íà ñåáå. È ñëîâíî ïîâèíóÿñü ýòîìó ïîðûâó îäíà èç ÷åðíûõ ôèãóð ðâàíóëà âïåðåä... Äàæå îòñþäà îí ìîã ñëûøàòü åå êðèê. Íî îí áûë íå äîëãèì, ïîòîìó êàê âîçíèêøèé èç íèîòêóäà ÷åëîâåê ñ ìå÷îì îòðóáèë ãîëîâó íàïàäàâøåãî, ïðåðâàâ åãî ìó÷åíèÿ. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî áûë Òàêàõàøè. Ñäåëàâ ñâîå äåëî, îí òóò æå èñ÷åç. Îòêóäà-òî ïîñëûøàëñÿ åùå îäèí êðèê, íî îí ïîòîíóë â ïòè÷üåì ãîìîíå. Ýòî ìàäàì Õóê âûøëà íà îõîòó. Íî äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèëî íå òîëüêî òàì. Äèêèé êðèê ðàçäàëñÿ ïðÿìî çà ñïèíîé Ñåâåðóñà, çàñòàâèâ åãî ïîäñêî÷èòü. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, êàê òåëî Ãàððè âûãíóëîñü äóãîé. Ïðîôåññîð ðâàíóëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó è ïîïûòàëñÿ îïóñòèòü åãî íà êðîâàòü. Ýòî áûëî íåïðîñòûì äåëîì, ìûøöû þíîøè ñâåëî îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, à äûõàíèå áûëî íàñòîëüêî ÷àñòûì, ÷òî ñêîðî ìîãëà íàñòóïèòü ãèïåðâåíòèëÿöèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ áðîñèë áåñïîìîùíûé âçãëÿä íà Ëèëèí, áîÿñü âìåøèâàòüñÿ â åå ñâÿùåííîäåéñòâèå. Íå ðàñêðûâàÿ ãëàç, îíà ïðîèçíåñëà:   
  
- Äåëàé, ÷òî äîëæåí, òîëüêî íå ïûòàéñÿ åãî ðàçáóäèòü. Ïðîñòî ñòàðàéñÿ ïîääåðæèâàòü â íåì æèçíü.   
  
Ýòèì îí è çàíÿëñÿ, äóìàÿ ëèøü î òîì, ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò â èõ ñíàõ? 


	13. In the Country of Dreams

Â ñòðàíå ñíîâèäåíèé  
  
Ãàððè, êàê îáû÷íî, ïåðåä ñíîì ïîñòðîèë ñâîå çàùèòíîå ïîëå. Îí íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàë ýòîãî äåëàòü, ïîìíÿ î Äðàêî è åãî ðåàêöèþ íà äåéñòâèÿ ìàðû. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòà ñòåíà ïîçâîëÿëà åìó íå âèäåòü ñìåðòè Ñåäåðèêà, êîòîðàÿ ïðåñëåäîâàëà åãî âñå ëåòíèå íî÷è. Îí âñå åùå òÿæåëî ïåðåæèâàë åãî ãèáåëü è ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ îò÷àñòè âèíîâíûì â íåé. À ýòà âóàëü, íàêèíóòàÿ íà ñîçíàíèå, ïîçâîëÿëî åìó îòâëå÷üñÿ îò âñåãî è ïðîñòî õîðîøî îòäîõíóòü è íàáðàòüñÿ ñèë. Íàêîïëåííûå ñèëû îí ïóñêàë íà ó÷åáó, íà èçó÷åíèå áîåâûõ è çàùèòíûõ çàêëÿòèé è, êîíå÷íî æå, íà åãî ëþáèìûé êâèääè÷. Íî ñèë âðîäå êàê è íå óáàâëÿëîñü. È âîò íàñòóïèëî âðåìÿ äëÿ íèõ.   
  
Âñå øëî ïî çàïëàíèðîâàííîìó ñöåíàðèþ. Ãàððè î÷óòèëñÿ â ñâîåì ìàòîâî-áåëîì ìàðåâå è ëåã ñïàòü. Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí óìóäðÿëñÿ îáçàâåñòèñü òàì ïåðèíîé, ïîäóøêîé è îäåÿëîì, ÷òîáû íå ñïàòü íà ãîëîé çåìëå. Íå òî ÷òî áû ýòî ìåøàëî åìó, ïðîñòî ñåé÷àñ îí ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü...   
  
  
  
Åìó ñíèëñÿ êâèääè÷, èãðà ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì. Îíè âûèãðûâàëè, ðàñêàòûâàëè ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïîä îðåõ. Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ïîéìàòü çîëîòîé ñíèò÷. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî íå Ãàððè, à Ìàëôîé óâèäåë åãî ïåðâûì, è íà÷àëàñü áåøåíàÿ ãîíêà, â õîäå êîòîðîé îíè íå çàìåòèëè, êàê âûëåòåëè çà ïðåäåëû èãðîâîãî ïîëÿ. È âñå èçìåíèëîñü. Óæå íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ïîëÿ, áûë òåìíûé ëåñ, Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ è íåêòî ÷åðíûé ñíîâà ïèë êðîâü åäèíîðîãà. Êîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, Ãàððè óçíàë Òîìà Ðèääëà, òàêîãî, êàêèì îí âèäåë åãî â Òàéíîé êîìíàòå.   
  
- Î, ÷åðò! - Ïðîèçíåñ çà åãî ñïèíîé Ìàëôîé, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Òîì âûòàùèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è, íàïðàâèâ íà Äðàêî, ïðîèçíåñ: "Êðóöèî" Ìàëôîé óïàë, êàê ïîäêîøåííûé, è çàáèëñÿ. À òåì âðåìåíåì Ðèääë èñ÷åç. Ãàððè øàãíóë íàçàä è íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó. Îí íå ëþáèë ýòîãî áåëîáðûñîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, íî íå ìîã îñòàâèòü åìó ìó÷èòñÿ. Îí ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà åãî ïëå÷î è ÷óòü ïîòðÿñ åãî.   
  
- Ýòî ñîí, âñåãî ëèøü ñîí, íå äàé åìó ìó÷èòü ñåáÿ.   
  
È ñëîâíî ïîääàâøèñü ýòîìó óáåæäåíèþ, Äðàêî ïåðåñòàë òðÿñòèñü è îòêðûë ãëàçà.   
  
- Íè÷åãî ñåáå ñîí. È ñ êàêèõ ïîð òû â íåì êîìàíäóåøü, Ïîòòåð? Êñòàòè, ýòî òâîé ñîí èëè ìîé?   
  
- Äóìàþ, ìîé.   
  
- Çíà÷èò, ÿ òåáå ñíþñü, Ïîòòåð? - Äàæå âî ñíå Ìàëôîé íå îñòàâëÿë ñâîåé ïðèâû÷êè ÿçâèòü ïî ïîâîäó è áåç îíîãî. - È êàê ÷àñòî?   
  
- À ìîæåò ýòî âñå æå òâîé ñîí è òîãäà ÿ äîëæåí çàäàòü òåáå ýòîò âîïðîñ. - Â òîí îòâåòèë åìó Ãàððè.   
  
- Íåò, óæ, Ïîòòåð, â ìîåì ñíå òû áû ìîë÷àë â òðÿïî÷êó, à íå ïûòàëñÿ áû îñòðèòü. - Ðåçîííî âîçðàçèë òîò.   
  
- À â ìîåì áû íå áûëî òåáÿ.   
  
- À ìîæåò ÿ - òâîå òàéíîå ìàçîõèñòñêîå æåëàíèå, èëè òû â ìåíÿ âëþáèëñÿ, ÷òî îïÿòü æå íå ãîâîðèò î òâîåé íîðìàëüíîñòè.   
  
- Ïðåäïî÷èòàþ äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî âñå æå ñ òâîåé ãîëîâîé íå â ïîðÿäêå. - Îòâåòèë Ãàððè, õîòÿ â åãî äóøå çàêîïîøèëñÿ ìàëåíüêèé ÷åðâÿ÷îê ñîìíåíèÿ, îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî åãî ñîí, à ïðåïèðàòåëüñòâà ñ Ìàëôîåì ýòî òîëüêî ÷àñòü íåãî. È ÷àñòü ýòà áûëà î÷åíü åñòåñòâåííà, êàê â æèçíè, íî òîëüêî Ìàëôîé ìåíüøå íàïàäàë, ñëîâíî è ñàì áûë íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå.   
  
Îãëÿäåâøèñü, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñîìíåíèÿ íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷åé ýòî ñîí áûëè âïîëíå îáîñíîâàíû. Îíè îáà íå çàìåòèëè, êàê ëåñ âîêðóã èñ÷åç è ñìåíèëñÿ ñòåíàìè Òàéíîé êîìíàòû.   
  
- È êóäà ýòî òû íàñ ïðèòàùèë? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé.   
  
- Ýòî - Òàéíàÿ êîìíàòà Ñëèçåðèíà.   
  
- ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ýòî òâîé ñîí. Ìðà÷íîâàòîå ìåñòå÷êî.   
  
- Òñññ... - Îñòàíîâèë åãî ìîíîëîã Ãàððè.   
  
- Òû ÷åãî øèïèøü, êàê áóäòî òåáå íà õâîñò íàñòóïèëè?   
  
- Òû ñëûøèøü? - Îíè îáà ïðèñëóøàëèñü. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, áûë ñëûøåí ñòðàííûé øîðîõ, è èñòî÷íèê øóìà ÿâíî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê íèì.   
  
- ×òî ýòî?   
  
- Ýòî... - Ãàððè õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò, íî âíåçàïíàÿ äîãàäêà çàñòàâèëà åãî âîëîñû çàøåâåëèòüñÿ. - Ýòî - âàñèëèñê. Íå ñìîòðè åìó â ãëàçà, íè çà ÷òî íå ñìîòðè åìó â ãëàçà. Ïîâåðü, äëÿ íåãî âñå ðàâíî íàñêîëüêî ÷èñòàÿ ó òåáÿ êðîâü.   
  
Äðàêî çàæìóðèëñÿ è îñòàëñÿ ëåæàòü íà õîëîäíîì ïîëó. Ãàððè ïðåñëåäîâàëî ÷óâñòâî äåæà-âó, ïàðó ëåò íàçàä íà òîì æå ñàìîì ìåñòå ëåæàëà Äæèííè, à Òîì Ðèääë ñ ðàäîñòüþ íàáëþäàë, êàê âàñèëèñê îõîòèòñÿ çà åãî âðàãîì. Ñåé÷àñ óæå Ìàëôîé ëåæàë íà ïîëó, íå áûëî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áóäóùåãî Âîëäåìîðòà, íî âàñèëèñê íèêóäà íå äåëñÿ, à íàäåæäû íà ïîâòîðíîå âìåøàòåëüñòâî Ôîóêñà íå áûëî. È òóò Ãàððè âñïîìíèë íåäàâíèé ðàçãîâîð ñ Ðîððè è òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë î âëàäåíèè çìåèíûì ÿçûêîì. Òîãäà Ãàððè ïîæàëîâàëñÿ, ÷òî ñ âàñèëèñêîì åìó íå óäàëîñü îñòàíîâèòü.   
  
"Òðåòüèì áûë âàñèëèñê, è îí ñëóøàëñÿ òîëüêî íàñëåäíèêà Ñëèçåðèíà, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü".   
  
"À òû ïûòàëñÿ?"   
  
È âîò òåïåðü ó íåãî áûë òàêîé øàíñ. Îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñ äóõîì è øàãíóë ïðÿìî ê ïðèáëèæàþùåìóñÿ ãèãàíòñêîìó çìåþ. Îí øåë, âûòÿíóâ âïåðåä ðóêó, ÷òîáû ñîñëåïó íè íà ÷òî íå íàòêíóòüñÿ.   
  
- Ñòîé! Îñòàíîâèñü! Ìû íå ïðè÷èíèì òåáå âðåäà, íî è òû òîæå íå äîëæåí ýòîãî äåëàòü!   
  
Òàê îí óáåæäàë ñåáÿ è çìåÿ, õîòÿ äàæå íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ãîâîðèò íà ïàðñåëòîíãå. Íî êàê íè ñòðàííî âàñèëèñê åãî ïîíÿë, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå òîëüêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íî è ïðîøèïåë â îòâåò: "Êàê ñêàæåøü". Ãàððè ñäåëàë óñèëèå è îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ îãðîìíûé çìåé. Ïîäàâèâ â ñåáå æåëàíèå îòñòóïèòü, þíîøà ñìåëî øàãíóë âïåðåä è óïåðñÿ ëàäîíüþ ìåæäó äâóìÿ íîçäðÿìè. Êîæà îêàçàëàñü òåïëîé è ñóõîé, íå óäåðæàâøèñü, Ãàððè ïîãëàäèë åå, îùóùàÿ ïîä ðóêîé âñå øåðîõîâàòîñòè. Âàñèëèñê áëàæåííî çàêðûë ãëàçà... è ðàñòàÿë.   
  
- Íó, òû äàåøü, äðåññèðîâùèê! - Ìàëôîé ëåæàë íà áîêó, ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêîé, è äîâîëüíî óëûáàëñÿ, ãîòîâÿñü ñêàçàòü î÷åðåäíóþ ãàäîñòü. - Òåïåðü íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî ýòî íå òû âûïóñêàë åãî ïîãóëÿòü ïî øêîëå. Óðîêè Õàãðèäà ÿâíî íå ïðîøëè äàðîì.   
  
Íî Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå óñïåë îòâåòèòü, ÷òî-òî îïÿòü íà÷àëî ïðîèñõîäèòü. Àíòóðàæ ïîìåíÿëñÿ è âîò Ãàððè ñíîâà î÷óòèëñÿ íà êëàäáèùå. Ïðàâäà, òåïåðü ðÿäîì áûë Ìàëôîé, íî ýòî íå óñïîêàèâàëî, à íàîáîðîò. Âîò âîçðîæäåííûé Âîëäåìîðò ñíîâà íàïðàâëÿåò íà íåãî ïàëî÷êó, è îãíè ñíîâà ïåðåêðåùèâàþòñÿ. Ñíîâà âîçíèê ïðèçðàê Ñåäåðèêà è åãî ðîäèòåëåé, à òàê æå åãî ðîäèòåëåé, íî òîëüêî âåëè îíè ñåáÿ ñîâñåì èíà÷å.   
  
- Åñëè áû íå òû, ÿ áûë áû æèâ, îí âåäü îõîòèëñÿ çà òîáîé. - Ãîâîðèë åìó Ñåäðèê.   
  
- Äà, îí îõîòèëñÿ çà òîáîé, à óáèë íàñ. - Âòîðèëè åìó ðîäèòåëè.   
  
- Òû ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè, çàáûë î ãîðäîñòè è ÷åñòè Ãðèôôèíäîðà. - Ãîâîðèë åìó îòåö, óêàçûâàÿ êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó. Ãàððè ñêîñèë ãëàçà â óêàçàííîì íàïðàâëåíèè è óâèäåë, êàê î÷åðåäíîå ïûòî÷íîå çàêëÿòèå íàñòèãëî Äðàêî. Îí õîòåë ðâàíóòü åìó íà ïîìîùü, íî çíàë, ÷òî íåëüçÿ ðàçðóøàòü ñâÿçü ìåæäó ïàëî÷êàìè, ïîòîìó êàê âòîðîé ðàç åìó ñáåæàòü íå óäàñòñÿ.   
  
- Òû óáèë ìåíÿ è òåïåðü óáèâàåøü åãî. Òû - óáèéöà, Ïîòòåð. - Âíóøàë åìó ïðèçðà÷íûé Ñåäðèê. - Ñìîòðè íà âñåõ, êîãî òû óáèâàåøü.   
  
Êëàäáèùå çàïîëíèëîñü ìåðòâûìè è åùå æèâûìè, íî âîïÿùèìè îò áîëè òåëàìè. Ñðåäè íèõ Ãàððè çàìåòèë ðûæóþ ãîëîâó Ðîíà, îí îòáèâàëñÿ îò îäíîãî èç Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, íî âñå áûëî áåññìûñëåííî.   
  
- ×òî ÿ äîëæåí ñäåëàòü? ×òî?! - Çàêðè÷àë îí.   
  
- Òû äîëæåí ïðîñòî îïóñòèòü ïàëî÷êó. - Ïðîøåïòàëà åìó ìàìà.   
  
- Ïðèíåñè ñåáÿ â æåðòâó, è òû ñïàñåøü ýòèì âñå ýòè æèçíè. - Óáåæäàë åãî îòåö.   
  
Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò íà Ãàððè íàõëûíóëà òàêàÿ òîñêà, ÷òî îí óæå áûë ãîòîâ îïóñòèòü ðóêó è ïîçâîëèòü Âîëäåìîðòó çàáðàòü åãî æèçíü, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü æèçíü ñåìüè Óèçëè, Ãåðìèîíû, Íåâèëëà è äàæå Ìàëôîÿ, ÷üè êðèêè ïî÷åìó-òî áîëåå âñåõ ìó÷èëè åãî. Åãî ðóêà äðîãíóëà è ïîøëà âíèç, êîãäà ÷åðíûé âîðîí áóäòî óïàë ñ íåáà è âöåïèëñÿ â åãî ïëå÷î. Ýòî íåìíîãî îòðåçâèëî þíîøó. Çàòåì âîðîí ñîðâàëñÿ è àòàêîâàë, íî íå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, à ñòàðøåãî Ïîòòåðà. Òîò çàêðè÷àë è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ëèöî, êîãäà æå îí, ìàòåðÿñü ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè, îïóñòèë ðóêè, Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòî íå åãî îòåö, à êàêîé-òî ãîëóáîãëàçûé íåçíàêîìåö. Âîðîí æå ïîäíÿëñÿ ïîâûøå è ñíîâà ñïèêèðîâàë íà ìóæ÷èíó. Âñêîðå íèêòî íå îòâëåêàë Ãàððè îò åãî åäèíñòâåííîé çàäà÷è: ñäåðæèâàòü Âîëäåìîðòà. Âíóòðåííåå çíàíèå, ÷òî ïîêà îíè ñâÿçàíû ÷åðåç ñâîè ïàëî÷êè, íèêòî è íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü âðåä åìó, ñòàëî îñíîâîé åãî âûäåðæêè.   
  
Ñçàäè îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äâèæåíèå, íî íå ðåøèëñÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîòåðÿòü êîíòðîëü íàä ïàëî÷êîé. Øîðîõ òêàíè, ñëûøèìûé äàæå ïîñðåäè êðèêîâ è ñòîíîâ, ïðîøåë ðÿäîì, è âîò âïåðåä âûñòóïèëà Ëèëèí. Îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ïðèçðàêàì, êîòîðûå âñå åùå îòáèâàëèñü îò ðàçúÿðåííîé ïòèöû. Âçìàõ ðóêàìè, è ïðèçðàêè îêàçàëèñü îêðóæåíû ñòåíîé îãíÿ. Îíè çàìåðëè, ôèãóðû ðàñòâîðèëèñü, è â êîëüöå îñòàëñÿ ëèøü îäèí ÷åëîâåê èç ïëîòè è êðîâè.   
  
- Òû?! Êàê òåáå óäàëîñü?!! - Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñêâîçü îãîíü ñ óäèâëåíèåì è ñòðàõîì è óñëûøàë â îòâåò ñïîêîéíûé, ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ:   
  
- À òû ÷òî äóìàë, ìû ïîäíèìåì ëàïêè è ñäàäèìñÿ íà ìèëîñòü êîãî áû òî íè áûëî? Íå äîæäåøüñÿ!   
  
- Òåáå âñå ðàâíî íå äîñòàòü ìåíÿ, - ëèöî òåïåðü ïûëàëî ÿðîñòüþ, à ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà, òîëüêî íå îäèí èç ðàçðÿäîâ íå ñìîã ìèíîâàòü ñòåíó îãíÿ. - Íå äîñòàòü! È Êðèñòàëë òû íå ïîëó÷èøü. Îí ìîé!!!   
  
- Ìàëèê! Ïîðà!   
  
Êàê òîëüêî ñìîëê åå âûêðèê, ÷åëîâåê èñ÷åç, à ñ íèì èñ÷åçëè è âñå îñòàëüíûå. Ãàððè âñå åùå ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàë ïàëî÷êó, êîãäà ìÿãêàÿ æåíñêàÿ ðóêà ëåãëà íà åãî ïëå÷î.   
  
- Âñå ïîçàäè, Ãàððè, âñå ïîçàäè. Ìîæåøü îïóñòèòü ïàëî÷êó.   
  
Íî ðóêà þíîøè ñëîâíî çàñòûëà íà îäíîì ìåñòå, è îí íèêàê íå ìîã åå ñäâèíóòü. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òåïëûå ðóêè ãëàäÿò åãî, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå ãîðÿ÷åå è ãîðÿ÷åå. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò îí óæå íå ìîã òåðïåòü èõ îáæèãàþùèé æàð, èç åãî ãîðëà âûðâàëñÿ ñòîí, è îí óïàë íà çåìëþ. Ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë ñêëîíèëîñü íàä íèì.   
  
- Ëó÷øå? Îòäîõíè íåäîëãî, à ÿ ïîêà ïîñìîòðþ, êàê òàì îñòàëüíûå.   
  
- Êòî îñòàëüíûå? - Ïðîøåïòàë îí, íî âñå æå áûë óñëûøàí.   
  
- Âñå, êòî áûë òóò ñ òîáîé.   
  
Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë ëåæàùèõ íåïîäàëåêó Ìàëôîÿ, Ðîíà, Ñèìóñà è Íåâèëëà. Íà ïîæàðèùå ñèäåë Ðîððè è ïîääåðæèâàë ðàíåíóþ ðóêó. Ê íåìó ïåðâîìó è íàïðàâèëàñü Ëèëèí.   
  
- Êàê òû, ìîé õîðîøèé?   
  
- Ðóêà áîëèò, äà è ãîëîâà òîæå. - Îòâåòèë îí.   
  
- Ñåé÷àñ ïîñòàðàåìñÿ ïîïðàâèòü. - Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âçÿëà åãî ðóêó è îñòîðîæíî îùóïàëà.   
  
- Ñåé÷àñ áóäåò íåìíîãî áîëüíî. - Ïðåäóïðåäèëà îíà, íî þíîøà âñå ðàâíî âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà îíà íàøëà è ñæàëà áîëüíîå ìåñòî. - Òåïåðü ëó÷øå?   
  
Ðîíàëüä ïîêðóòèë ðóêîé è êèâíóë. Òàÿ ïîìîãëà åìó ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ïîòÿíóëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â âèñîê, à çàòåì îòïðàâèëàñü ñìîòðåòü îñòàëüíûõ. Ðîíàëüä æå ïåðåáðàëñÿ ê Ãàððè.   
  
- Êàê äåëà? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí.   
  
- ×òî ýòî áûëî?   
  
- Ýòî? Ñîí. - È óâèäåâ íåäîâåðèå â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ äðóãà, ïîïðàâèëñÿ. - Ñêàæåì ïðÿìî, êîøìàð.   
  
- À êàê òû â íåì î÷óòèëñÿ?   
  
- Ýòîãî âàì åùå íå ïðåïîäàâàëè, íî ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ Ðàçäåëåííûì ñíîâèäåíèåì.   
  
- À òû îòêóäà ýòî çíàåøü? - Ãîëîñ ïîíåìíîãó âîññòàíàâëèâàëñÿ, ñëàáîñòü ïðîõîäèëà, è ïðîñûïàëîñü ëþáîïûòñòâî.   
  
- Ìîé îïåêóí î÷åíü ñâåäóùà â ýòèõ äåëàõ.   
  
- ß òåáÿ íå âèäåë âî âðåìÿ ýòèõ ñîáûòèé.   
  
- Âèäåë, - óëûáíóëñÿ þíîøà, - íî íå óçíàë.   
  
Ïîñìîòðåâ â åãî ÷åðíûå áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà, Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà Ðîððè íàïîìèíàë åìó ïòèöó, áîëüøóþ è ÷åðíóþ. Íàïðèìåð, âîðîíà.   
  
- À êîãäà òåáÿ óñïåëè ðàíèòü, òû æå ëåòàë âûñîêî?   
  
- ß áûë íå ñëèøêîì îñòîðîæåí.   
  
Îíè çàìîë÷àëè, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü, à òåì âðåìåíåì Òàÿ óñïåëà ïðîâåðèòü ñîñòîÿíèå âñåõ ìàëü÷èøåê. Íåâèëëà âñå åùå òðÿñëî, Ñèìóñ ñæàëñÿ â êîìî÷åê, ñëîâíî õîòåë çàíèìàòü êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå ìåñòà, Ðîí áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî êà÷àë ãîëîâîé èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó è ïîñòîÿííî ïîâòîðÿë: "Íåò, íåò, íåò".   
  
Êàæäîãî èç íèõ îíà óñïîêàèâàëà, ïðèêàñàëàñü ê íèì è øåïòàëà. Øåïòàëà òî åäèíñòâåííîå, îò÷åãî èõ ìûøöû ðàññëàáëÿëèñü è îíè óñïîêàèâàëèñü. Äîøëà î÷åðåäü è äî Ìàëôîÿ. Äðàêî ëåæàë íà ñïèíå ñîâåðøåííî îáåññèëåííûé, ïëîòíî ñæàâ çóáû, è ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî, è îíè ïðîñòî ñëîìàþòñÿ. Íî â öåëîì îí âûãëÿäåë ìíîãî ëó÷øå îñòàëüíûõ.   
  
- Äà, ìàëü÷èê, òû ìíîãîìó íàó÷èëñÿ. - Ïðîøåïòàëà îíà åìó. - Óìíèöà, òâîè ó÷èòåëÿ ìîãóò ãîðäèòüñÿ òîáîé. À òåïåðü ïîðà ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. Äàâàé, óìíèöà, äàâàé îòñþäà.   
  
Òåëî Äðàêî íà÷àëî òàÿòü, è âñêîðå îí ïðîñòî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå. Òîãäà Òàÿ ïîäîøëà ê Ðîíàëüäó è Ãàððè.   
  
- Âàì òîæå ïîðà ïðîñûïàòüñÿ.   
  
- À îíè? - Ñïðîñèë Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-â-î÷åðåäíîé-ðàç-óöåëåë.   
  
- À îíè ïóñòü åùå íåìíîãî îòäîõíóò, íè÷åãî ñ íèìè áîëüøå íå ñëó÷èòñÿ.   
  
Òàÿ êîñíóëàñü èõ òåë, è îíè ïðîñíóëèñü. 


	14. Crystal of Authority

Êðèñòàëë Âëàñòè  
  
Ñíåéïó ïðèøëîñü ñèëüíî ïîíåðâíè÷àòü, êîãäà âñÿ ýòà çàâàðóøêà íà÷àëà ïðèíèìàòü óãðîæàþùèå ìàñøòàáû. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè îí ïðîâåë âîçëå êðîâàòè Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé ñíà÷àëà íèêàê íå ìîã óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ïðî èíûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ óæå ïîäíÿë áû íà íîãè âñþ øêîëó. Íî è ñ äðóãèõ êðîâàòåé äîíîñèëèñü êðèêè è ñòîíû. Ãîëîâà Ñåâåðóñà íà÷àëà ðàñêàëûâàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî, à îùóùåíèå áûëî òàêîå, êàê áóäòî åãî ïîìåñòèëè â îäèí èç êðóãîâ Àäà. Îí óñïîêàèâàë ìàëü÷èêîâ, êàê ìîã, áîÿñü ïðèìåíÿòü ìíîãî ìàãèè, ÷òîáû íå ïîâðåäèòü èì åùå áîëüøå. Ðîíàëüä, ýòîò íîâûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö, åäèíñòâåííûé êòî íå ïðîðîíèë íè çâóêà, íî, ñóäÿ ïî íàïðÿæåíèþ íà åãî ëèöå, ñ íèì òîæå ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèëî. È ýòî ìîë÷àíèå Ñíåéïà ïî÷åìó-òî ïóãàëî åùå áîëüøå. Ëèöî Ëèëèí âîâñå íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàëî, ñëîâíî îíî íå áûëî æèâûì, à áûëî âûëåïëåíî èç âîñêà.   
  
Ìàã îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ ïîäîïå÷íûõ, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü â îêíî. Áàðüåð, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, âñå åùå äåðæàëñÿ, íî ñèëû áëèçíåöîâ ñëàáåëè. Âñå ÷àùå ñëó÷àëèñü ïðîðûâû, è ðåàêöèÿ íàïàäàâøèõ áûëà ìåíåå îò÷àÿííàÿ. Âñå ÷àùå îí âèäåë ðàáîòó Òàêàõàøè, êîòîðûé ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìàõàë ìå÷îì, íî òåïåðü åãî âûïàäû ÷àùå áûëè íå ñòîëü ðåçóëüòàòèâíû, ÷åì â ïåðâûé ðàç. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñíåéï ãëÿäåë â îêíî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, íà çåìëþ óïàëî âñåãî ÷åòûðå ãîëîâû. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî íàïàäàâøèå îòñòóïàþò, îí òóò æå ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî óæå íèêòî íå êðè÷èò. Ìóæ÷èíà ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä Ïîòòåðîì è âíèìàòåëüíî âñìîòðåëñÿ â åãî ëèöî. Íà åãî ãëàçàõ ñ íåãî ñõîäèëî âûðàæåíèå íàïðÿæåíèÿ è áîëè, îíî îïëûâàëî, ïðèíèìàÿ âèä óñòàëîñòè. Ñíåéï îáîøåë âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ, ó âñåõ íà ëèöàõ çàñòûëî âûðàæåíèå ïîêîÿ. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ øîðîõ, è âîò óæå Ëèëèí òÿæåëî ïîäíèìàëàñü ñ êîëåí.   
  
- Êàê âñå ïðîøëî?   
  
- Êàê è ïëàíèðîâàëîñü. Íàäåþñü. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñ ðåáÿòàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Âàì ëó÷øå âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîèì ñëèçåðèíöàì, Ìàëôîé óæå äîëæíî áûòü ïðîñíóëñÿ. Óáåäèòå åãî, ÷òî íå ñòîèò ïîêà áóäèòü îñòàëüíûõ. À ñþäà ïðèøëèòå Ìèøåëü, õâàòèò åé ïðîõëàæäàòüñÿ â ãîñòèíîé.   
  
Ñíåéï ìîë÷à íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðÿì, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åãî ìèññèÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ çàêîí÷åíà. Óæå â äâåðÿõ îí óñëûøàë.   
  
- Äàìáëäîð ñêîðî ïðîñíåòñÿ, ðàññêàæèòå åìó âñå, ÷òî âû âèäåëè. Íî ïîêà íå ñòîèò ïðîñâåùàòü åãî îòíîñèòåëüíî âñåõ Âàøèõ äîãàäîê.   
  
Ñíåéï òîëüêî ôûðêíóë â îòâåò è óøåë, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.   
  
  
  
Êîãäà â ñïàëüíþ ïîäíÿëàñü Ìèøåëü, òàê è íå ïîìåíÿâøàÿ âèä øêîëüíèöû, Òàÿ ñèäåëà íà êðîâàòè Ðîíàëüäà è ãëàäèëà åãî âîëîñû.   
  
- Ìàëèê äàë çíàòü, ÷òî îí âñå ñäåëàë, íî íå ìîæåò ïîïàñòü ñþäà, ïîêà ïîñòàâëåí áàðüåð.   
  
- Ïîñëåäè òóò çà ïîðÿäêîì, à ÿ ïîéäó çàêîí÷ó íàøå äåëî.   
  
- Õîðîøî.   
  
Òàÿ âûøëà, à Ìèøåëü îáðàòèëàñü ê ïðîñíóâøèìñÿ ìàëü÷èêàì:   
  
- Êàê äåëà, õîðîøî ïîñïàëè?   
  
- Èçäåâàåøüñÿ? - Ãîëîñ Ðîððè ïðîçâó÷àë óñòàëî.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî. - Âåñåëî îòîçâàëàñü â îòâåò äåâóøêà.   
  
- Ýòî âåäü áûëà ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí? - Ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ãàððè.   
  
- Èìåííî îíà. - Îòâåòèëà åìó Ìèøåëü.   
  
- Ðîððè, âû çíàêîìû? - È áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî âîïðîñ áûë íå ïðîñòî î çíàêîìñòâå, à î ÷åì-òî áîëåå ëè÷íîì, ÷òî îíè ïîçâîëèëè óâèäåòü.   
  
- ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîé îïåêóí î÷åíü ñâåäóùà â ýòèõ âåùàõ...   
  
  
  
Ëèëèí áûñòðûì øàãîì, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, äîøëà äî áëèçíåöîâ è âûâåëà èõ èç òðàíñà, òåì ñàìûì ñíÿâ áàðüåð. Âìåñòå îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê ãëàâíûì âîðîòàì, ãäå èõ óæå ïîäæèäàëè Ìèöóðî, Ýíäè è Ìàëèê, îêðóæèâøèå ïëîòíûì êîëüöîì õíû÷àùåãî õèëîãî ìóæ÷èíó ëåò òàê òðèäöàòè.   
  
- Íó, ÷òî, Áèëëè, âîò ìû è ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü. Òû íå äóìàë æå, ÷òî òåáå óäàñòñÿ ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò íàñ?   
  
- Äàâàéòå ìåíÿòüñÿ, ÿ âàì Êðèñòàëë, à âû ìåíÿ îòïóñòèòå. ß áîëüøå íå ïðè÷èíþ âàì âðåäà.   
  
- Êîíå÷íî, íå ïðè÷èíèøü, ó òåáÿ ïðîñòî íå áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòè.   
  
- Âàì íå äîñòàòü êàìåíü áåç ìåíÿ.   
  
- Òû òàê óâåðåí? - Ãîëîñ Òàè çâó÷àë íàñìåøëèâî. - Îíà ïîäîøëà áëèæå, è ìóæ÷èíû ðàññòóïèëèñü, äàâàÿ åé âîçìîæíîñòü äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî Ïëàêñû. Îí âñïûõíóë, êàê áåíãàëüñêèé îãîíü, íî ïëàìÿ áûëî íååñòåñòâåííîãî çåëåíîãî öâåòà. Åãî òåëî íà÷àëî ñêóêîæèâàòüñÿ è ìåíÿòü ôîðìó. Âñêîðå ïëàìÿ ïîãàñëî, è ìèðó áûë ÿâëåí îòâðàòèòåëüíûé ãîáëèí.   
  
- Íè÷åãî ñåáå, òàêîãî óðîäà åùå ïîèñêàòü. - Âûðàçèë îáùåå ìíåíèå Ìàëèê. - Ìíå äàæå ñòûäíî â òàêîãî ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ.   
  
- Íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü, ïðèäåòñÿ.   
  
- Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîøåë. - Îí äîòðîíóëñÿ äî êîãòÿ Áèëëè-ãîáëèíà, è âîò óæå äâà îäèíàêîâûõ, ïîõîæèõ êàê äâå êàïëè âîäû, óðîäöà ñìîòðåëè ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè çëîáíûìè ãëàçàìè íà Ëèëèí.   
  
- Äàâàé, Ìàëèê, âîçâðàùàéñÿ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå.   
  
Ìàëèê è ñîïðîâîæäàþùèé åãî Ýíäè íàïðàâèëèñü îò Õîãâàðòñà, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü â Ëîíäîí. Ìèöóðî âñòðÿõíóë îñòàâøåãîñÿ ãîáëèíà è òîò ïðèíÿë ñâîé îáû÷íûé âèä, ÷òîáû áûòü óìåíüøåííûì äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ áîáîâîãî çåðíà. Ýòîò ñóïåð-êàðëèê áûë ïîìåùåí â ìàëåíüêóþ êîðîáî÷êó è íàäåæíî çàïåðò.   
  
- Ìíå âñåãäà íðàâèëèñü òâîè ìàíèïóëÿöèè ñ óìåíüøåíèåì è óâåëè÷åíèåì.   
  
- Çàòî òâîè ïèðîòåõíè÷åñêèå âîçìîæíîñòè áóäÿò ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå.   
  
Îáìåíÿâøèñü òàêèìè êîìïëåìåíòàìè, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûå óëûáêàìè îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â øêîëó.   
  
Ëåÿ è Ëåëü âçäîõíóëè ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà è íàïðàâèëèñü ê îçåðó. Ïî äîðîãå îíè çàìåòèëè, êàê ìàäàì Õóê ñêëàäûâàëà ÷àñòè òåë, íàä êîòîðûìè ïîòðóäèëñÿ ìå÷ Òàêàõàøè è ïòè÷üè êëþâû è êîãòè. Âñå ïðàâèëüíî, íè÷òî íå äîëæíî íàðóøàòü ïîðÿäêà è ñïîêîéñòâèÿ â ýòîì ìèðíîì ìåñòå.   
  
  
  
Ñíåéï áûñòðûì øàãîì ïðåîäîëåë ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó áàøíÿìè äâóõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ è ñíîâà ïðîøåëñÿ ïî ñïàëüíÿì. Ëèëèí áûëà ïðàâà, ïðîñíóëñÿ îäèí Ìàëôîé, íî îí íå ñòàë áóäèòü îñòàëüíûõ, åìó íàîáîðîò íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü èç åãî âå÷íûõ ñïóòíèêîâ ïðîñíóëñÿ. Êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íèì, îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî ñïèò, íî ó÷èòåëü íå êóïèëñÿ íà ýòó õèòðîñòü.   
  
- Äîëãî åùå ñîáèðàåòåñü âàëÿòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé?   
  
- Íåò, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.   
  
- Òîãäà ïîòðóäèòåñü âñòàòü, îäåòüñÿ è ñïóñòèòüñÿ â ìîé êàáèíåò.   
  
Îò òàêîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ áûëî íåëüçÿ.   
  
Óæå â êàáèíåòå, âûïèâ óêðåïëÿþùåãî çåëüÿ è àðîìàòíîãî ÷àÿ, Äðàêî ðàññêàçàë âñå, ÷òî îí âèäåë è äàæå áîëüøå. Îêàçàëîñü, îí ïðîïóñòèë î÷åíü íåìíîãîå, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ëþáîïûòñòâî Ñåâåðóñà íàñ÷åò äåéñòâèé ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë è åå âîñïèòàííèêà áûëî óäîâëåòâîðåíî.   
  
- Êàê òû ýòî âñå óâèäåë, íåñìîòðÿ íà Çàêëÿòèÿ Áîëè? - Ñïðîñèë îí ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà.   
  
- ß íå áîþñü áîëè, ÿ áûë ê íåé ãîòîâ. Êðîìå òîãî, åñëè îòâëå÷ü ñâîå âíèìàíèå îò íåå, ìîæíî óíèçèòü áîëåâîé ïîðîã íà íåñêîëüêî ïîðÿäêîâ.   
  
- Êòî òåáÿ ýòîìó íàó÷èë?   
  
- Îëüãàðä.   
  
- Îëüãàðä Áðîäñêè? - Ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, õîòÿ íå óäèâèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ ýòî èìÿ.   
  
- Äà, â Äóðìñòðàíãå îíè óäåëÿþò ýòîìó ìíîãî âíèìàíèÿ.   
  
- À òû íå äóìàë, ïî÷åìó îí âçÿëñÿ ó÷èòü èìåííî òåáÿ?   
  
- Îí âèäåë, ÷òî òâîðèëà ïðîôåññîð Ëèëèí íà ñâîåì óðîêå è ïîñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ äîëæíà áûòü âîçìîæíîñòü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñèòóàöèþ.   
  
- À òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé áûëî íà óðîêå Ëèëèí? - Â ãîëîñå äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà ïîñëûøàëñÿ îòçâóê ãíåâà.   
  
- Ïîìíþ, è ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå òîæå äàëî ìíå øàíñ âûäåðæàòü âñå. Õîòåë áû ÿ åùå ðàç òàê ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ.   
  
- Ñäàåòñÿ, ÷òî òû - ìàçîõèñò, Äðàêî. - Óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.   
  
- Ñêîðåå Ïîòòåð, è ÿ áû õîòåë ýòèì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. ß õî÷ó íàó÷èòüñÿ çàêàçûâàòü ñíû, òîãäà áû ó ìåíÿ áûëî áû áîëüøå øàíñîâ îòûãðàòüñÿ.   
  
- Òû ðåøèë îòûãðàòüñÿ âî ñíå, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîáåæäàòü â ðåàëüíîñòè? ß ðàçâå òåáÿ ýòîìó ó÷ó.   
  
- Íî ñîí - ýòî òîæå ðåàëüíîñòü. Ïîáåäèâ òàì, ÿ, âîçìîæíî, ñìîãó èçìåíèòü ðåàëüíîñòü.   
  
- Ñ ÷åãî âäðóã òàêàÿ óâåðåííîñòü? - Ñàðêàçì, ïðîçâó÷àâøèé â ãîëîñå Ñíåéïà, êàçàëîñü, ìîæíî áûëî ïîòðîãàòü íà îùóïü. È ýòî áûëî ïðèìåðíî òàê æå, êàê äîòðîíóòñÿ äî îãîëåííûõ ïðîâîäîâ. Íî Äðàêî âûäåðæàë ýòî ñïîêîéíî. Îí ïðîñòî çàëåç â êàðìàí è äîñòàë... çîëîòîé ñíèò÷. Îí ïåðåêàòèë åãî â ëàäîíü Ñíåéïà. Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðèãëÿäåëñÿ, òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî òàêîãî ìÿ÷èêà îí íå âñòðå÷àë íèêîãäà. Îí ñîäåðæàë êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå èåðîãëèôû è áûë òàêîãî ïðîíçèòåëüíîãî öâåòà, êàêîãî íå áûâàåò â æèçíè.   
  
- Îòêóäà îí ó òåáÿ? - Ñïðîñèë îí òèõî.   
  
- ß ïîéìàë åãî. Ñëèçåðèí âûèãðàë ó Ïîòòåðà. - Ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ïðîèçíåñ ãîðäûé ëîâåö, íàêîíåö, ïîéìàâøèé ñâîé ïåðâûé ñíèò÷...   
  
  
  
Ïðîøëî äâà ÷àñà, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñå íà÷àëè ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. Ïåðâûì áûë, êàê ïîëàãàåòñÿ, Äàìáëäîð. Îí ñàì ñïóñòèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, ÷òîáû çàäàòü Ñíåéïó íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ. Òàì îí çàñòàë äâóõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ çà òèõîé áåñåäîé. Îòïðàâèâ Ìàëôîÿ ê ñåáå, Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåäàë äèðåêòîðó, ÷òî òîò ïðîñïàë, óïóñòèâ òî, ÷òî îí óçíàë îò Äðàêî. Ïî ìåðå åãî ðàññêàçà áðîâè Àëüáóñà âñå áëèæå ñõîäèëèñü íà ïåðåíîñèöå. Êàê äèðåêòîð, îí íå îáåñïå÷èë ïîðÿäîê è ñîõðàííîñòü ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Êàê âûÿñíèëîñü ÷óòü ïîçæå, ïîãèáëî ÷åòâåðî ñòóäåíòîâ: ñëèçåðèíåö, ãðèôôèíäîðåö è äâà ïóôôåíäóéöà. Ñòðàííî, íî íå îäèí èç æèòåëåé áàøíè Êîãòåâðàíà íå ïîñòðàäàë, âèäíî, ÷òî äëÿ ýòèõ óìíèêîâ óðîêè ïðîôåññîðà Ëèëèí íå ïðîøëè äàðîì. Ïðèìåðíî â ýòî æå âðåìÿ, êîãäà áûëî îáíàðóæåíî ïåðâîå òåëî â êàáèíåò Ëèëèí, ãäå îíè ñ Ìèöóðî ñèäåëè â îæèäàíèè íîâîñòåé, âîøåë ïðèÿòíûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïî èìåíè Ìàëèê. Îí ñ ïîêëîíîì ïðîòÿíóë Òàå ñâåðòîê. Ïîä íåñêîëüêèìè ñëîÿìè ìàòåðèè îáíàðóæèëñÿ Êðèñòàëë Âëàñòè, Ëèëèí íå íóæíî áûëî ðàñêðûâàòü åãî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ìîùü.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî, Ìàëèê. Òû ñïàñ íàñ âñåõ.   
  
Ìàëèê íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ïàëüöû, êîòîðûå ñæèìàëè êàìåíü. Çàòåì îí ìîë÷à âûøåë.   
  
- Òû âíóøàåøü áëàãîãîâåíèå. - Ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë ïðîèñõîäÿùåå Ìèöóðî.   
  
- Ïðåêðàòè øóòèòü ýòèì.   
  
- À ÿ íå øó÷ó, äàæå ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Êðèñòàëë îòîçâàëñÿ íà òâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Òû - íàø ëèäåð, õî÷åøü òû ýòîãî èëè íåò.   
  
- Íå õî÷ó. ß íå ðîæäåíà äëÿ ýòîãî, à êàìåíü ìåíÿ óçíàåò, ïîòîìó êàê ÿ ðàáîòàëà ñ íèì, è ó ìåíÿ õâàòèëî ñèë åãî ïðèðó÷èòü.   
  
- ß îá ýòîì è ãîâîðþ, òû èäåàëüíûé ëèäåð èìåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî, à êàê ÷òî-òî ñëó÷àåòñÿ, òû íåñåøü îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà âñåõ íàñ. Ýòî è åñòü êà÷åñòâà èñòèííîãî ëèäåðà.   
  
- Ëàäíî, - ïðåðâàëà îíà ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàíèÿ Ñåðîãî Áðàòà. - Ëó÷øå ñêàæè, êóäà íàì ñïðÿòàòü Êðèñòàëë, ÷òîáû íàì íå ïðèøëîñü ñíîâà íà÷èíàòü ïîõîæóþ ýïîïåþ?   
  
- ß çíàþ êóäà. Äà è òû òîæå ýòî çíàåøü. - Ìèöóðî ïîòÿíóëñÿ è äîòðîíóëñÿ ãðóäè, ñèäÿùåé ïåðåä íèì æåíùèíû. - È áóäåò ýòî ìåñòî òàê æå íàäåæíî è âå÷íî, êàê Æèâîå Ïëàìÿ.   
  
- Ýòî íå ñìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ âå÷íî, ÿ íå âå÷íà. Íàì ëó÷øå ñîçâàòü ñîâåò è ñïðîñèòü èõ ìíåíèÿ.   
  
- ß ïðîùó òåáå ýòó ìèíóòó ñëàáîñòè, íî ñìîæåøü ëè òû ïðîñòèòü ñàìà ñåáÿ. ß âûéäó, è, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóñü, âñå óæå áóäåò ñäåëàíî.   
  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ìèöóðî, âîèí è ôèëîñîô, ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó è íå óâèäåë, êàê æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è íà÷àëà ðàçâîðà÷èâàòü Êðèñòàëë Âëàñòè. Çâóê çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè ñîâïàë ñ ãóëîì ðàçãîðàâøåãîñÿ îãíÿ. Âñå ìåòàìîðôû, íàõîäèâøèåñÿ â çàìêå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, êàê âíóòðè íèõ ðàçëèâàåòñÿ æàð. Ãäå-òî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ ðàçäàëñÿ äóøåðàçäèðàþùèé ñòîí øêîëüíûõ ïðèâèäåíèé, îò êîòîðîãî Ñíåéïà ïåðåäåðíóëî. Ëèøü Äàìáëäîð óñìåõíóëñÿ â ñâîþ áîðîäó, è ýòî áûëà åãî ïåðâàÿ ïîïûòêà óëûáíóòüñÿ çà ýòî òðåâîæíîå óòðî. 


	15. Farewell

Ïðîùàíèå  
  
Êàíèêóëû áûëè èñïîð÷åíû. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ïðàâäà âûïëûëà íàðóæó, è ê âå÷åðó âñå çíàëè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íàïàäåíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íà øêîëó è ýòî ïîñëóæèëî äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì, ÷òî äåëî Âîëäåìîðòà æèâåò. Ýòî óáåäèëî áîëüøèíñòâî ðîäèòåëåé áîëüøå, ÷åì âñå çàâåðåíèÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà è åãî ãëàâû Êàðíåëèóñà Ôàäæà. Äàìáëäîð èìåë íåïðèÿòíóþ âñòðå÷ó ñ Êîðíåëèóñîì, êîòîðûé ïðèáûë ñ ïðîâåðêîé â Õîãâàðòñ, è òîò âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà ñèëüíî ïîìÿòûì. Ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî äàæå íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ñïèñàòü âñå íà âûäóìêè âïå÷àòëèòåëüíîãî ìàëü÷èêà è ñòàðîãî âûæèâøåãî èç óìà ìàãà. Îôèöèàëüíî áûëî îáúÿâëåíî î âîçâðàùåíèè Âîëäåìîðòà è î òîì, ÷òî ëþáàÿ ïîääåðæêà ìÿòåæíîãî ìàãà áóäåò êàðàòüñÿ ïî âñåé ñòðîãîñòè çàêîíà. Ýòî áûëî îáúÿâëåíèåì âîéíû.   
  
Ïîñëå çèìíèõ êàíèêóë áûëè ïðèñòàâëåíû ñèëû îõðàíû, è êàæäûé èç íîâûõ îõðàííèêîâ èìåë òÿæåëóþ áåñåäó ñ äèðåêòîðîì Äàìáëäîðîì è ïðîôåññîðàìè Ñíåéïîì è Ëèëèí.   
  
Ëèëèí ïðîäîëæàëà âåñòè ñâîè çàíÿòèÿ íåäîëãî, íî îíà ïîðåêîìåíäîâàëà íà ñâîå ìåñòî Ìèöóðî Òàêàõàøè. Òåïåðü ó Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèëñÿ êîëëåãà, ïðîòèâ êîòîðîãî îí íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ íå èìåë, à çèìíèå âå÷åðà ïðîâîäèëèñü ñ áîëüøîé ïîëüçîé äëÿ îáåèõ ñòîðîí. Ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîêèíóòü ñâîé ïîñò ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë Ëèëèí ïðèøëîñü ïîòðóäèòüñÿ: âåñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñîñòàâ áûë âûíóæäåí ïðèîáðåñòè õîòÿ áû ïåðâè÷íûå íàâûêè çàùèòû îò Íàëîæåííûõ Ñíîâèäåíèé. Âå÷åðàìè æå îíà ïðèõîäèëà â àïàðòàìåíòû ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ãäå îíà è Ìèöóðî ó÷èëè åãî íàóêå ñíîõîäñòâà. Ýòîò òàëàíò áûë îáíàðóæåí ó íåãî ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî è íå ìîã áûòü ïóùåí íà ñàìîòåê.   
  
Äðàêî òîæå ïîëó÷èë íåñêîëüêî óðîêîâ, íî îíè íå ïðèíåñëè åìó íè÷åãî, ïîòîìó êàê Ïîòòåð è åãî äðóçüÿ ïðåäïðèíèìàëè äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè. Òàê ÷òî â îæèäàíèè èõ îøèáêè, Ìàëôîé ðàçâëåêàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî èãðàëñÿ ñ äðóãèìè, ïîêà ýòî åìó íå íàäîåëî.   
  
Ãàððè è Ðîððè áûëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåðàçëó÷íû, íî ýòî áîëüøå íå âûçûâàëî òàêîé îñòðîé ðåàêöèè ñî ñòîðîíû Ðîíà. Âñå ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî ïðèõîäèò âðåìÿ ïðîùàòüñÿ. Íî, äàæå îæèäàÿ ýòîãî, âñå æå ÷àñ ðàññòàâàíèÿ ïðèøåë íåîæèäàííî.   
  
Ïåðâûìè Õîãâàðòñ ïîêèíóëè áëèçíåöû è Ïèíà. Ïðîâîæàÿ èõ, ðûäàëà âñÿ êâèääè÷íàÿ êîìàíäà è êàê íè ñòðàííî íåçàìåòíàÿ äî ýòîãî äíÿ äåâóøêà èç Êîãòåâðàíà. Îëüãàðä îôèöèàëüíî èñ÷åç ïîñëå ýòèõ ñîáûòèé, íå âåðíóâøèñü ñ êàíèêóë â øêîëó. Ìèöóðî æå ïðîùàëñÿ ñ ïîêèäàþùèìè øêîëó ó÷åíèêàìè ñî ñïîêîéíîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ. Â êîíöå ôåâðàëÿ ïðèøëî âðåìÿ Ëèëèí, Ìèøåëü è Ðîíàëüäà. Òóò ïðîâîæàþùèõ áûëî åùå áîëüøå. Ðîððè êëÿòâåííî çàâåðÿë äðóçåé, ÷òî îí ïðèåäåò, êàê òîëüêî òå äàäóò åìó çíàê, ÷òî íóæäàþòñÿ â íåì. À Ãàððè íà ïðîùàíèå óñëûøàë øåïîò: "Äî âñòðå÷è íî÷üþ". Äàìáëäîð ïîëó÷èë îò ïðîôåññîðà Ëèëèí çàâåðåíèÿ, ÷òî åñëè åìó áóäåò íóæíà ïîìîùü, òî îí åå ïîëó÷èò. Òî æå ñàìîå, íî áîëåå îòêðîâåííî áûëî ñêàçàíî Ñíåéïó çà äåíü äî ýòîãî.   
  
- Ìîé íàðîä íèêîãäà íå âûñòóïèò íà ñòîðîíå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, ýòî ÿ ìîãó îáåùàòü, è ó ìåíÿ åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü âûïîëíèòü ýòî îáåùàíèå.   
  
Óâåðåííîñòü, ñ êîòîðîé ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî, ïåðåäàëàñü Ñåâåðóñó, õîòÿ çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü îí ïðèâûê âñå ïîäâåðãàòü ñîìíåíèþ.   
  
È âîò ê êðûëüöó áûëè ïîäàíû êðûòûå ñàíè, âåùè çàãðóæåíû, âñå ñëîâà áûëè ñêàçàíû, âñå ñëåçû âûïëàêàíû. Â äóøàõ, êàê ïðîâîæàþùèõ, òàê è îñòàþùèõñÿ îñòàëàñü òîëüêî ñïîêîéíàÿ ãðóñòü. È åùå áûëà òâåðäàÿ óáåæäåííîñòü, ÷òî ýòî íå ïîñëåäíÿÿ âñòðå÷à. Âòîðàÿ âîéíà ìàãîâ áûëà îáúÿâëåíà è, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü àðìèè Âîëäåìîðòà, íóæíû áûëè áîëüøèå ñèëû. Ñèëû äðóæåñòâåííûå è ãîòîâûå ê áèòâå. Ñàíè òðîíóëàñü, íî åùå äîëãî ôèãóðû, åäâà âèäèìûå íà ôîíå Õîãâàðòñà, ïðîâîæàëè âçãëÿäîì êàðåòó, æåëàÿ ïîêèäàâøèì èõ äðóçüÿì ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ïóòè. 


End file.
